


Stranger things have happened

by AnaGP



Series: Tony Stark is not alone in this one [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & James 'Logan' Howlett friendship, Bucky Barnes & Wade Wilson Friendship, Canon thrown out the window, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Feelings, Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan Is Tired of Your Shit, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Redemption, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Hulk, Protective Rhodey, Self-Harm, Sex, The Raft, Tony Self-Harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, bucky is also tired of your shit, deadpool is a little shit, deadpool shoots a lot, self-harm tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 57,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Tony adopted more strays and found himself dealing with the antics of his crazy teammates. Also, Rhodey is a saint and basically Tony has a lot of people on his corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not 100% cannon like, I won't be following the same story line the Avengers, Iron Man or Captain America movies have. Characters that are not supposed to be here, are and characters that are supposed to be here, aren't. So, let's see how this goes, shall we?

Truth be told, Tony didn't expect to find himself sitting on his couch after the shitstorm of the Accords (thank heavens Rhodey's injury was almost completely healed) next to none other than Wolverine. It was an odd friendship that developed long before Tony was even in Afghanistan and what did it say about Tony's mental health that, when a bloodied Logan appeared on his doorstep all those years ago, he simply stepped aside and let him in without question? Maybe Tony had always been insane and was just now realizing it.

Their friendship was not a secret, not really. It just...there's no easy way to say to anyone something like, "Oh, by the way, my friend has metal claws coming out his hands. Fancy another glass of wine?" So, no. Rhodey had seen them together on two occasions but he never asked (bless him) and Tony never spoke of those occurences; for that matter, neither did Logan.

So when Tony arrived home after the Accords debacle and found a very inconspicous Wolverine leaning against one of the glass panes of his home, he didn't find it odd. And then, oddly enough, when the Merc with a Mouth happened to drop by to annoy Wolverine, Tony took it in stride. And no, this was most definitely not another Avengers team forming, not at all, can you imagine a team in which Deadpool and Wolverine were required to save the day together? No, that was a nightmare Tony did not want to think about. Slowly but surely his home was once again filled with noise and everyday talking and it was...comforting, to say the least. Rhodes had moved in permanently a while back but now they were sharing a room; Logan had made himself at home on one of the spare bedrooms of the second floor and Wade...well, he was already living on one of the rooms on the basement.

They were an odd group and they could not, by any means, replace the Avengers, but that wasn't the point. Maybe there simply was no point. Tony had somehow created an asylum for the half-damned,completely insane, irrevocably hurt and highly dangerous individuals the world had to offer and adopted them like strays of a pack, like the runts the rest of the wolves treated them as. Even if they were not runts. Even if they were not even a...family?

Now, thank goodness for Rhodey. When James Rhodes saw the new residents of their home he simply shrugged and introduced himself. And that was it.

\--

So, when shit hit the fan and Ross came barging in with the big guns and managed to put Tony away in the Raft, the Avengers were shocked, to say the least, when a plane landed on T'Challa's private hangar and Wolverine, Deadpool and War Machine came sauntering out. Well, Deadpool was the only one sauntering.

And maybe Steve should have seen it coming because he was introducing himself to the newcomers when all of a sudden, Deadpool said, "You're Captain America?"

"Yes, I am. Steve Rogers." Steve held out his hand and half a heartbeat later, Deadpool had a gun trained to his forehead.

"Wow! So you're THE Captain America?" Deadpool waved his gun around for emphasis and then trained it back on Steve's forehead. Clint, Scott and Natasha were standing tense next to Steve and Sam had his hands up in the universal sign of 'calm down' but Logan, Rhodey and T'Challa appeared unbothered by Deadpool's antics.

"Stand down, son." Steve used his command voice but all Deadpool did was pull the safety off his gun.

"You don't get to order me around, Captain." Deadpool's voice had turned cold and, underneath the mask, he had stopped smiling. "See, the thing about mercenaries is that we kill whoever we want, whenever we want."

Deadpool pulled the trigger and chaos erupted around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade, Logan and Rhodey are making progress, even if to the eyes of Team Cap they're only fooling around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Thanks so much for all the positive comments and the feedback! Here's the second chapter!  
> I'm thinking of updating at least every Saturday but maybe I'll post the next chapter sooner.  
> Anyway, enjoy :)

It is a well known fact that Deadpool doesn't usually miss whenever he happens to be shooting at something on purpose. So, you can imagine Deadpool's frustration when, seconds before he pulled the trigger, Logan pushed his arm just (three inches to the right, really) enough to cause the bullet to graze Steve's forehead and not go through it. 

"Damn it!" Deadpool saw the bullet miss before anyone could comprehend what had happened. Meanwhile, Clint had jumped towards Wade but a well aimed repulsor blast from War Machine stopped his attempt at neutralizing the Merc with a Mouth. Natasha had pulled Steve to the ground seconds after Clint had moved and now Logan was looking down at them with a bored expression on his face. T'Challa and Sam were looking at everything that had happened in the last 5 to 10 seconds and came to the conclussion (obviously) that it would take a huge amount of effort to make "Team Cap" cooperate with the new "Team Tony" and that, basically, both teams would be at odds with each other until the end of times. 

"That's enough, Deadpool." Logan's voice cut through Wade's litany of obsecenities. "We're here to rescue Tony, not kill Captain America." Logan had taken out a package of cigarettes from his pocket and was lighting one, calm as you please.

"But why can't we do both?" Wade's voice had taken on a whiny quality that reminded Rhodey of whenever Tony wanted to indulge in an engineering binge and Rhodey wouldn't let him. "I say we kill Cap and all his little capsicle cult followers, rescue Tony, shoot Ross a couple of times, get pizza and be back at home just in time to watch The Big Bang Theory! Really, Wolvie-baby, you need to relax..."

The problem with spending so much time with Wade is that there comes a moment when everything he says actually starts to sound like a good idea but as much as Rhodey wanted to do as Deadpool had suggested, he couldn't just go around shooting people and- Or could he? In all fairness, Steve had acted like a total bully, to use the captain's words, and Rhodey did want to shoot him but, as much as it pained him to admit it, he needed to talk to him about a few things. So, Rhodey, like the caring, composed, sensible honey-bear he was....knelt down in front of Steve and faked a smile.

"Captain," Rhodes offered Steve his hand and pulled him up. "how about we go in and have a talk?" 

\--

Deadpool was having a hard time getting his suit stuck in places where it shouldn't (namely, his butt) and making squeaky noises when it shouldn't (every. single. fucking. time. he. took. a. step.) and with all the noise (moaning and complaining) he was making, Clint was sure Wade wouldn't notice him shadowing his every move. Of course, the only thing that Clint did not take into consideration was the fact that Deadpool had been leading him on, making him believe that he was up to something when he really wasn't. This was part of "The Plan" that Team Tony had come up with and Wade was doing his very best to look convincing on his role as "suspicious-as-fuck-Deadpool-walking-around-Wakanda-planning-mayhem-and-shooting-shit" and Clint had fallen into his trap. When Wade saw Natasha join Clint in his efforts to spy on him, he smiled; yeah, things were going according to plan. 

\--

Logan preferred to observe people than to interact with them and he would much rather punch his way into the Raft than plan a black ops to infiltrate it, but he had to give it to Rhodes, if they wanted to get Tony out and (mostly?) unharmed, they had to go at it the right way and (unfortunately) the right way did not include sending everyone that had hurt Tony to the afterlife (at least not yet.) And so there was Logan, creeping around the halls of T'Challa's home, trying to find the cryo-freeze machine that held the coordinates of one James Buchanan Barnes' hiding place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to take a much more solid form in Rhodes' plan and Logan swears a lot. Also, Deadpool might be more of a hero than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and I think it's slightly longer than the other chapters, which makes me happy.  
> Also, I'm very happy that I was able to update today!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> The Iron Husbands relationship will appear slowly so bear with me. And we will have new characters appearing soon and hopefully Tony will also make an apperance in a couple of chapters.

Wakanda was hot and that was the understatement of the year. Logan had been walking all afternoon looking for Barnes and, honestly, he was ready to call it quits and he would have...if not for the fact that Tony was a priority in his life and they were short on time. And wasn't it really, truly a very, very odd thing that he and Tony were friends? Logan had been turning this thought around and around in his head ever since Tony was thrown into the Raft and still he couldn't figure out what had made Tony take him in and help him and-damnit, Tony had given him a home no questions asked and whenever Logan had shown up on his doorstep he had simply stepped aside and let him in, hadn't he? And he'd done the same for the Avengers because Tony was a good person and then what? Then that idiotic asshole Steve Rogers came into the fucking picture and beat the shit out of Tony without even pausing and listening to the fucking people that he was supposed to fucking protect and- Logan had to take a deep breath before he went back where Steve Rogers was lazing around and stabbed him or mutilate him or worse. And really, Logan would have killed fucking Captain America the second T'Challa told them he was in Wakanda if he hadn't been busy looking after Tony when he got back from Siberia. Every deity in existence knew Tony needed to be cared for when he came back; Rhodey's injury had hit Tony like a runaway train and Logan knew he was feeling guilt gnawing at his insides and then, of course, there were the injuries Tony himself had sustained while fighting those two super soldier assholes. It was a surprise, really, that the media hadn't caught sight of a very bruised and battered Tony limping around and trying to smile like he didn't have four cracked ribs. But then...Tony had managed to keep a secret the fact that while he had been successful in removing the shrapnel in his chest, he had been unable to completely remove the arc reactor. And Logan was not a man of science and he was most definitively not a doctor but he did understand the basic concepts; he understood that while the arc reactor was out, the casing that had once held the reactor had stayed imbedded on Tony's chest due to the fact that his lungs would collapse on each other if they took it out, which meant that Tony still had a metal contraption in his chest that did not glow anymore. So maybe Logan was even angrier with Steve because it seemed like the super soldier didn't pause to think of the damage that he would inflict on Tony by destroying the arc reactor. But Logan did know, he saw the blood seeping through Tony's shirt and the paleness of his skin and the trembling of his hands and the way he flinched when they had to fix the casing and the pain, the cries of anguish muffled by a bloodied hand when the metal in his chest shifted slightly more to the right than it should... Logan had been there on those agonizing first days after Siberia, he'd seen the hole on Tony's chest filled with blood, he'd seen Rhodey's eyes widening in fear when Tony woke up one morning choking with his own blood, he'd been next to Tony on those endless, sleepless nights where the nightmarish hands of super soldiers ripped him to shreds again and again and again. 

Logan curled his fingers into a fist and tried to keep his claws from coming out. He took a deep breath and reminded himself of the task at hand. He had to find Barnes. And then, when Tony was safely back home, he would go a few rounds with Steve and find out how quickly he could turn Captain America's suit into a more patriotic version of Deadpool's.  
\--

Rhodey was beginning to think that maybe Captain America had been abducted without him noticing and somehow been replaced by a wax statue. Rhodey had been talking (keeping his temper in check, thankfully) to Steve and explaining why he needed him to share what he knew about the Raft so that Rhodey and his two (odd) companions could go in and rescue Tony. When Steve acted reluctant to provide the information Rhodes needed, he'd begun to explain about Tony's extensive and not yet healed injuries, about the new arc reactor Tony had to install to the (once) empty casing after the fight in Siberia and about Rhodey's concerns regarding Tony's PTSD and overall mental health. It was when Rhodey was explaining that Tony had had to build a new arc reactor with the function of draining the blood and other fluids from the metal case left from the old reactor that Steve had shut his mouth and stared at Rhodes with his eyes wide open and an expression of pure horror on his face. 

"Captain?" Rhodes asked after a while of Steve staring at him in silence.

"I-I didn't know Tony still had the... I mean, when we fought, I didn't think that the reactor, that the metal, I just..." Steve tried to explain but Rhodey held up a hand and shut him up.

"I think we're past the point of telling lies to each other, aren't we, captain?" Rhodes said and cleared his throat before continuing. "Did you know Tony still had the metal casing on his chest?"

"I- Yes, we all knew, the team knew." Steve nodded and winced when he thought of the strength with which he had hit Tony but he had honestly thought the case couldn't get damaged, he'd thought in his stubbornness that Tony had kept the metal cylinder on his chest because he'd grown attached to it.

Rhodes made an affirmative motion with his head and asked, "Will you give me the information I need to save Tony now that you know why it is imperative that we get him out?"

"I- I'm sorry, James, I- I didn't-" Steve was interrupted by Rhodes slamming his hands on the table.

"Don't finish that damn sentence, Rogers! You bloody well knew what you were doing and you tried to kill Tony in Siberia, didn't you?!" A thick silence engulfed the room and Steve avoided meeting Rhodey's eyes. "Didn't you?" Rhodeys voice had gone quiet with that last question as he sat heavily back down on the chair; damn it, he had to get information on the Raft, not fight with Steve.

"Yes..." Steve's voice was so quiet that Rhodes at first didn't hear him, so Steve cleared his throat. "Yes, Rhodes, I was going to kill him, if Bucky hadn't stopped me..." Steve shook his head and looked down at his hands. Rhodey was slumped on his chair and was looking exhausted.

There was a sharp intake of breath at the door. It was Sam. "Steve? Is that... You were going to kill Stark?" Steve turned to look at Sam but found he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Bucky's my friend."

"So was Tony." It was Sam who had spoken and Steve was suddenly reminded of a bloodied Tony saying those same words. "You said Tony was fine, that you'd fought but that he was well enough to go back home." 

Steve let out a small sigh and grimaced, "You wouldn't have helped me otherwise..."

The look of horror on Sam's face broke Steve's heart to little pieces; he'd destroyed so much in the last few months and he had no idea how to begin to fix it.

Sam placed a hand on Rhodey's shoulder and sat next to him, "I'll tell you all I know about the Raft, Rhodes. We'll get Tony out of there, I swear."

\--  
For the last hour Wade had been sitting on a high branch of a tree and eating gummy bears. From his vantage point he could see Clint and Natasha walking around in the jungle. So far he was having fun, leading super spies in circles was his favorite activity, but he knew that soon he'd have to move to another tree so that they could continue on their fruitless search for him. 

"I spoke to Nick Fury, like you asked." Wade dropped to the ground next to T'Challa, who was the one who had spoken. The Merc with a Mouth and the King of Wakanda had formed an alliance of sorts in the brief time since they'd met; this alliance had a lot to do with Wade killing off a couple of criminals in the town plaza after two hours of his sauntering out of the plane and very little to do with the fact that both of them wore very tight monochromatic suits, as Wade had pointed out.

"Yeah?" Wade was pulling at the red fabric on his butt to rearrange himself on his sticky suit. "Did good old Nicky agree to help our cause?"

T'Challa gave a curt nod. "I sent Scott to Shield to retrieve the items you requested. Or rather, the items I requested in your name. Fury still thinks you're too much of a loose cannon to trust you, but he also agrees with Rhodes' plan, we need to get Tony back as soon as possible." 

Wade finished eating the gummy bears and made a sound of displeasure when he pulled down his mask over his mouth. "I killed those two bastards on the town center for you, so remember you still owe me one favor!" 

"Of course." T'Challa nodded. 

"Good." Deadpool gave a little jump of excitement and clapped his hands. "Now, I have a couple of assassins to taunt." Wade threw his hands up in the air and let out a cry, "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!"

T'Challa couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at Deadpool's antics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend has arrived to aid the new Team Tony, Sam makes a confession and Steve is still at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sam sighs and rubs a hand over his face; for the last hour he's been going over all the info he has on the Raft with Rhodey and he can feel the telltale signs of a headache appearing. He's tired but he doesn't want to take a break, not with Tony locked up and suffering. In all honesty, Sam thinks he, Rogers, Barnes, Lang, Barton and Romanov should be begging for forgiveness. Of course he doesn’t say it, but Sam knows that even if they acted the way they did due to Steve’s lies, they still did horrible things to Rhodes and Tony that had to be atoned for. At the moment they were all so focused on Bucky and Steve that they did not pause to consider that the rest of the world-the people they were supposed to protect-had a right to decide if they wanted them on their countries. The people…were scared of them and rightly so. Just because they were enhanced beings it did not mean they could break laws, kill people and destroy cities wherever they went. The Accords were not perfect but the Avengers were not perfect either and it was time they owned up to their mistakes and make all their wrongs right.

  
Suddenly, the noise of thunder filled the room and Rhodes patted his shoulder with a sad, tired smile, “Go to bed, Sam. We can continue this tomorrow.”

  
Sam hadn’t noticed when the rain started but he attempted a reassuring smile at Rhodes and said, “I’m fine, we should go on… Tony’s-”

  
Rhodey cut him off. “We won’t be able to help Tony if we are too tired to fight.” Sam stood up and stretched. “He doesn’t blame you, Sam.”

  
Silence engulfs the room before being broken by a loud thunder. Sam walks over to the window and looks out. If it wasn’t for him...if he had not been blinded by Steve’s stubbornness… “I know he doesn’t.” Sam’s voice was low and pained. “But that just makes it worse…I’ve been questioning my actions. I should have followed my own moral code, not go running after pretty boys whenever they smile at me…” Rhodey snorted and shook his head.

  
“You did what you thought was right. I understand that.” Rhodes stood up and walked to the window too.

  
“The problem is…I didn’t.” Sam doesn’t look at Rhodes when he makes this admission.

  
“You didn’t what?” Rhodey asks.

  
“I knew Steve was wrong but I followed him because I thought he needed me, because I figured he could use a friend.” Sam takes a deep breath. “I followed him because…”

  
“Because you love him.” Rhodey places a hand on Sam’s forearm and squeezes it lightly when he sees Wilson’s eyes blinking back tears. “I know.”

  
\--  
The thunder seems to shake the earth and Logan is trying to make his way into a locked warehouse. Of course it’s not a warehouse, that’s just the disguise this particular lab uses to stay away from prying eyes. Finally, after giving up on stealth, Logan kicks down the door and sends it flying off its hinges. Inside the warehouse it’s dark and nobody seems to be in so Logan walks in and turns on a big switch on the wall to his left. He smiles when the lab is bathed in light. Good, he’d hate to snoop around in the dark. Logan takes a few steps in before he stops to light a cigarette; then he goes down three flights of stairs and stops before a locked room, he twists the doorknob and walks in. Well, that was easy.

  
On a wall to Logan’s right is a control panel, on his left is what he supposes to be the cryo-machine tech station with all the…wires and blinking lights. He walks over to the glass rectangle next to the tech station and peers inside. Right. There’s a body in there but how Logan is supposed to unfreeze it and bring Barnes back to Rhodey is not something he had worked out but if things get rough Logan thinks he could just knock Barnes out, lock him back into the glass contraption and haul the whole thing across the fucking jungle. One way or the other James Buchanan Barnes is going with him back to Rhodey, whether he liked it or not.

  
When Rhodey had asked Logan if he was sure he could work the cryo-freeze machine, Logan had said yes because how hard could it be, really. And he had finally found the fucking lab so he was most definitely not going back to the mansion without the fucking super soldier. Right. Hopefully whatever he pressed wouldn’t send them flying through the air.

  
Logan presses a couple of buttons and freezing air starts to come out in waves from the glass rectangle; he rips open the glass door and watches as color returns to Barnes’ cheeks. Good. Logan steps on the stub of his cigarette and pulls another from the package. It might take a while.

  
\--  
Steve tries to stay still when he sees Rhodes sit next to him. The thunderstorm is stronger than before and the wind is howling just outside the window. They’re at the kitchen and the silence is thick but neither man dares to break it. Then, a loud thud is heard on the ceiling and the wind seems to quiet down a little. Steve tenses and looks at Rhodey.  
“Must be Wade.” Is all Rhodes says because they’re here, in Wakanda, where it’s safe and nobody could ever find them if they tried.

  
“Nope. That was most definitely not me.” Rhodey and Steve turn around so quick they topple their chairs over. Wade is sitting on top of the fridge and squirting a bottle of jelly bean syrup onto a plate that is overflowing with ice-cream. “It sounds like someone was just unalived.” Deadpool shrugs and takes another bottle of jelly bean syrup (this one is blue) and starts pouring it on his plate.

  
Before Steve or Rhodey can say or do anything, the door to the kitchen is slammed open and a well-known man is standing there.

  
“I have come to offer my help, son of Rhodes.” Thor is standing on the entryway of the kitchen, still built like a brick wall and holding Mjolnir on his right hand. Rhodey can’t help but notice (with some delight) that Thor has completely ignored Steve.

  
“Awesome! The mighty Thor has come to our aid!” Deadpool jumps down from the fridge and walks over to the Norse deity. “Nice to finally meet you, friend.”

  
“Aye. It pains me to make your acquaintance in such painful circumstances but it is indeed nice to meet you…?” Thor shakes Wade’s hand and waits for him to supply his name.

  
“Pool.” Wade smiles and shakes Thor’s hand. “Dead. Also known as Wade Wilson.”

  
“Epics shall be written in your name before this quest is over, Pool of the Dead.” Thor gives him a small smile.

  
“Awesome!” Deadpool pats Thor’s shoulder and gives Rhodey a thumbs-up. “I like this guy; let’s keep him!”

  
“Thor.” Steve says and takes a step towards him. “What are you doing here?”

  
“I have come to find our leader and bring him home, of course.” Thor places Mjolnir on top of the table and gives Steve a stern glare. “Did you not know our leader had been taken hostage?”

  
Rhodey can’t help but smile at Thor. Apparently, he was not the only one that thought the real leader of the Avengers was not Steve Rogers but Tony Stark.

  
“Tony’s not the leader of this team, Thor.” Steve says slowly, as if Thor was an idiot.

  
The Norse god frowned. “That is true. We are no longer a team so brother Anthony can’t lead us. Not to worry, though. We will rescue him and become united under his banner again!” Thor claps his hands and walks to the fridge, he pours himself a glass of iced tea before looking once again at Steve. “Am I incorrect in my assumption that brother Anthony is our team leader?”

  
Rhodey is trying not to laugh at Steve’s look of disbelief.

  
“What are you talking about, Thor? Tony is reckless, never follows orders, he’s egotistical and changes plans at the worst moments. He is most definitely not the one responsible for this team.”

  
Thor’s eyes have grown cold as he listens to Steve. “Brother Anthony is hardened by battle, a great man who has suffered much. He puts himself in positions of danger, that is true; although he always does that to protect those that fight at his side. His tactical changes have saved many of us from getting seriously injured and he makes sure our gear and technology is up to date. He compromises for the greater good, puts the needs of us in front of his and those of his company and has made terrible sacrifices to keep us united. That is what makes brother Anthony a good leader. How is it possible that you do not see this?”

  
Steve is quiet when Thor finishes talking and he tries not to slam his fist into a wall when he sees Rhodey nod in agreement with Thor’s words.

  
“Tony’s also the main reason I don’t eviscerate you right this moment.” Deadpool comments casually as he leans against the wall and takes a spoonful of ice-cream. Then, “Ah! Brain-freeze!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Tony, Thor and Logan's point of views on certain issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have some Tony!

The lights make strange patterns on the glass walls and Tony might be losing his mind just a little. Good thing he has practice with handling pain and being in terrible situations (what with his time on that damned cave and what not.)  Alright, so maybe Tony’s not handling this particularly well because he’s been screaming himself hoarse for the last three hours and there’s nothing he can do to stop the blood from dripping down his shirt and, so far, he hasn’t found a way out of this hellhole.

There’s nobody else but him on the floor of his cell and the last time someone’s given him any form of nutrition was too long ago. Tony’s been given brown water and he has no choice but to drink it if he wants to stay alive. The psychological torture is the worst, or so Tony thinks, because his captors have been ignoring him for so long he’s starting to go insane. After all, they could just let him die, couldn’t they? But Ross wants something, he always does, so maybe they won’t let him die after all. But then again…maybe Tony’s not useful anymore to anyone and they have completely forgotten about him.

No. Rhodes would not forget about him, would he? Rhodey won’t let Tony die here, he won’t. That thought has been keeping Tony sane since they threw him in. Rhodey won’t let him die. And now that he thinks about it…maybe Logan won’t let him die either. And Wade! Yes, Logan, Wade, and Rhodey are his family now and family doesn’t leave you behind to rot on a cell or beg for mercy until the end of your days. Those thoughts calmed Tony enough to stop screaming and in the subsequent silence he could hear the ventilation tubes and the soft beeping of the monitors next to his cell.

Right. He had to focus. If Ross wanted him dead, he would not be monitoring him so closely. And if he was being watched by someone then there was hope of an escape when they came in to check on him, wasn’t it? Yes, there’s an idea.

Tony pushed himself off the wall and bit back a groan of pain. He wiped his bloody hands on the fabric of his trousers and lifted the hem of his shirt to take a look at the bloody mess the arc reactor was now that he had not been able to give it proper maintenance. The blood was still being drained so…silver linings and all that. Tony let the shirt fall back down as he slowly shuffled towards one corner of his cell; there had to be a way out.

\--

 “You’re alright!” Logan slammed his hand on Bucky’s forehead and pushed him back against a wall with enough force to crack it. “You stupid motherfucker! You’re alright!”

Bucky’s eyes were wild as he desperately tried to push Logan away from him. But Logan had two arms and the experience of his time dealing with Tony so he didn’t budge. A good half hour passed in which Bucky would push against Logan with all his strength but it was no use. No matter what Bucky did, nothing worked when Logan had his hand so firmly placed on his forehead.

 “You’re alright!” Logan slammed Bucky’s head back against the wall for good measure before finally letting him go and taking a step back. "Don't go all Winter Soldier on me, you idiot!"

Bucky, exhausted, was staring at Logan with wide eyes, his shoulders tense, waiting for Logan to strike. “Who are you?” Bucky finally asked, voice rough.

“I’m Logan, Tony Stark’s friend,” Logan answered while lighting up another cigarette. “Colonel Rhodes sent me.”

“Were you sent to kill me?”

“Colonel Rhodes wants to meet with you.” Logan paused. “You’ve been asleep long enough, Sergeant.”

Bucky seemed to weigh Logan’s words and then gave a firm nod. “I assume this has to do with Anthony Stark.”

Logan’s lips curled into a smile but he didn’t answer.

\--

In Thor’s humble opinion, Midgardians were strange creatures that found pleasure in complicating everything. The God of Thunder was sitting alone on the kitchen table and waiting for a particular set of footsteps to resonate in the stillness of the night.

“Don’t remain hidden in the shadows, friend. This is, after all, your house.” Thor’s voice was soft but firm and T’Challa closed the door behind him and sat down next to Thor. “I wish to apologize for imposing my presence on your home without warning.”

“No need.” T’Challa gave Thor a soft smile and after a short silence, he spoke. “I was surprised you came at all; I did not know you held Tony in such high regard.”

Thor let out a tired sigh. “Yes; it appears that not many see Anthony as the hero he is and view him as a…threat.”

“That’s one way to say it.”

“Aye. I shall work to rectify those that insist on making Anthony the villain of the story.”

“You know Clint and Steve are reluctant to change their views on Tony.” T’Challa’s voice had gone soft, perhaps due to Thor’s solemn expression.

“Aye, they won’t be easily swayed.” Thor stood and in the moonlight, he looked like a marble sculpture come to life. “Rhodes speaks with reason; in order to change a man’s opinions, we must first change those of the man beside him.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, so it's been brought to my attention that Logan's actions might be confusing in this chapter so here's my explanation of them: I was trying to portray how Logan would handle Bucky in the event that Bucky got violent/reversed back to his WS programming. I added a line to Logan's speech to highlight that,by the way. I have always thought of Logan and Bucky as characters with a lot of communication problems so basically, Logan pushing Bucky against a wall is his way of 'containing' Bucky and prevent him from going all WS on him (his actions don't have a major calming effect but they do manage to snap Bucky out of his state of panic, kind of.) Bucky, on the other hand, is freaking out and has no idea who Logan is or what he wants of him so his first reaction would be to push Logan away until he realizes there is no imminent threat coming from Logan. So...problems of communication much?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is making progress, Logan and Bucky bond, and Natasha realizes a couple of things. Basically, a normal day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, everyone! I hope you like this! I might have another chapter up this week depending on the workload at uni; if not, there will surely be another chapter up next week!
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone for being so lovely, encouraging and uplifting readers! I was very surprised to see the amount of kudos and bookmarks this fic has gotten and I'm very happy to know you are enjoying it! 
> 
> As promised by the tags, this fic will soon have Bruce in it :)

Wade was restless. The sunlight filtering through the tree branches was enough to tell him that midday was fast approaching and still no sign of Scott. Maybe he should have just gone to SHIELD himself. It would have been easy to sneak in and grab what he needed. But no. No. Wade was trying to be good and not break any unnecessary rules (laws?) for the time being. Until Tony was back home, at least. Yep. Wade was going to be real good and behave and not go around causing (a lot) of trouble. So he sat down again on the muddy ground and let out a groan. He was being good. Yep. Being good. He could do it. It was easy. Just wait in the designated meeting area for Scott to arrive.

Wade picked up a stick and drew himself on the soft earth. He made a face underneath the mask and then drew Logan. Before he knew it, Wade had drawn Tony and Rhodes standing on the roof of Tony’s Malibu house. Then, he drew Thor standing on a cloud. Afterwards, he drew another Logan with his arm extended towards another drawn version of himself.

“Wilson.”

Wade looked up at the mention of his name and (totally not) casually tried to erase his drawings. What had gotten into him, drawing pictures of Logan and himself so fucking close to each other?

“Yep.” Wade threw the stick away and jumped to his feet. “Got what I need?”

Scott offered Wade a duffel bag and grinned. “It’s all there.”

Immediately, Wade placed the duffel bag on the ground and knelt down beside it. He carefully opened it and the first things he saw were notebooks and hardback books. He took them out of the bag and held them up to Scott to hold onto. Then, he pulled out a rectangular shaped object covered by a familiar ratty Black Sabbath t-shirt; in swift movements, he unwrapped and opened the metal box before laying it down next to the duffel. Inside the box was a 1976 walkie-talkie attached to a small box with a switch and a turned-off small lightbulb. Wade took the books and notebooks from Scott and waved him off.

“This is it, Scottie-boy. You can go off now.” Wade didn’t wait for an answer and pulled his Starkphone from one pouch of his suit.

“Hey, Wade.” Scott had started walking away but stopped suddenly to look back at the Merc with a Mouth, who looked up at him in acknowledgment. “I chose the wrong side, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, ‘fraid so.” Scott shook his head at Wade’s nonchalant shrug and walked away. “Right.” Wade touched the screen of his Starkphone and smiled when he saw it light up. “Jarvis, you hear me?”

“Yes, Mr. Pool. How may I be of assistance?” Wade gave a small fist pump at JARVIS calling him ‘Mr.Pool’, he so loved that!

“It’s time to intrude on Dr. Banner, Jarvis; let’s do this!”

\--

Logan knew that he had to keep Steve from seeing Bucky. That was easier said than done, though. Mainly because Bucky kept freaking out whenever he heard a noise coming from somewhere in the palace and he seemed to be on the verge of a Winter Soldier meltdown, which was not good for stealth at all. Because if Bucky went all assassin on everyone’s asses then Logan would have to punch his way into Rhodes’ room dragging Bucky by the hair. And that was most certainly not stealthy at all.

“Stop jumping at every little fucking noise!” Logan’s patience was running out so he lit another cigarette and took a deep drag.

Bucky looked at Logan with a stare that would, for sure, make lesser men cower but only resulted in Logan raising an eyebrow and offering Bucky the packet of cigarettes. Bucky’s eyes widened as the stared at the death sticks.

“You’re…” Bucky’s voice was rough and he had to clear his throat before speaking again. “Can I?”

Logan let out an exasperated sigh and pushed the cigarettes against Bucky’s chest, who took them. They stared at each other in silence until Bucky looked down at the packet and attempted a tiny smile. Logan raked a hand through his hair, pulled a cigarette from the package and offered it to James, filter first. Bucky leant in and took the death stick between his lips and let Logan light it for him. It had been decades since he’d smoked but he still remembered how to do it. Bucky tried to give the rest of the cigarettes back to Logan, but he waved him away.

“Keep them,” Logan said and also gave Bucky the lighter, who pocketed the items and then flicked the ashes off his cigarette. “Better?”

Bucky gave a small nod. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get to Rhodes before he comes looking for us.” Logan had taken a couple of steps when he realized Bucky wasn’t following him. “What now?”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“What were you expecting, then, me to motherfucking murder you in your sleep?” Logan growled; his impatience getting the better of him for a second.

“Well…yes.”

Logan took a deep breath. He was so not prepared to deal with feelings and super soldiers. “Alright, Barnes, I’ll bite. You’re an asshole but not the asshole I will beat the living shit out of once this is over. I’ve been on a dark place for a fucking long time and I’m pissed off and fucking tired of people assuming they can take us, break us and bend us to accommodate them, alright? I get what you did. You were acting on instinct once you escaped HYDRA; heck, who wouldn’t? Had to survive, to get back someplace safe. And what do you get for your troubles? More people manipulating you into situations that leave you no choice but to fight.” Logan took a final drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out. “I was a killer too, Barnes.” Bucky looked pained at Logan’s admission but said nothing. “And I think you might become a good man once again if someone tells you the truth.”

“How can you be so sure?” Bucky’s voice was low and pained but it had a tinge of hope in it.

“Because I was the same as you.”

\--

Natasha knew she messed up at some point. It was clear as day. She’s pretty sure that the fact that James “Logan” Howlett and Wade Wilson knew before her what had happened to Tony was a sign of how immensely she had messed up. Really, how was it possible that Wolverine and Deadpool went to Tony’s aid while she (that at some point had claimed to be Stark’s friend) did nothing. That was not alright. She had been on Tony’s side because she knew it was the right thing but then…then everyone had gone to Steve to help him except for Tony and she…she’d left Tony behind. And when Steve told everyone that Tony was back in Malibu she should have gone over there and check for herself. She should have done something more. After all, Tony had given them all a place to call home, a family, a safe haven. And she had betrayed him.

Natasha felt the tears prickling at the back of her eyelids and she clamped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from letting out a sob. What had she done?

A noise on the outside of her bedroom startled her and she stood up to investigate. Rubbing the tears on her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater, she cracked open the door and peered out.

“Clint?” She whispered.

“Can I come in?” She opened the door and let the archer in. He looked annoyed and kept on tugging at a loose string on his t-shirt. “I fucking lost him!”

“Wade?” She asked while shutting the door.

“Yeah! I was following him through the jungle when he suddenly vanished! How a guy with a bright red suit managed to do that is beyond me! I mean, isn’t he supposed to be terrible at hiding?” As Clint rambled on and on about Wade and all the things that he was surely planning, Natasha found herself tuning the archer out and her mind went to darker places. Places of torture and pain, like the Raft, where Tony was being held captive thanks to all of them and she knew that neither Steve nor Clint were thinking about Tony at all and that was an infuriating thought.

“Clint!” Natasha grabbed the archer’s arm and sat him down on the bed; she was tired of leaving her family behind, tired of repainting her ledger red with Tony’s blood.

“What?!” Clint shrugged her off and crossed his arms across his chest. “Are you listening to me, Nat? Wade’s out of control somewhere in Wakanda!”

“I’m not worried about him, he’s not a threat.”

“How can you say that? The guy’s a merc!” Clint had risen his voice and that infuriated her.

“At least he didn’t leave Tony alone to die!” Natasha finally screamed at him. “At least he was there when Tony needed him!”

“He threw us into the Raft first!”

“You did that to yourself!”

“He wanted us to stand down!”

“It was the right thing to do! He did not want us to surrender; he just wanted to stop fighting!”

Clint stood abruptly and walked to the door.

“Tony was right, Clint,” Natasha said. “And you and I have a lot to make up to him.”

Clint’s shoulders tensed but he lowered his head in a sign of surrender. When he left, Natasha sank down to her knees and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have some fluffy memories, some angst and someone punching another someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> Thank you all so much for your wonderful uplifting comments and kudos! As promised, more Tony Stark in this chapter and more Rhodey!  
> Bruce is on his way, I promise, I'm as excited as you are to finally have him in the story!  
> Enjoy!

James “Rhodey” Rhodes can pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark with accurate precision. It was a frigid winter night, December the 24th, to be precise, and both he and Tony were on the Stark’s mansion for the holidays. Rhodey had invited Tony to his home for Christmas but Tony had declined, insisting that he was going to be too busy to attend. Of course, Rhodey didn’t buy that. The look of surprise on Tony’s face when he opened his front door to find his best friend had rang the doorbell broke Rhodey’s heart. But Tony, being Tony, tried to play it cool and send Rhodey back to his family when Rhodey turned around, cupped Tony’s face between his palms and said, “Tony, _you_ are my family.” And Tony had been speechless for almost 3 minutes before he gently moved his head and hesitantly pressed his chapped lips against Rhodey’s palm.

Their relationship developed slowly. Sometimes it was wonderful and sometimes it was nerve-wracking but it was always worth it. There had been some tense moments in which Rhodey had been afraid Tony might actually break up with him because, for all his reputation, Tony tended to think the worst of himself and get into trouble without meaning to. For example, the time Rhodey came home to find a half-naked Pepper yelling at Tony from the top of the stairs while Tony hid in his workshop. When he asked Tony about it, his genius engineer answered that, apparently, Pepper thought he had been hitting on her and wanted to have sex. So Pepper had been waiting for him in his room while he went to his workshop to work because he absolutely did not know there had been a misunderstanding and, “…you know, Rhodey, that woman is terrifying.” Rhodey had been too shocked to form coherent answers because only Tony could get into such a mess but Tony had taken his silence to mean he wanted to break up with him and Rhodey had spent at least a week showing Tony how much he loved him.

Afghanistan had been a pretty tense moment on their relationship too. Rhodey had looked for Tony day and night, defied direct orders from his superiors and managed not to get court-martialed only because Pepper had pulled some strings (thanks to SI’s contracts with the military.)  And when he saw Tony kneeling on the sand dunes he was finally able to breathe again. Then Stane tried to kill Tony and Rhodey had felt his heart stop for a few seconds when he found him on the floor of his workshop, hurt but alive. There was also the palladium poisoning. And the Mandarin incident. And a thousand and one more incidents in which Rhodey had been convinced he had lost Tony for good. But somehow he hadn’t. And Rhodey will never stop being thankful for that.

And now here is Rhodey without Tony. And somewhere in the middle of the ocean is Tony without Rhodey. And that, that is just not how the world is supposed to be.

Rhodey takes out his Starkphone and presses the touch screen.

“Jarvis. Status on Dr. Banner, please.”

“Of course, Colonel. Dr. Banner has now boarded the jet. ETA 4 hours.”

“Thank you. Did Wade talk to him?”

“As per your instructions, Mr. Pool only operated the transmitter while I spoke to Dr. Banner.”

“Good. We can’t have the good doctor Hulking out before he gets here. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, Colonel.”

\--

There’s flashes of color and half-finished conversations floating around in his mind. The outside world has been spinning out of control for half an hour now and Tony is not so sure he remembers where he is anymore, or what is real and what is not.

“Ah, here’s our little lab-rat. Tony Stark…”

 _…Tony. Tony, are you listening to me?_ I am, Rhodey, baby, I am, I always listen to you. Always you. It’s always been you, Rhodey, I am so sorry. Sorry, baby. I am so sorry.

“Are you completely sure this is the same chair they used on Sergeant Barnes? If it’s not…”

 _…ok to keep beating yourself up for what Stane did, Tony._ Rhodey, light of my life, turn around, let me see your face. Rhodey? Baby? Rhodey?

“Yes, sir, it’s the very same chair. We just need to…”

_…make some changes, Tones. This place looks like a…_

“…machine. I don’t want him to lose any morsel of knowledge he has stored in his brain. He’s just…”

 _…a genius, Tony! You figured it out! I’m so proud of you, Tones._ Rhodey, don’t go. Rhodey, wait. Rhodey.

“…will be useful. Anthony Stark will be brought to his knees before…”

_…this day is over, Rhodey. I want you to meet Logan, he’s like me..._

“…need to give him another injection to keep him still…”

_…am Deadpool, Mr. Stark. I…thank you…for everything you’ve done for me…_

“…too dehydrated. Might be useful to…”

_...For you, sir, always._

\--

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 _Fucking hell._ Logan turned around to face the man who had spoken. Surprise, surprise, it was none other than Steve Rogers.

“And you shouldn’t be alive,” Logan answered as he discreetly looked around. Barnes had evaporated. Puff! One moment he had been walking next to him and the next he was gone. He had probably heard Steve approaching and had disappeared. Now, what does that tell us about Bucky’s relationship with Steve, huh? At least Logan did not feel the need to disappear whenever Wade dropped by.  

Logan took a new packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one before turning around. He was about to walk away when he felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder and he tensed. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” Logan enunciated every word slowly and took a deep breath. When Steve didn’t let go, he spun around and slammed the super soldier against the nearest wall. He placed his forearm on Steve’s chest to keep him in place.

“You are not supposed to be here.” Steve was looking at Logan with his patented ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ frown but Logan shrugged and flicked the ash of his cigarette. “King T’Challa opened the door of his house to us and snooping around when he didn’t authorize you-” Logan’s deep throated laugh interrupted Steve, who blushed fiercely in anger.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Logan taunted.

Steve set his jaw and pushed at Logan’s arm with both hands but Logan didn’t budge. The look of bewilderment on Steve’s face was like Christmas for Logan.

“What’s the matter, Captain? Finally found someone you can’t beat?” Logan smiled as he took the final drag of his cigarette. While both men were somewhat equal in strength, Wolverine’s regenerative power allowed him an advantage over most enhanced beings, statistically speaking, the only two ‘superheroes’ he might have trouble beating would be Thor and the Hulk. Logan knew this thanks to Tony, who (by the way) was being held captive by Ross thanks to Captain America and his capsicle cult followers (as Deadpool calls them) and Logan was not in the forgiveness business when the life of one of his friends was on the line.

Steve had been struggling against Logan without success so when Logan took a step back, he was somewhat relieved and ashamed of his lack of strength. Logan shook his head and said, “Think this is how Tony felt when you had him on the ground?” Steve’s eyes widened but he said nothing, his mouth was a thin line and Logan could feel the anger radiating off him. “It’s been a long time since you were the little guy, Captain.” Logan spat the title like it was venomous and started to walk away.

“He deserved it.” Steve’s voice was a little too loud and much too arrogant so Logan turned around and slammed his fist against Captain America’s jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Wade. Wade and Bucky. Bruce and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. Writing this chapter was much more exhausting than I had anticipated but here it is! Finally!
> 
> Militar slang used by Deadpool:  
> This is bone. ->This is pointless.  
> ...the Jack.->"Jack" is a term of contempt used to reference people who look out for themselves and not their mates.

Bucky does not remember much of his life before being the Winter Soldier but he is damn sure the Steve he used to know would not say such a thing about one of his teammates. The Steve he used to know would not say something as cold and vicious as: “ _He deserved it._ ” Because Bucky understands Stark’s reasoning. (And the pain he’s going through.) He truly does. (The torture, the pain, the anguish, the-) And maybe Bucky has been having doubts about Steve lately.

Logan’s fist had sent Steve flying backward, and before Bucky knew it, a fight had begun just three meters away from his hiding place (which happened to be a wardrobe.) Now, the old Bucky would have gone and saved Steve from being beaten to a bloody pulp. But then again, the old Steve was gone and this new Steve was a complete stranger to Bucky; a stranger that abandoned one of his teammates, lied to his amnesiac best friend and then tried to cover up his lies with more lies so that he could ensure the rest of the team followed his every order.  

Bucky pushed the wardrobe door open, slid out and jumped out a nearby window and landed on a deserted patio.

“What’s up, sugar-cup?” Bucky whirled around to find a strange man in a tight red suit leaning against a wall. “Going to run off again?” The man was skimming through a worn notebook and from time to time he would dog-ear a page.

“He’s going to kill Steve.”

“Say again?” The man had closed the notebook and was now looking at Bucky.

“Logan. He’s going to kill Steve.” Bucky repeated. He did not know who this man in the red suit was but Bucky knew he was not on Steve’s side during the Accords debacle and that was enough.

A long silence stretched between them until, “That son of a motherfucking bitch!” The man slid the notebook inside a pouch on his belt and took out a gun from a holster.  Without waiting for Bucky, the man ran inside the palace; a few seconds later gunshots echoed through the walls and Bucky (calmly, reasonably) decided that he might get more help from someone less…volatile. Bucky found it odd that he could be so calm in the midst of a crisis but maybe…maybe he was just in shock and relying on his Winter Solder instincts to act, right? It had nothing to do with the fact that Bucky wanted to punch Steve himself when he heard the derisive tone he used when he addressed Stark. And Bucky’s sudden urges to ( ~~protect)~~ ensure Anthony Stark’s safety had nothing to do with his anger at Steve and everything to do with his guilt from the atrocities he had committed against him (and the rest of humanity.)

Noises from the fight could still be heard from the outside and Bucky had no idea what to do anymore. When he went back in he saw that Logan had lifted Steve off the floor by his neck and was holding him against the wall with a calmness that reminded Bucky too much of his time as the Winter Soldier.  He made sure to remain in the shadows because a part of him wanted to yell at Steve and the other one wanted to punch Steve with his metal arm and that was most certainly not something he was supposed to do (or could do, anyway.)

“I could kill you.” Logan’s voice was low but not a hint of his anger showed. “All I need to do is squeeze.”

Deadpool was standing next to Logan, holding one of his guns with his right hand. There were three bullets embedded on the wall next to Steve’s head.

\--

Wade was looking at Logan and Steve with the eyes of a predator. He was analyzing, plotting and anticipating their movements. At some point, Logan was going to let go of Steve and Wade had to be ready to act at that precise moment. Logan would not kill Steve and he was not going to indulge in a fight that could end up causing more trouble than good, that much was clear, but it was also clear the strain Logan was going through by holding back. Wade knew a little about restraint and a lot about letting go and he knew that if Logan indulged his murderous intent…well, that would not end well.

Why? Eh, that’s a hard question. But the answer always came down to this: Tony.

Yes, Tony. Tony was the reason none of them were going to kill Steve. Because Tony was a good man and he did not want bloodshed in his name. Because when Tony came back from Siberia, still battered and bruised and half dead, he had asked of them all a simple request: Don’t touch Steve. Yes, even after Siberia, Tony had been willing to protect Steve and his former teammates because it was the right thing to do because bloodshed only led to more bloodshed.

That, of course, did not mean that they would not punish Steve and the rest of his cult followers. (Because they would and Deadpool would make sure they never, ever hurt anyone like they hurt Tony again.) Wade understood Tony’s need for peace, even if he did not share the sentiment. (Which is what brought him to his current predicament, by the way.)

“Logan.” Wade’s voice did not waver, not even when Logan sharply turned his head and glared at him. “This is bone. Let the fucking Jack go.”  That was a bargain and Deadpool was far from sure that it would work, but military slang had saved his ass once and he was not above using it to bring Logan back to his senses.

Wade tucked the gun back into its holster and stretched his arms above his head, trying to appear nonchalant and calm. Logan’s claws had begun to extend but he took a deep breath and pulled them back in. After a few more seconds, he let go of Steve and Wade used that opening to slide in between Logan and Captain America.

“So…” Wade purred. “Want to let out some steam in my room?” Logan grunted at him in annoyance and started walking down the corridor. _Huh, look at that…his ass actually looks really nice in those jeans. I mean, no! No. Bad Deadpool! No._

When Wade looked around, Steve was gone.

“You can come out from the shadows now, Dracula.” Deadpool smiled when he saw Bucky walking hesitantly towards him.

\--

Bruce stepped out of the jet and took a deep breath; he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and let out a weary sigh. When his emergency transmitter (which was actually an old ’76 walkie-talkie Tony had improved) went off the day before, at first he had thought it was a malfunction (even if the idea that Tony’s tech would malfunction was ridiculous.) But when Jarvis’ voice came over the speaker and told him that Tony not only had been terribly injured in Siberia but that Ross had taken him, well, Bruce had felt very green indeed. He knew almost nothing of what had happened in Siberia thanks to his isolation but as soon as the jet had arrived he’d begun reading the news and watching videos of what had transpired during his absence. Bruce was angry. He was seething and that was an understatement. The Other Guy had been roaring in the back of his mind since he heard the news and, maybe for the first time, he wanted to indulge in the Hulk’s desires and smash everything in his path. Not only had the so-called “Team Cap” hurt the people they were supposed to protect, they also hurt Tony and Rhodey deeply and Steve had actually tried to kill Tony. Tony, who had accepted Bruce as he was, green and all. Tony, who had treated Bruce like a normal person and not a monster. Tony, who had believed Bruce was a good man despite all the evidence to the contrary. Tony, who was Bruce’s friend.

Bruce was welcomed into the palace and shown to his room but as soon as the Dora Milaje left, he dropped his duffel bag and stalked out of his chambers.

“Bruce?” Natasha’s voice floated down a flight of stairs to Bruce and he stopped in his tracks. “Bruce, when did you get here?” The scientist turned around and saw Natasha descend the stairs with her usual grace; before (before the Accords and the fights and the lies) he would have been pleased to see her. This time when he saw her, he felt only anger.

“Where’s Rhodes?” Bruce had taken a step back when she had extended her arm towards him because he was not ready for this, not ready for friendly touches and smiles when Tony was suffering.

“Bruce, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Natasha had tried, once again, to get close to Bruce, but he had backed away from her.

“I trusted you.” Bruce’s voice was low and pained and on the back of his eyelids he could almost see Natasha on those lonely nights spent together at the Tower; he could almost see her wearing her black nightgown and feel her warm hands on his shoulders. It had been just after fighting Loki and they had both been tired and unable to sleep and she had placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him and it was sweet and tender and warm and Bruce had never felt so alive before and when she had asked him to stay the night and just hold her, he had stayed and he had stared at the ceiling wondering if that was what happiness felt like. “He’s all I have.” That little phrase has the whole weight of the world in it because it’s true, truer than anything else he could say at that moment because Bruce had found a family in Tony and Natasha had helped take that away from him and that, that hurt so much more than any other wound someone could inflict on him.

“I know.” Her voice was steady but she had to blink back the tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and T'Challa, Bruce and Thor, Wade and Logan.  
> This chapter contains mature (ish) content so tread carefully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovelies  
> Here's the 9th chapter of this fic, I'm glad to hear you've been enjoying it so far and I'm very happy and thankful for all the support you've given me. I can't believe I have more than 300 kudos! It's amazing!  
> I've been thinking about couples and which ones I should include so new tags might be added in the future.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Sam had been staring at his (cold) mug of tea for almost 15 minutes and he’s no closer to putting his thoughts in order than he was when he saw Steve angrily walking past the kitchen half an hour ago. Sam’s first instinct had been to follow him because he had managed to catch a glimpse of the bruise on Steve’s jaw and the fingerprints on his neck but…but Sam was sure that if he went after the super soldier, something would go terribly wrong. Things were terrible enough already. It had been bad when he’d seen Tony’s new friends disembark from that plane but it had gotten worse when Thor and Dr. Banner arrived. They hadn’t spoken a word to Sam, not really, and he didn’t blame them. Dr. Banner had been cold towards him when he had walked past him in the hallway; Sam had attempted to introduce himself but Dr. Banner had politely (and icily) answered that he knew who Sam was and that he had to go and talk to Colonel Rhodes and, “…do try to stay out of my way for a while, Mr. Wilson. You won’t like me when I’m angry.”  Then Thor had appeared while Sam had been having breakfast and the demi-god had bid him good morning and proceeded to side-step any and all attempts at conversation coming from Sam; Thor was never rude but he made clear that he would rather not talk to anyone who had wronged Tony.

“I thought you might want to know that Steve had an encounter with Logan,”  T’Challa spoke calmly as he approached Sam and sat down next to him. The kitchen table was overflowing with papers in Sam’s handwriting; papers on The Raft and security measures and at least twenty written apologies for Tony that he hadn’t been able to finish.

“Did he?”

“It appears that Steve gave an unfortunate opinion regarding Tony’s current predicament and Logan felt the need to remind him of his mortality.”

Sam felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head. “What…what did he say?”

“I believe the exact words he used were: ‘He deserved it.’”

Sam gave a tired sigh and slumped further into his chair, “I’m surprised he got away with only a couple of bruises…”

“Steve’s just realizing that there are people he won’t be able to order around as he did with the Avengers.”

A long, thick silence filled the room and Sam felt as though he could drown in it. “I should have read the Accords. If I hadn’t followed blindly after Steve…I would have noticed something was off.”

T’Challa nodded but didn’t say anything so Sam continued, “I…when Tony came to the Raft to ask about Steve, I was the one who told him they were in Siberia. I didn’t think…I-I just wanted him to help Steve, to bring him back home… I never thought things would go that wrong.”

“Tony did rip Barnes’ arm off,” T’Challa said. “I’m not justifying anyone’s actions but…from what Barnes told me, things would have eventually cooled down if Steve hadn’t intervened.”

“The real problem is that Steve didn’t tell Tony about the Winter Soldier murdering his parents. Tony can be stubborn but he wouldn’t put the blame on someone who had been HYDRA’s plaything…he would have been angry at Barnes and he might have still ripped his arm off but… I have the feeling that if he had known beforehand, things would have gone a lot differently.” Sam’s voice had begun to quiver at the end but T’Challa didn’t comment on it.

“Yes,” The King eventually said, “But we cannot change the past.”

“I…I don’t know what to do anymore.”

T’Challa stood, “I’ll say this to you once so you best not forget it. If you put Anthony Stark’s life at risk once again, you will not be welcomed in Wakanda anymore.”

\--

“Bruce!” Thor’s voice resonated through the hallway and Bruce looked up and couldn’t help but smile at the thunder god.

“Thor,” Before Bruce could say anything more, he found himself on the receiving end of a bear hug.

“It is good to see you, friend.” Thor let go of Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am glad to have you on our side in this endeavor.”

“Yes, I was very…shocked when I spoke to Jarvis. I…I’m also surprised to see you here.” Bruce was nervously cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

“Aye. In the past, I have, on occasion, acted harshly towards Anthony but he is a good friend and has always understood and forgiven the error of my ways.” Thor’s voice soothed Bruce and the scientist tried to push away the strange feeling on his chest that seemed to grow warmer whenever Thor smiled. “I must admit…when we first met I was baffled by Anthony’s similarities with Loki.”

Bruce stopped cleaning his glasses and put them back on, “Similarities?”

“Aye. Loki and Anthony, they both love knowledge and have suffered a great deal due to their mental prowess. At first, it seemed as if fate was mocking me, showing me what my brother could have been if we led other lives.” Thor’s eyes were sad and had in them a longing for something unattainable, “But now I see that is not the case, I understand that I am being given another opportunity to be a good brother, although, the appropriate term, in this case, would be brother-in-arms.”

Bruce didn’t know what to say so he remained silent; he suddenly experienced an urge to take Thor’s hand on his own, an urge to tell Thor that it was alright to be vulnerable, that even beings like him were allowed to experience fear and frustration and pain. But he didn’t. Because even if Thor’s relationship with Jane was over before it began and Bruce had seen Thor mourn the failing relationship, he couldn’t bring himself to even touch the Asgardian. Because Thor probably wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. Because Thor was the sunlight and the moonlight and the rain and the thunder and everything that made life worth living and Bruce was just a scientist with foggy glasses.

\--

Deadpool’s mask fell to the ground next to the discarded gloves, katanas, and guns. Next came a white sleeveless shirt and Deadpool’s belt. Wade had ended up escorting Bucky to Rhodes and then he had promptly evaporated, in order to give them some time to talk and then Wade had walked into his room and the rest was history.

“We will never speak of this again.” Logan’s voice was rough and his hands pushed Deadpool’s tight suit off his shoulders and down his legs, allowing Wade to kick off the offending item. Logan’s belt came next, followed by his jeans and before they knew it, the both of them were in their underwear and stumbling to the bed.

Wade straddled Logan’s waist and ran his hands down his chest. Logan kissed like a man who had lost too much and been granted too little and Wade could feel the desperation in the way his hands gripped his hips. When Wade had opened the door to his bedroom and saw Logan sitting on the bed, he had been surprised and slightly alarmed. Surprised because Logan was like a marble sculpture come to life and Wade had never wanted someone so much as he did Logan and it felt like a dream because there was no way in hell Wade was actually getting what he wanted for once. Alarmed because…well, when Logan had looked up there had been a look in his eyes that suggested he was about to fall on the wrong side of the abyss and Wade had never been good at pulling people back from dark places but he could start now, he could do this thing for Logan and maybe, if he was very, very lucky, he might get to wake up next to Logan the following day.

Logan’s calloused fingers were rubbing circles on Wade’s hipbones and the Merc with a Mouth would have ended up with bruises if not for his super healing abilities. Logan flipped them around so that he was the one straddling Wade and a strange thought suddenly occurred to him. _I’m going to fuck Wade Wilson._

Wade, on the other hand, was too busy running his hands all over Logan’s chest to form a coherent thought, but when Logan slithered down the bed to mouth at Deadpool’s (still clothed) arousal, a strangled groan escaped his lips and Wade wondered, if only for a moment, how things ended up like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony. Bucky and Rhodey. Logan and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> I was not expecting this chapter to be up today but TA-DA!  
> I had some time on my hands and decided to work on it and upload it :)  
> I hope you like the chapter and thank you once again for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! You're all amazing! Thank you and enjoy!

When Tony opens his eyes, he’s alone again. His cell is damp and dark but he can still feel the electric shocks in his body and his throat is raw from all his screaming but he doesn’t think he could scream anymore even if he wanted to; he’s exhausted. His mouth tastes like copper and his ratty t-shirt is slick with blood and sweat.

_Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?_

Tony’s been drifting in and out of consciousness and he might actually be going insane, if his thought processes are anything to go by.

_I have an army._

Tony tries to turn around but he’s lying on the ground of his cell and Loki’s voice sounds even more desperate than it did when they fought in New York.

_Next time you ride with me, okay?_

Rhodey. Where was Rhodey? What if they have him too? He has to get up and get the Iron Man suit and fight and-

_Don’t waste your life…_

No, Yinsen, please, no. I can’t do this again, I can’t go back there, I don’t know what they want, I can’t do what they want, there’s no- Please! The battery, the battery can’t get wet, please, please!

_You’re a disgrace, boy!_

I was never good enough, was I? But I could be, I could be, give me a chance, give me a chance, please, I can change, I can be like Steve. I can be like Steve, Howard!

_You…you’re not afraid of me?_

No, Bruce, no. If you saw the monster in me you’d understand. You’re a good man, Bruce, you’re not alone, I’m here now, aren’t I?

_Oh, bambino, I’ll always love you._

Mom? Mom, please, I don’t like the dark…Space…it's terrifying out there, mom. I don’t want to go back, mom, please, don’t let them take me away! Mom! Mom!

_Congratulations, sir._

I don’t want to die, Jarvis, I’m scared and death is cold and I don’t want to go alone. I don’t-I can’t do this alone, Jarvis, please… I…I miss you.

\--

Bucky is staring at the bionic arm on Rhodes’ bed and wondering if this is a test.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Rhodes takes a careful step towards him.

“Why?” Bucky’s voice is low and he has to blink to keep the tears at bay.

“When Tony came back…he started working on this,” Rhodes nods at the arm and the extra plates and cables sitting next to it. “He thought you might…need it, when you came out of cryo-freeze, that is.”

Bucky does not know Tony Stark at all but he’s starting to understand the man behind the name, even if he’s not here right now. And from what he can tell, it’s obvious that Tony was making a huge effort to bring the Avengers back together for the greater good. And that…that just makes Bucky feel guiltier.

“You know what happened in Siberia,” Bucky says and dares to stretch out his arm to touch the bionic limb. “Why would he show me…such…such kindness?”

Rhodes smiles a smile that’s probably reserved for Tony alone and, suddenly, Bucky feels as though he’s witnessing something private, so he looks away.

“At first Tony wanted to kill you. He locked himself in his workshop for three days straight without sleeping and…when he came out, he looked at me and said, ‘Rhodey, that Barnes guy has been through hell. I think he might need a new arm.’” Rhodey sat down on the bed next to the arm and stretched out his legs; the braces he wore were now lighter, smaller versions of the first prototype and an image of Tony helping him put them on flashes through his mind. “Next thing I know, Logan’s carrying three crates of vibranium into the workshop and Wade’s holding a welding torch next to Tony.”

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky has mixed feelings about the loss of his arm but he can’t lie, the bionic arm is a work of art.

“He’s had it ready for a while, he’d been thinking of sending it to King T’Challa but…” Rhodes trails off.

Bucky’s silent for a few minutes because he’s about to say something that might change the course of the rest of his life and he wants his words to come out straight and not tangled because this might be the only shot he gets at righting his wrongs.

“Colonel,” Bucky clears his throat and straightens his spine. “I’d like to be part of the rescue team to bring Anthony Stark home and…if he’ll let me…I’d like to- I’d like to prove myself worthy of fighting alongside him in the future.”

\--

Logan wakes up with a warm body pressed to his side. The room is hot and he’s sweating, the sheets are tangled between his legs and he remembers way too clearly the events of last night. Slowly, carefully, so as not to startle Wade (because even Deadpool has flashbacks and panic attacks and you don’t want to find yourself on the wrong side of Deadpool’s knife when you’re desperately trying to get rid of a boner), Logan manages to untangle his legs and sits up. Wade looks much younger when he’s asleep and a strange emotion twists painfully in Logan’s chest when he realizes this is probably the time to walk out of the room and pretend this never happened. Instead, Logan goes into the bathroom and when he comes back, Wade has his eyes open and he’s staring at the ceiling.

“Morning,” Logan picks up his discarded briefs and slips them on.

Wade smiles but it does not reach his eyes, and Logan finds himself wanting to do anything to bring Wade back to his usual cheerful, annoying self.

“Something wrong?” Logan sits down on the bed and lights up a cigarette. Suddenly, Wade seems to snap back to old self and he pushes himself up on one elbow and winks at Logan.

“Just perfect, Wolvie-baby.” Wade extends his hand and Logan gives him the cigarette. They pass the death stick back and forth and when Wade takes the last drag, an awkward silence settles between them.

“So…” Wade’s half-dressed and Logan memorizes the way the tight red suit hugs the merc’s hips. “We’re meeting everyone today, huh?” Logan makes a grunting noise that sounds like an affirmative and Wade continues. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

Wade’s opening the door when Logan speaks up, “We could do this again sometime. If you want.”

Wade’s smiling and he’s trying to keep himself from giggling like a teen girl with a crush on a celebrity but he forces himself to be calm as he looks over his shoulder at Logan and winks at him. “Sure thing, hot stuff. Sure thing…”

The door closes and Logan looks at the empty space next to him on the bed; that strange feeling is back and suddenly it’s hard to breathe and the world is spinning too fast and Logan wants to open the door and pull Wade back into bed and trace each and every scar on the merc’s back with his fingers and- No. Logan shakes his head and lights up another cigarette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Bruce. Team Tony. Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thanks again for all the support, guys.

“Dr. Banner?” Wade dropped down from the tree branch and landed next to Bruce, who startled and his skin turned green for a few seconds.

“Yes?” Bruce answered.

“I’m Wade Wilson. I also go by Deadpool.” Wade offered his hand to Bruce to shake.

“Um…good…good to meet you.”

“Tony has told me a lot about you. He says you’re the smartest guy he knows and that you’re a good friend, which is why you are here, I guess. Because Rhodes told me to use the transmitter to get Jarvis to talk to you but I was seriously worried that you would not come since…you know, everyone that betrayed Tony is here, even Natasha. And I don’t mean to pry but I guess it must be horrible to see her after she did what she did and I don’t know much about love or relationships but it must suck because she did stab Tony in the back and I really dislike people who betray their friends so I don’t know how you can stand to be in the same room as her.” Wade finally let go of Bruce’s hand and took a step back to allow the doctor a moment to take in all that Wade had said.

“Uh. I...um…thanks?” Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sorry but…why are you only dressed from the waist down?”

“Huh?” Wade looked down and seemed to finally realize that he had yet to pull the suit the rest of the way up. “I hadn’t noticed. Thanks!”

“Rough night?” Bruce asked while looking at Wade’s hickey-covered neck.

Wade smiled and licked his lips. “You could say that.”

\--

After Rhodey introduced everyone, he gave them all some sensible rules by which to regulate their conduct during their rescue mission.

“No, Wade, for the hundredth time, nobody will mutilate, eviscerate, dismember, incapacitate or harm Steve Rogers in any way or form before we get Tony out of the Raft.”

“Aw, Rhodey, man! Come on!” Wade was perched on the back of the couch on Rhodey’s room and he had a pout on his face that would make Tony proud.

“I’m with Wade on this one.” Everyone snapped to attention when they heard Bucky’s voice. The soldier had been terribly quiet during the introductions and hearing him openly speak of his desire to hurt Steve was shocking, to say the least. “If Steve tries to stop us from leaving, we might have to fight him.”

“The Soldier of Winter speaks wisely, for even if Anthony does not wish for Steven to be harmed, if he stands in our way he leaves us no other choice.” Thor’s voice was deep like thunder and Logan nodded his agreement.

“Fine,” Rhodey gave a small smile at his rag-tag group of heroes. “But we will only harm Steve if he gets in our way.”

“I have a first-aid kit packed, it’s already on the quinjet. I’d also like to prepare for the worst case scenario,” Bruce spoke calmly even if his eyes were flashing green. “When we get to Tony, I’ll do a quick check and stabilize him so that we will be able to move him. We don’t know what Ross has put him through but…I have a feeling that we might need to carry him out of there.”

“If he’s having panic attacks or intense flashbacks we might also need to contain him to prevent him hurting himself.” Logan raised an eyebrow at Wade’s words and the rest of the team looked surprised. “What? I know how to deal with PTSD too.”

“Right. Yes, as Wade said, we will need to prepare for that,” Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. “I’ve also packed the arc reactor replacement.”

“Good,” Rhodey gave Bruce a curt nod. “Now, infiltration. Here are the plans I’ve managed to get of the Raft and also the information Sam provided.”

“Hold on,” Logan was leafing through the papers but there was something that didn’t sit right with him. “Where’s the info from Rogers?”

Rhodey took a deep breath. “He refused to give it to me.”

Bucky stood up suddenly, causing Wade (who was sitting behind him) to slip from his place on the couch. “He refused?” Rhodes gave a nod. “He _refused_?” Bucky saw red.

“Sergeant-” Bruce reached out towards him but Bucky was already marching down the corridor and the door slammed shut.

“Fucking hell,” Logan pushed the papers against Wade’s chest (who automatically took them) and went out the door, following Bucky.

“I guess we’re leaving now.” Wade passed the papers to Rhodes, slung a duffel bag over his shoulder and followed after Logan.

Rhodey sighed and Bruce patted his arm consolingly. “At least Barnes will get to test his new arm before we get to the Raft.”

“Shall we follow them?” Thor grabbed Mjolnir and was out the door before Rhodes could answer.

Bruce looked at Rhodes and gave a half-shrug; the Colonel rolled his eyes. “Fine. But we’re not killing Steve.” _Not yet, anyway._

\--

“Rogers!” Bucky slammed the door to the kitchen open and went inside. Clint, Scott, Sam and Steve were sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

“B-Bucky?”

“How could you?!” Barnes walked slowly towards Steve, who was staring at Bucky with wide eyes.

“Bucky, why are you here?” Sam was now standing too; Clint and Scott were still seated, too shocked to move.

“You refused to help Rhodes.” Bucky stood tall in front of Steve, almost invading his personal space.  

“I can’t help them break Tony out; he’s dangerous, Buck.”

“Dangerous?” Bucky barked out a bitter laugh. “ _I’m_ dangerous! And yet I’m here and he’s there! Why?!”

“Bucky-”

“Why?!”

“Because you’re worth more than him!”

By the time Clint and Scott launched themselves at Barnes, it was too late. Bucky’s metal arm had connected with Steve’s jaw with a satisfying ‘crack’ and Steve stumbled a few steps back and spat out blood.

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck.”

“It always ends in a fight, Rogers.” Bucky flexed the fingers on his metal arm and heard the soft whirring of the plates rearranging themselves; he thought of Tony, of beating him up in Siberia. He thought of Tony working on a metal arm for him because Tony believed there was something worth saving in Bucky. He thought of the Steve he used to know and the Steve that was currently standing in front of him in the kitchen.

Logan had reached the kitchen in time to hear Bucky’s conversation with Steve and was now looking at the two super soldiers with an unreadable expression on his face. Clint and Scott were standing next to Steve, their guards up, waiting for Bucky to do something. Sam was still standing next to the table. The door opened again and Wade, Thor, Bruce and Rhodes walked in; they stood silently to the side because this was Bucky’s fight and they knew better than to intervene.

“You’re a bully, Rogers.” Bucky’s voice was the only sound in the room. “I can’t believe I ever called you my friend.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap and Team Tony. Logan and Wade. Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I also want to thank all of you for all your support, you're the best!  
> Also, I want to let you all know that there WILL be a happy ending to the story so take heart, we'll make it through the dark and into the light soon enough.

“Bucky, wait!” Steve’s voice was pained and panicked but Bucky didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for the man standing before him. “What happened? Why are you-” Suddenly Steve seemed to realize that Bucky had hit him with his metal arm and his eyes widened as he pointed at it. “Where did you get that?”

“Anthony Stark made it for me.” Bucky’s hands were steady as he took the package of cigarettes from his pocket.

“What? Stark did that?!”

“Yes,” Bucky was lighting a cigarette and Logan, who was now standing next to him, smiled slightly. “Problem?”

“Problem?!” Steve raked his hands through his hair. “Of course there’s a problem! That bastard may have done something to the arm! You don’t know him, Bucky, he’s an egotistical asshole who-”

“Hey!” Wade’s voice rang out clear and strong, and was immediately followed by the familiar sound of a katana being unsheathed. “Shut your fucking trap!”

“Wanna fight?” Clint straightened up and glared at the Merc.

“Hell, yeah, come at me, Hawkass, I’ll rip you apart.” Wade licked his lips and dropped the duffel.

“Wilson.” Rhodey’s voice was warning enough so Wade took a step back and relaxed his stance just enough to look at ease.

Steve let out a half-snort, half-laugh and smirked at Bucky. “This is the side you’re choosing, Buck?” Rhodey’s eyes narrowed. “Stark’s not worth it, Buck, trust me.”

“James.” Bucky licked his lips and took a drag of his cigarette. “For you, it’s James, not Bucky.” Steve’s eyes widened and he looked as if someone had stabbed him in the back.

“Bucky…what…what are you saying?” Steve had gone deadly pale while Bucky snuffed out the cigarette on the ashtray on the table. “I…I’m with you, remember? Remember? Till the end of the line.”

Bucky ducked his head and gripped the table so hard with his flesh arm that his knuckles turned white; then he slowly lifted his head and looked Steve straight in the eye. “This is the end of the line, Steve.”

\--

“Should you really be doing that while we’re on the Quinjet?” Logan sat down next to Wade, who was sharpening a knife and silently fuming.

“Nope.” Wade popped the ‘p’ and smirked half-heartedly at Logan, who let out a grunt in acknowledgment, leaned back and closed his eyes. A couple of minutes later Wade stopped and put away the knife, he stood and stretched before sitting back down. He looked at Logan and reached a hand towards him but stopped himself before actually making contact with his arm. Wade frowned and tried again but his stomach was in knots and his chest felt constricted and he couldn’t bring himself to touch Logan.

“Out with it, Wilson, what’s on your mind?” Logan spoke with his eyes closed and Wade let out a curse.

“Nothing.” Wade pouted as he looked out a small window at the clouds below; after the scene in the kitchen, Steve had stormed off, followed closely by Clint and Scott. Sam had looked guiltily at Bucky but in the end had excused himself and left the room as well. When they were getting ready for take-off, King T’Challa approached the Quinjet and bid them goodbye (Wade had taken the opportunity to point out to the King that he still owed him one favor.) Now they were flying towards the last known coordinates of the Raft and Wade was feeling restless.

A strange apprehension had seized the Merc with a Mouth and he seemed unable to shake it off and maybe it was a sign of some sort because Wade couldn’t stop thinking of Tony in a cell screaming himself hoarse and going through all his nightmares alone. Wade had been alone for most of his life and in the darkness of the night he sometimes admitted that he was terrified of loneliness; of course he didn’t say these things out loud but sometimes he wished he could; sometimes Wade wished he could wake up at 3 am and roll over in bed and find himself next to someone who loved him.

Logan stood and pulled Wade up with him, wordlessly he pushed the Merc into a storage closet and closed the door behind them. It was hot and cramped inside the closet but Wade didn’t say a word as Wolverine took off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. Tenderly, affectionately, Logan took Wade’s hands in his and guided them to his hips; Wade could feel the bone and muscle underneath his fingertips and a small smile graced his rugged features.

“Why?” Wade’s voice was a whisper loaded with the bitter flavor of desperation.

“So you remember what it feels like to do something other than shatter.” A strangled sob was captured by Logan’s lips as Wade let himself believe that he was not irreparably broken, that no matter how many times he was crushed, he would always have this moment to ground him and give him strength.

\--

Bruce was triple checking the vials he had brought with him and trying not to worry too much. He had antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, pain medication, anti-anxiety medication…and he still didn’t feel prepared enough to take care of Tony properly.

“I dislike the waiting before a battle,” Bruce hummed in agreement and Thor placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “I fear for Anthony.”

Bruce gave a small nod and from the corner of his eye he saw Bucky’s shoulders tense at hearing Tony’s name; before the confrontation between Steve and Bucky, Bruce would have thought that the soldier had an aversion to Tony but now Bruce was beginning to see the man behind the Winter Soldier mask and he now understood that Bucky felt guilty and responsible not only for his own actions but those of Steve.

Thor’s hand was still on his shoulder and when the god pulled away to sit next to Rhodes in the cockpit, Bruce found himself missing the contact instantly. After checking again that everything was ready, Bruce sat down on a seat opposite Bucky and tried to keep himself from losing control; it wouldn’t do to smash the Quinjet to pieces.

Rhodes was talking quietly to Thor and the soft murmur of their voices seemed to calm both Bucky and Bruce, but at the mention of Tony’s name, both looked up and their eyes met. The Winter Soldier gave an almost imperceptible nod and the Hulk returned it; it was agreed, in that simple gesture, that none of those who had hurt Tony were leaving the Raft alive.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor. Rhodey. Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and we have more Tony, more Ross and Loki. I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support, guys!

Thor was doing his best to stop himself from altering the air pressure outside the quinjet and bring a storm down upon them all. When Heimdall had told him that Anthony Stark had been taken prisoner, his first instinct had been to slam his hammer against a wall. His second instinct, however, had been to stalk down a corridor and into the chambers where Loki was kept because Thor was not naïve, if Anthony had been taken hostage then it was most likely that he had been hurt terribly and in ways that would be very difficult (if not impossible) to be treated by Midgardian healers.

“Brother, I’m coming in.” Thor pushed the door open to Loki’s chambers and found them immaculate and pristine, just as they had always been. Loki was sitting on a chair near the window, a thick volume of spells on his lap, his hair was cut short and he still looked thin but not sickeningly so. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked gaunt, haggard, extremely vulnerable.

“Thor,” Loki’s voice was soft as he closed the book and placed it on the windowsill. “What brings you here?” Loki stood up on shaky legs and used the back of the chair to stabilize himself.

“Are you unwell, brother?” Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and guided him to the bed, where Loki sat down and Thor draped a fur blanket over his shoulders. “Would you like me to fetch Mother?”

Loki waved his question away and pulled the fur tighter around his shoulders. “I am fine, the Mad Titan’s wounds are not yet healed, that is all,” The trickster paused to catch his breath and then continued. “How can I be of service, brother?”

Thor looked at Loki sadly, the broken man sitting in front of him was a mockery of the god the trickster used to be. After the incident in NYC, Loki had been taken back to Asgard and countless healers had run tests on him to determine what was wrong with him because there was most certainly something wrong; Loki had always been a trickster, but he had never been a killer and it had been their mother who had found tendrils of the Mad Titan’s magic entangled in Loki’s mind, pulling and pushing and torturing his brother to make him do the Titan’s bidding. For months Thor had been sure that he would lose his brother completely to insanity but he hadn’t, his mother’s persistent attentions had prevented Loki from slipping into the dark abyss completely. And now here he was, a god fallen.

So Thor sat down and told Loki the story of how Anthony came to be imprisoned, told him about the fight between Anthony and the super soldiers, told him of Anthony’s injuries, both minor and major and when he finished, Loki was looking at a spot on the carpet with his head lowered until finally, Thor asked, “Will you aid me, brother?”

Loki stood up again and shuffled towards the wardrobe near the window, he opened it and produced a book of spells and a box full of beads and thread. “I will give you a series of healing spells on beads that you can detach and use as you see fit.”

Thor gave a nod, “But…won’t you come with me, brother?”

Loki smiled sadly at the thunder god. “I’m afraid I won’t be welcomed, brother, it is best if you do this on your own.” Thor frowned but said nothing. “One day I hope to gain their forgiveness, but that day has not yet come.”

After his meeting with Loki, Thor had traveled to Midgard and things had gone from bad to worse in the few days he had been in King T’Challa’s home, mainly because Thor realized just how mean-spirited Steve had become in his time away from Midgard. Thor touched the beads Loki had given him with his right hand (he had them hidden on the sleeve of his left arm) and let out a weary sigh; his muscles were tense and aching and, truthfully, all he wanted to do was hit someone and bring lighting down upon those idiots that thought they could get away with hurting someone that was under the God of Thunder’s protection, _no, someone that was Thor’s family._

\--

Rhodey was restless. They had been flying for 3 hours by now and there were still a couple to go before they were close to the Raft. Jarvis had been silent except to redirect the trajectory and the tension inside the quinjet was palpable. At some point, Wade and Logan had disappeared into a storage closet and they had yet to reappear, Barnes was brooding and staring at his new arm on his seat while Banner checked again that they had the necessary supplies. Thor was sitting next to Rhodes and looking out the window with a frown on his face. And all Rhodey could do was think about Tony, think about the fear and the pain and the desperation he must be feeling all alone in that horrible place.

\--

 Tony hit the ground with a grunt; there was blood spattered on the walls and smeared on the floor.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Ross pushed Tony’s limp body until he was facing upwards. “Are you ready to cooperate?” Tony spat blood at Ross’ shoes.

“I see,” Ross turned around and barked orders at the guards, who picked up Tony, pushed him on the dreaded chair and strapped him down. “Doctor, if you would be so kind…” Ross made a signal with his right hand and the so-called doctor started up the chair. A few minutes later Tony’s screams filled the room.

“Are you ready to submit?” Ross pulled at Tony’s hair and forced the engineer to look at him. Tony didn’t answer, Ross gave a nod to the doctor and the electric shocks continued.

Half an hour later Tony was bathed in sweat and blood, and when Ross asked him who he was, Tony had simply answered, “No one.”

Ross smiled as he pulled Tony’s head back and spat on the engineer’s face, “Who are you?”

_Come on, Tony, baby, you can’t-_

_If you’d only listen to me, Mister Stark-_

_You’re a fraud, boy, a disgrace to the Stark name-_

“No one.”

“That’s right,” Ross had Tony kneeling before him and he slapped the genius’ face once, twice, three times. “You are no one and I own you, is that clear?”

_Sir, you cannot allow this man to-_

_You’ve never listened to anyone before, Tones, what’s different now-_

_If you want to get out of here alive, Mr. Stark-_

“I said, is that clear?”

_Come on, Tony, you’ve been through worse-_

_If you can show them who you really are-_

_I’m not leaving you-_

“Yes, sir.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam. Logan and Wade. Bucky and Rhodey. Bruce and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I feared I wouldn't be able to update this week because of the obscene amount of things I have to do but I somehow managed it. Team Tony is finally in the Raft and things are about to get interesting, if I do say so myself!  
> Enjoy!

Steve slammed the door to his room and raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Surely Bucky didn’t mean what he said, they’ve been through so much together…it was not possible that Bucky deserted him now just because of some bastard like Stark.

Maybe he ought to go look for Bucky, talk to him, explain to him why trusting Stark is a bad idea. And the arm! Bucky had to get rid of that thing!

A knock on his door stopped Steve on his tracks and he let out a sigh.

“Come in,” The door opened to reveal Sam, who stepped cautiously into the room.

“You ok?”

“I just can’t understand why Bucky would do something like that, I thought he would follow my lead like he’s always done,” Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and Sam took a deep breath before speaking.

“Maybe it’s time Bucky followed his own instincts,” Sam spoke slowly, giving Steve time to fully catch his meaning. “Bucky’s no longer the man he used to be, he’s changed-”

Steve sprang to his feet. “He’s the same Bucky, that’s the problem! Everyone keeps saying that he’s changed but he hasn’t! I know he hasn’t! He’ll always be the Bucky he was before all the shit HYDRA put him through, deep down he’s the same and he needs me! He doesn’t understand what’s happening and he needs me!”

Sam gently placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and sat him back down. “Listen to yourself, Steve. Bucky’s not the man he used to be and you can’t force him to be that person anymore; he’s changed and he has a right to make his own choices and-”

“No, Sam, he doesn’t,” Steve cut Sam off and let out a weary sigh. “He’s confused, he doesn’t know what’s happening and he _has_ to know how bad it is that he wants to save _Stark_ of all people...”

Sam shook his head, “And why is that a bad thing?”

“He put you all in the Raft!”

“No, Steve, he didn’t. Tony was not the one who put us in the Raft, you know he wasn’t.”

“Well, he left you there!”

“He left us there to go look for you. Tony wanted to do things the right way and sometimes that takes time-”

“We didn’t have time!”

“I think you mean that _you_ didn’t have time, Steve. If we had known the things you hid from us…” Sam shook his head. “You were the one running out of time, Steve, not us.”

“They were going to imprison Bucky.”

“If you had read the papers Tony gave you, you would have noticed that they meant to keep Bucky under surveillance on a secure environment-”

“Prison!”

“No, Steve! Not prison!” Sam took out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his cargo pants, he unfolded it and handed it to Steve. “Avengers Tower had been chosen as the secure environment to keep Bucky under surveillance. He was going to come home, Steve, if only you would have waited a little more-”

“This changes nothing. Ross would have still wanted to put Bucky in the Raft.”

Sam sighed again and took the paper from Steve’s hand. “And you think Tony would have let him do that? Of course not.” Sam pointed at a sentence on the paper. “Bucky was going to be treated as a prisoner of war, not as a murderer. But I guess that doesn’t matter now, does it? Tony did everything in his power to protect all of us, even Barnes, and look where that’s gotten him.”

Steve didn’t answer and Sam left the room.

\--

“I fucking hate infiltration.” Wade had been repeating that since the quinjet and Logan was three steps away from throwing Wade against a wall and kissing him to shut him up.

“I know.” Logan was working on the old fashioned door hinges with his knife while Wade stood guard behind him. Trusting the Merc to watch his back would be unsettling to many but Logan found it as easy as breathing; it felt natural, somehow.

Steps could be heard from behind him and Logan instinctively tensed. Wade smirked under his mask and unsheathed his katana. “I got this.” Logan kept working on the door while Wade cut the agents to pieces behind him; when the door started falling backward, Logan caught it and lowered it gently to the floor. He turned around and saw Wade moving with practiced ease towards an agent; in a few seconds the agent was dead and Wade was wiping the blood off his blade on the dead man’s uniform.

“Ready?” Wade asked and Logan gave a nod, they walked through the threshold. Their com units crackled to life and Jarvis’ voice was heard.

“You are now on the second floor of the prison, gentlemen. If you follow this corridor, you’ll be able to reach the security room and disable the cameras.”

“Okie dokie, Jar,” Wade replied and took the lead, trusting Logan to have his back.

_-Meanwhile on the third floor of the Raft-_

Bucky smashed his metal arm through a glass screen to be able to open the door from inside.

“Wow. That was not stealthy at all.” Rhodey was standing next to him and Bucky shrugged as the door swung open.

“It was the easiest way.” Bucky walked into the room followed by Rhodes. “Besides, they’ll figure out something’s wrong soon enough.” The colonel hummed in agreement as he began to type on one of the computers in the room, looking for Tony’s location. Bucky was at the colonel’s back, his gun pointed to the open door.

“Something’s wrong,” Rhodes said and Bucky eyed him from the corner of his eye. “I knew there would be no record of Tony being here in the system but something’s off with yesterday’s log…‘The subject has proved most helpful during the mind conditioning project.’”

Bucky felt a cold chill run down his back and he tensed even more, his voice came out as a whisper. “It can’t be.”

_-Meanwhile on the first floor of the Raft-_

“Put your mind at ease, good doctor,” Thor’s heavy hand patted Bruce’s shoulder. “Soon we shall have Anthony among us.”

Bruce gave Thor a nod and attempted to relax his posture, if only slightly. He could hear The Hulk roaring in the back of his mind and he was itching, maybe for the first time, to transform into his alter ego and smash his way to Tony.

Wade’s voice came through the com units, “The cameras are disabled, team! Let’s get this party started!” They also heard Logan sigh at Wade’s cheerfulness.

“Good job, Deadpool.” Rhodey’s voice sounded pained. “Winter and I are in position.”

“Shall we commence then?” Thor smiled at Bruce and the doctor took a deep breath and let himself go. A mighty roar resounded through the walls of the first floor of the Raft, followed by sounds of smashing and circuits charring.

The alarms went off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Logan.   
> Rhodey.   
> Bruce and Thor.   
> Logan.   
> Thor.   
> Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! And just in time for my birthday! I'm celebrating 22 trips around the Sun, lovelies, and to do it I thought I would upload the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and remember that we come to the light after going through the darkness. Just saying :)  
> Have a wonderful day, lovelies.

Wade understands pain, he knows it like an old friend and in later years, with Tony’s help, he’s managed to use it to his advantage.

“That’s all you’ve got?!” Wade smiled at the agent as the bullets pierced his arms and ricocheted off the wall behind him.

The agent snarled at him and fired another round but Wade, used to the pain of the bullets, just kept walking towards the man.

“W-why won’t you die?!” The man’s hands were shaking and the Merc grabbed him by the straps of his vest before throwing him through a tinted window to their left. The man hit the ground with a thud and Wade jumped through the cracked window and knelt before him.

“Now, where is Anthony Stark?”

A grunt from behind him made Deadpool jump but when he saw Logan he relaxed.

“Why is there blood everywhere, Pool?” Logan was smoking a cigarette and frowning at the Merc, who was now patting down the man’s uniform in search for an ID or key of some sort.

“I was angry.” Deadpool shrugged.

“So you let him use you as target practice?”

“What’s it to you anyway?” Wade produced an ID from one of the vest’s pockets and examined it closely.

Logan placed his hand on the Merc’s head, through the mask Wade could feel the heat radiating from Logan’s palm and he wondered, for just a moment, if he had already fallen for the mutant. “Losing you,” Logan’s voice was thick with emotion and later both of them would deny those words were ever spoken. “is unacceptable.”

Wade smiled and gave a tiny nod.

\--

Rhodey knows doubt. He’s seen the monster of doubt pestering Tony at 2 am when the city’s half-asleep and the Iron Man suit is on display on the workshop and there’s oil on Tony’s hands and they’re shaking but none of them have had a drink in months and the voice of Howard Stark still rings through the crevasses of Tony’s memory and sometimes it is enough to send his genius boyfriend tumbling down, falling to his knees and crying for the father that never spoke kindly and the mother who was always absent and the warm hands of the butler who held him together for so many years.

And now Rhodey sees doubt in his own eyes when he catches his reflection on the computer screen. He’s taken off his helmet and the keys are blurry because he’s so close to Tony and yet so far, far away from him. The image on the computer screen shows him the love of his life lying unmoving on the ground of his cell and he sees armed men walk into the room when the alarms start blaring and these men who have never held a trembling genius in their arms will never understand the pain that’s tearing Rhodey apart when he sees them pulling Tony to his feet and beating him up again and again and again. And then, just for a moment, doubt crawls into Rhodey’s mind when he wonders if Tony will be alright this time, after they take him home and everyone goes to bed and he’s alone with the genius, will he be alright?

Will Tony ever be alright again?

\--

Most of the people seem to think that the Hulk and Bruce are two separate entities, in fact, he himself has spoken of the Hulk as ‘the other guy’ but it appears that now Bruce is coming to an actual, deep understanding of his green counterpart. The Hulk ripped another door off its hinges and the satisfaction that coursed through Bruce was followed by another roar from the Hulk. Thor’s standing to his right in all his glory, his armor is spattered with blood and his blond hair is tangled and when Thor smiles at the Hulk, Bruce finds himself falling even more in love with the demi-god because Thor is not afraid of the Hulk and maybe that’s what Bruce has been looking for all along.

Thor’s hammer sends three armed guards flying and the Hulk proceeds to smash doors, windows, and tables into a pile of rubble. An agent is standing at the top of the stairs and is looking down at them with terror in his eyes and when the Hulk roars at him, Thor lets out a delighted laugh at the way the agent stumbles and falls.

More agents flood the room and Thor winks at the Hulk before swinging his hammer. The Hulk stands baffled for a few seconds before focusing once more on the agents; he roars and the windows tremble.

\--

Logan runs down a corridor with his heart beating frantically in his chest. He’d lost Wade and- _No. Not lost._ They were…forcibly separated when a group of enhanced soldiers came out of nowhere and started shooting at them.

“Enhanced individuals released on the fifth floor,” Logan speaks calmly even when his veins are full of adrenaline. “I repeat, enhanced individuals released on the fifth floor.”

“Motherfucker!” That’s Barnes. Logan knows because Barnes always seems to speak what Logan’s thinking. “Steve knew!” There are sounds of shooting and a roar from the Hulk. “Motherfucking bastard!”

“Status.” Rhodey’s voice cuts through the noise in the background just as Logan runs into a room and slams the door shut behind him.

“Deadpool.” Logan makes a quick sweep of the room. “Taken. Broken leg and arm.” For a moment it sounds as though a thunderstorm has been unleashed inside the Raft, followed by a stream of curses from Bucky.

“Your orders, Machine of War?” Thor’s voice is strong and sure, even in the midst of battle.

“We regroup.” Rhodey answers, “And we bring Iron Man and Deadpool home.”

\--

Thor can see frustration in his friend’s eyes. He can see pain and rage and hearts broken by betrayal and lies. He has a big heart, it is all encompassing and it makes him vulnerable as much as it makes him brave.

Thor looks at his friends, they are all standing in a circle with their backs to each other, facing the enhanced soldiers that surround them. Rhodes, looking brave and invincible in his armor, still strong and fighting for the man he loves. Hulk, firm, and daring, looking straight at the armed men surrounding them, unafraid. James, dashing in his brokenness and defiant in his posture, not a single tremor betrays his hands. Logan, indomitable and undaunted, lighting another cigarette in daring confidence. _Yes,_ Thor thinks, _if I were to fall today I would not choose to do it any other way._

\--

Bucky is looking at his past straight in the eye. He’s looking at all these soldiers and he knows he was once one of them, in a way. Yes, Bucky ~~was~~ _is_ the Winter Soldier but he didn’t do it by choice, he was forced into his new role, a new life was forced upon him and he had had no choice but to rise up to meet his fate. These soldiers, though, these soldiers chose to be enhanced; Bucky knows because _he remembers_. And if Rhodey is bravery, Bruce is kindness, Thor is daring and Logan is strength, then Bucky is fearlessness. Yes, because Bucky’s been in hell for so long he no longer fears the demons of the mortal world, because Bucky remembers bits and pieces of his old life and he has decided to let that one go and build a new one, because he _was_  the Winter Soldier and then he _was_ a replacement for the old-Bucky and _now, **now**_ Bucky is the new-Bucky and he is _still_ the Winter Soldier because if there is one thing Anthony Stark has taught him without being present is that you can _always_ be better than the man you see every day in the mirror and that your past is not what defines your future but _it is_ a starting point and you can always build a new future, you can _always_ start again.

Bucky glances at his new bionic arm and flexes his fingers; he can feel the metal plates shifting like they are tendons and a sudden wave of protectiveness washes over him when he thinks of the terrifying possibility that Anthony has been subjected to the horrors he experienced.

“Regrouping protocol commencing,” Jarvis’ voice comes in through the coms and they all visibly tense as the alarms stop blaring.

“Five,” The Hulk moves his massive shoulders up and down as he prepares to unleash his fury.

“Four,” Logan takes the last drag of his cigarette and steps on it.

“Three,” Bucky’s finger is resting on the trigger and the plates on his bionic arm start whirring.

“Two,” Thor swings his hammer in lazy circles but doesn’t lift it, not yet.

“One.” Rhodey zeros in on his adversary using his HUD.

The lights go out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TREAD CAREFULLY DURING THIS CHAPTER AS IT MIGHT CONTAIN TRIGGERS FOR CERTAIN AUDIENCES. ( That is: violence and blood.)   
> I repeat: TREAD CAREFULLY.  
> ~  
> When I wrote this chapter it turned out to be much, much, much longer than I had originally planned so I decided to post it as multiple chapters instead of just the one, which means that the blood and fighting we've all been waiting for will be in the next chapter I post, which I hope will be up by Saturday or Sunday; I have finally finished all my assignments and can focus on the fic more. Again, the blood and fighting from Team Tony will be in the next chapter that I will post during the weekend so don't despair, lovelies, and remember to tread carefully in this chapter, stay safe.

Wade wakes with a scream. The blade cuts through his chest easily and he thrashes against his restraints.

“Wilson!” A voice is calling him but Wade’s too far gone inside his nightmare and there are fingers tearing at his clothes and a pool of dark red is forming at his feet, his own blood drips from his torn flesh and- “Wilson!” The voice is panicked and it belongs to a man much more broken than he is, which is saying something because when Wade opens his eyes he realizes that the puddle of blood is very real indeed.

“Don’t get near him, you bastards!” Wade tries to focus on the voice but it’s been so long since he last heard it and he can’t quite place the face it belongs to. Wade screams when the blade pierces him again because the fact that he’s basically immortal doesn’t make it easier for him to withstand pain. His tormentor laughs as he cuts a chunk of flesh from Wade’s right arm and he manages to stifle his scream by sheer force of will.

_“Hey...” Wade’s hand found Logan’s and he squeezed it gently. “You don’t have to be Wolverine with me.” Wade kisses each of Logan’s knuckles and each of his fingertips, they taste like salt and gunpowder and when his pink tongue darts out to quickly lick at Logan’s palm, Wade can taste a little bit of the future._

_Later when they’re both lying face to face and Logan presses his palm to Wade’s cheek and whispers a thank you. Wade smiles, “You don’t have to be invincible with me, Logan.”_

_The early morning creeps slowly into the room and Wade is resting his head on Logan’s chest while the man who everyone calls Wolverine is tenderly holding him close, the clock ticks and it’s just after 4 am but Logan has not slept at all, he’s been contemplating the turn of events that led to this moment in his life and he whispers to Wade’s sleeping form, “No, with you I can just be a man reaching home at the end of the day.”_

A slap forcefully brings Wade back from his daydreams and he has to blink several times to get rid of the black spots that threaten to pull him into the abyss of sleep. Someone is yelling and the broken voice from before is back, frantic and afraid, pleading at his captors to let Wade go. “Wilson!” Wade grunts as he pushes himself to a sitting position against the cold wall, the black spots are back and his vision is getting worse by the minute but that voice is important and Wade trusts it and he would follow it to the end of the Earth if he could only stand. “Please! Don’t! No!” The voice is still screaming and Wade feels three of his ribs cracking under the pressure of someone’s boot, he tastes copper and bile.

Wade feels his collarbone snap and through the haze of the pain he manages to open his eyes and finally, _finally_ manages to glimpse at the other captive in the room. At first, he doesn’t recognize the other man, he’s half naked and his ribs are showing, his head is shaved and littered with scars but Wade would recognize the man’s eyes anywhere. “Tones,” Wade wheezes and the engineer’s eyes widen. Yes, Wade would recognize the eyes of his savior anywhere. Tony’s tied to a metal chair and he’s covered in grime and filth, the arc reactor is still glowing but it is a faint glow and there is blood dripping not only from the inside of the reactor but also from those places around it where it has shifted, Wade can only imagine the pain the genius must be in.

Suddenly there’s silence and a man in a pristine suit walks into the room, he approaches Tony and gives a man with a lab coat a signal, someone pushes a mouth guard on Tony’s mouth and Wade watches with horror how the engineer’s eyes slide shut.

Wade screams.

There’s bone ripping skin and blood dripping everywhere as the Merc pushes himself into a sitting position. He feels hands tugging him down, ripping his suit and nails digging into his skin as he tries to stand, he’s on his knees and his left arm is out of its socket but he’s still desperately trying to reach Tony, he’s screaming and he feels hot tears rolling down his cheeks when the machine hums to life and Tony starts thrashing. Wade’s beaten into submission by five agents while Tony’s still screaming; Ross walks over to the Merc once he’s on his knees, he roughly grabs his chin and spits on his face.

“Tony!” Wade’s repeating the genius’ name like a mantra, his mouth filled with blood and terror. “Tony! Tony! Tony!” Someone puts a dirty rag in Wade’s mouth but even through the gag he keeps repeating the engineer’s name.

The machine attached to the chair is still humming and Ross speaks, “Illegitimate.” Tony’s head snaps to the right and Wade bucks against the hands holding him, Ross continues, “Unwanted.” Tony’s head snaps to the left and Wade tries to scream through the rag.

“Mistake.” Ross’ voice cuts through the noise the machine is making. “Aberration.” Wade’s still screaming and he has popped his right shoulder off its socket but Ross keeps talking. “Neglect. Undesired. Excluded. Rejected. Unwelcome.” Wade knows what the last word will be because he’s heard Tony’s ex-team-mates say it behind the genius’ back and he feels his femur snap and his tibia pop out of place but he is ultimately powerless to stop the word he knows will bring Tony to his knees.

“Unloved.”

Wade’s whole body is tense as he sees the man in the lab coat taking out Tony’s mouth guard and releasing him from his bonds. Tony stands shakily and when Ross snaps his fingers the genius, the engineer, the only man good enough to offer Wade a home…drops to his knees.

Wade suppresses a sob.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, finally we see some action!  
> Enjoy, lovelies.

There is pain and then there is _pain,_ Rhodes thinks as he sends a repulsor blast to another armed guard. There’s the pain from physical wounds and the pain from being abandoned and Tony has been feeling too much of both.

Three guards are shooting at him and Rhodes lets them empty their magazines, they’re standing a little farther away from the rest of the Team with Rhodes’ back to the wall.

“Finished?” War Machine asks and the guards take a hesitant step back. “My turn, then.”

“Allow me, sir,” Jarvis says and Rhodes cedes control to the AI, who proceeds to relieve the guards from their duties on Earth. Rhodey takes control back and flies to Thor, who has summoned thunder and is now surrounded by electricity and rage. The demi-god swings his hammer and three armed agents crash against the ceiling, next to him the Hulk roars as he tears the rest of the guards surrounding them to shreds.

Logan crashes through a window and grunts as he pushes himself up, his attacker is standing two feet away from him and Wolverine feels a cold shiver run down his spine when he realizes the man is pointing a gun at his head but… thank heavens for Bucky Barnes because the man drops to the ground before pulling the trigger. Logan salutes in Bucky’s general direction and grunts in the coms in acknowledgment.

“Got your back, Jack.” Barnes answers and Logan feels a deep sense of belonging that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. “Bastards be crazy.” Logan snorts and Thor lets out a laugh at Bucky’s comment and Rhodey smiles because this, _this_ companionship, this friendship, this sense of belonging is all thanks to a very stubborn genius with a heart of gold.

“Jarvis,” Rhodes barks as he flies and shoots at the guards _._ “Coordinates to Iron Man’s last known location.” A map from the Raft appears on Rhodey’s HUD. “Thanks.”

Rhodes lands heavily next to Thor, the battle is over for now and he sees Bucky and Logan making their way towards them. Rhodes claps a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Good job, Winter.” Then he addresses the rest of them, “Jarvis has eyes on Iron Man, let’s go.” They make their way deeper into the bowels of the Raft, with Rhodey at the front, followed closely by Logan and Thor with Hulk and Barnes bringing up the rear.

A scream pierces the silence and they all tense further but don’t stop moving, they reach a door and place themselves in position when they hear the screams again and then, “You’ll see! You will all be on your fucking knees before the day is over!”

Logan lets out a whisper, “Wade.”

“Don’t worry, Tony, we’ll get out of here! We’ll get out of here!” Wade’s voice is firm but tinged with desperation and Logan wants to barge into the room, guns blazing but Rhodey’s hand on his arm stills his movements. Sounds of glass breaking and things being thrown fill the air and Wade’s voice cuts through the silence again, “You’re all going to be un-alived! You hear me?! Tony! Tony, it’ll be alright! Tony!”

Rhodes gives a signal to the Hulk and Thor so Bucky and Logan step back. A repulsor blast hits the door and it shakes but doesn’t fall, they can hear Wade’s voice much more clearly now. “See?! I told you! You will all be on your knees begging for mercy!” Thor hits the door with his hammer and along with the Hulk, they maintain a strong rhythm as they keep punishing the metal door and with one last repulsor blast, it falls off its frame.

Rhodes steps into the room first, there is blood on the walls and Wade is a crumpled heap against the corner farthest from the door, there is a metal chair in the middle of the room and when Rhodes’ eyes land on Tony he feels his chest constrict, he lowers his helmet and tries to control his breathing. His genius, his brilliant engineer is kneeling on the floor with his shaved head hung low and the arc reactor on his chest is barely glowing. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Barnes and Logan’s fury is almost palpable.

“Ah, colonel, so good of you to join us.” Ross places a hand on Tony’s head in a mockery of a caress and Tony lets out a frightened whimper. The air is crackling with electricity and the Hulk is grinding his teeth so hard they can hear it. “Stark!” Ross snaps and Tony recoils in fear. “Tell these gentlemen who you are.”

_Tony, sweetie, it’s me, Rhodey, you’re safe. You’re safe, Tony, you’re safe…_

Tony slowly lifts his head and his eyes desperately search for Rhodey’s.

_Thank you, Tony…for…for not sending Wade away._

Rhodey’s looking straight into the frightened eyes of the love of his life and there’s nothing he can do to erase the pain he’s been through but he will spend every second of their future making sure Tony knows how much he is loved, how much he is cherished, how much he is needed.

_I’m with you, sir, always. After all, I’m your co-pilot._

Tony’s hands are shaking as he grips tightly the fabric of his pants, he lowers his head and blinks the tears away. Ross presses a gun to the back of Tony’s head, “Talk, you filthy pig, tell them who owns you!” Ross hits Tony’s cheekbone with the butt of the gun and Wade lets out a loud sigh from his place in the corner but nobody dares move for fear of Ross shooting the engineer.

“Well,” Wade smiles and licks the blood from his split lip. “What do you say, Tony?” Everyone except for Barnes and Rhodes look at the Merc, surprised by his apparent callousness in addressing the genius, the Hulk even lets out a growl in warning towards the Merc. Rhodey’s not looking at Deadpool though, no, he’s focusing on the way Tony lifts his head while Ross is distracted and the way Bucky shifts slightly to the right so that Tony can recognize a rifle of his own design in Barnes’ grip. The engineer’s eyes meet Rhodey’s and Tony gives him a shaky nod as he mouths, “Winter is go.” The next second Ross turns around and Tony’s once again looking at his own trembling hands while Ross presses the gun to his temple.

The following moments are a flurry of activity as armed guards barge into the room and surround them. “You’re outnumbered, you can’t win.” Ross says as a heavily armed man starts talking, “Longing.”

Wade struggles to stand as Bucky lowers his head. “Rusted.” Logan wants to fling himself at the man but he knows that if he dares to move a muscle Ross will shoot Tony.

“Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign.” Tony’s eyes dart to Bucky and the super soldier taps his metal fingers lightly against the barrel of his rifle, once, twice, three times. Tony looks back to the ground. “Homecoming. One.” There is a short pause.

“Freight car.”

Bucky raises his rifle towards Tony and shoots.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.   
> TREAD CAREFULLY. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT SCENES THAT CAN BE DISTURBING TO CERTAIN AUDIENCES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TREAD CAREFULLY, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE THAT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING TO CERTAIN AUDIENCES.   
> That being said, I hope to be able to keep on posting during the holidays even if I won't have my computer with me but if things get slightly out of order or I take more time to update than usual, please bear with me, lovelies.

Bucky was a very, very good sniper before Hydra. After becoming the Winter Soldier, though, his aim was legendary. The bullet flew two inches away from Rhodey’s skull, passed right next to Logan’s left ear and finally knocked the gun out of Ross’s grasp. Tony grabbed the gun from the air as it was falling and aimed it at Ross while Bucky shot at the man who had spoken his trigger words. The Hulk had sprung into action after Bucky shot and he had ripped the limbs off three agents and was working on the fourth; Thor had also begun smashing his hammer against the armed guards and Logan had clawed his way to Wade, quite literally. Rhodey was at Tony’s side three seconds after the genius had pointed the gun at Ross and he was holding the engineer steady with an arm while fending off guards with the other.

“It’s alright, Tones,” Rhodey whispered. “Let go, it’s alright, I got you.”

Logan had hauled Wade towards Barnes and they were covering his back as Bucky’s rage rained upon those who had dared hurt his newly found family. Deadpool’s right arm, who happened to be the one he preferred to use while shooting, had healed enough for him to hold a gun and he was doing so, using his customary brilliance to un-alive those who crossed his field of vision.

Tony felt sick, he wanted to curl up into a ball and die because his vision was blurred and his brain felt mushy and there were a thousand things he was not sure of and when Barnes fired the last shot, Tony finally realized the only person alive aside from his family was Ross.

“Solider,” Rhodey gave a nod in Barnes’ direction and Bucky stepped forward to restrain Ross.

“What now?!” Ross was thrashing against Barnes but the super soldier didn’t budge. “Go on, kill me! Kill me!”

“Tony,” Rhodey’s hands cupped Tony’s bruised face and he gently kissed the genius’ forehead. “Stay with Logan.”

A gut-wrenching feeling tore through Tony but he just gave Rhodey a nod and leant back into Logan, who had approached them silently after handing Deadpool over to Thor. Tony was shaking and Logan was careful to telegraph his movements when he approached him.

“Tony?” A gentle voice called from behind them and Tony jumped and clutched at Logan’s hand harder. “It’s alright, we can go home.” Deadpool was limping towards them and Tony felt his eyes fill with tears.

Rhodey, who had been talking quietly with Bucky, turned to look at Tony and smiled gently. “Why don’t you go to the Quinjet with them, baby? I’ll be there in a moment.” Tony didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want Rhodey alone with Ross, he had to stay and make sure that Rhodey was alright and- and then Tony’s eyes found Bucky and the super soldier attempted a small wave and gave him a nod. Tony nodded back and let himself be half-carried away.

The door slammed shut with a thud and Rhodes turned his attention to Ross, who was still being held in place by Bucky.

“You can’t kill me,” Ross said. “You’re an Avenger and they don’t kill people! You can’t kill me!”

“That’s right,” Rhodey said. “Avengers don’t kill.” He tapped his com twice and spoke firmly, “Jarvis, disengage suit.”

“Suit disengaged, Colonel,” Jarvis said as Rhodey stepped out of War Machine.

“War Machine is part of the Avengers but James Rhodes isn’t.” Rhodey nodded at the super soldier and Bucky smiled coldly and pushed Ross to the chair.

“No! What are you doing?! Stop! No!” Bucky strapped Ross down and stood next to Rhodey.

“Soldier?” Rhodey gave him a nod and Bucky proceeded to tear the machine connected to the chair to pieces.

“What-what are you doing?” Ross’ voice had begun to falter.

“Making sure nobody can use that thing again,” Rhodey answered as he turned to face Ross. “And now…we deal with you. After you, Soldier.”

Bucky took a knife out of a sheath on his vest and approached Ross.

“Wait!” Ross screamed. “I did nothing to you! I did nothing to you!”

“Oh, it’s not about me,” Bucky’s voice was low. “This is about Tony.”

“B-but you killed his parents! He tried to kill you! In Siberia!”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “You should be grateful Rhodes won’t let me take you back alive. I’m not the scariest monster under Tony’s bed.” Bucky brought down the knife on Ross’ chest and began to carve, “Deadpool wanted to do it right, torture you, deprive you of food and water, whip you to an inch of your life...” Bucky’s knife was coated in blood but he seemed unfazed by it. “See, it’s not about me… This world has enough assassins in it…but we only have one Anthony Stark.” Ross had begun to scream but Bucky paid him no mind. “And you made the grave mistake to think he was alone.” Bucky’s bionic arm whirred softly as he pressed two fingers to the hole he had carved on Ross’ chest, it was not deep but it was painful.

“Please,” Ross begged. “Please, stop.” Bucky pulled back and wiped his knife on Ross’ shirt, he gave Rhodey a nod as he stepped aside.

Rhodey stepped forward, a gauntlet on his right hand.

“Please, no! Please!” Ross’ eyes were wide open and wild. “Please! Please!”

“You took my heart,” Rhodey’s voice was cold and his gaze unforgiving. “Now, I take yours. An eye for an eye, as they say.” He reached forward and tore through skin and bone and muscle, Barnes’ carved circle on Ross' chest was like an X on a pirate’s map.

By the time Rhodes pulled his hand out, Ross was dead.

“Let’s go, Tony needs you.”

“Yes, he needs us.”

James Buchanan Barnes and James Rhodes walked out of that room and didn’t look back, not once.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my mobile so...all mistakes (and the length of this chapter) are mainly due to that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, lovelies and that you're having a wonderful time during the holidays! All the very best to you all :)

Logan and Thor helped Tony into the Quinjet. When Thor had approached the genius, Tony had patted his shoulder softly and said, "It's all forgiven, Point Break, don't worry about it." Thor had stared at Tony in shock and tried to say something but his tongue felt heavy and the engineer was leaning on him like he trusted the god again, and maybe, just maybe that would be enough for now. Later there would be time for talking about Thor's past behavior, time for tears and explanations and friendly gestures of forgiveness that Thor didn't deserve but desperately wanted. As they helped Tony lie down on the bed, Thor caught Logan's eye and the turmoil of emotions reflected on his Shield Brother's irises seemed to mirror his own.

"He'll be alright," Deadpool was fiddling with a loose string on his suit while Logan disinfected the wounds on his shoulders. Thor gave a half-hearted nod at the Merc as he watched Bruce change into hospital issued slacks. "I remember the day he took me in." Logan gave a grunt of acknowledgement at Wade's words but didn't stop his ministrations. "He just...he didn't ask any questions."

"You were standing on his fucking kitchen completely naked," Logan stated. "You're lucky he didn't blow you to pieces."

Bruce and Tony were on the medical station of the Quinjet and a glass screen separated them from the others; Tony appeared to be half-conscious but he still reacted violently whenever Bruce approached him.

Rhodes and Barnes borded the Quinjet only moments later. Barnes headed immedistely to the cockpit and started up the engines while Rhodes went to check on Tony.

Tony, sensing Rhodey's presence, tried to move into a sitting position and asked, "Platypus...is-is that you?" Rhodey carefully placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and helped him lie back down.

"Yes, it's me, Tones. It's me," Rhodey sat down on a chair next to Tony's bed while Bruce disinfected his equipment. Rhodey then noticed that while Tony's eyes were open they were unfocused and did not seem to react to the light. Bruce gave a nod when Rhodey pointed that out, "Optical nerve damage, using the chair on a non-enhanced human is..." Bruce shook his head, not finding the right words to finish that sentence.

Thor had been observing his Shield Brother's interaction while fingering the beads Loki had given him, he would have to broach the subject soon and with great care for even if he had forgiven Loki, he knew that the others wouldn't be so easily convinced of Loki's innocence.

"ETA 13 hours." Barnes informed them through the coms of the quinjet.

Deadpool looked up at the ceiling, "Is that you, Bucky sir?" Bucky let out an undignified snort and answered in a perfect imitation of Thor, "Yes, Lord Pool, it is I, the Soldier of Winter." After which Wade proceeded to giggle, along with Bucky and Thor.

Logan shook his head at his teammates' antics and began stitching up Wade's leg. "You didn't tell me you knew first aid, Wolvie-baby!" Logan grunted in acknowledgment but didn't answer.

Rhodey and Bruce could hear the team bicker and Rhodey let out a small sigh in relief, after all the blood and tears they were finally heading home. Bruce had been busy running tests on Tony, however, and what he found had not made him feel at ease. "Rhodes," Bruce's voice was low so as to not startle Tony. "Look at this..." He pointed at a hologram of a scan from Tony's chest that Jarvis had helpfully enlarged.

"Is that the arc reactor?" Rhodes whispered as he gave a backward glance at Tony, who was dozing off.

"Yes," Bruce gave a nod. "It...it appears it's been yanked out of place by some kind of machine, you can see the claw marks on the metal," Bruce pointed at a few indentations on the casing of the reactor.

Rhodey's breath caught in his throat. "They tried to take it out."

Bruce nodded and tried to keep calm. "It appears so. Jarvis? What else do we have?"

"Deep wounds on sir's thoracic cage seem to have become infected. He also presents signs of a septic spleen. Sir also has five cracked ribs, broken right femur and tibia, cracked left fibula and patella, and multiple lacerations and burns on his upper body." Rhodey knew, logically, that AI had no feelings but Jarvis did sound angry.

"Right," Bruce cleared his throat. "First of all we need to replace the reactor-" A high pitched alarm interrupted Bruce and made Tony jump in fright, Bruce went to tend to him while he ushered Rhodey out. "Deal with whatever's going on out there first! It won't do to be shot out of the sky!" So Rhodey, with an aching heart, left the med wing and marched towards the cockpit.

"What is it?" Rhodes barked.

"See for yourself." Barnes pointed at the Quinjet's radar so Rhodey could see the three military grade aircrafts following the Quinjet.

"Have they identified themselves?" Rhodes asked Barnes and the super soldier shook his head. "Jarvis, scan them, figure out what they're after."

"Of course, colonel," After a few seconds Jarvis spoke again, "The aircraft design appears to be US Airforce, colonel, but they have no other identification and do not respond to our communication efforts."

"What is it?" Logan had moved to stand behind Rhodes. "Will they shoot us down?"

"Nay, they shall not." Thor answered. "Not while I am here. Spirit Jarvis, allow me access to the launching pad."

"So what, you're just going to go by yourself?" Wade asked. "Just like that?"

"Aye," Thor answered. "What else would you have me do?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Wade shrugged. "Just wondering..."

"You're not going, Wade." Logan stated without looking at the Merc.

"Aw, man! That's totally unfair!" Wade let out a sigh as he limped back to his seat. "Fine, let the mighty Thor be the hero for once..." Thor didn't even get to the launching pad before the Quinjet's alarms came back to life.

"Jarvis, status!" Rhodey sat down next to Barnes as they tried to avoid the fire from the other aircrafts.

"They didn't hit anything vital, colonel." Jarvis answered, "But I have managed to infiltrate their systems."

"Do we know who sent them?" Rhodes asked.

"Yes, sir. Unfortunately, it appears that an unknown source from Wakanda raised the voice of alarm. The aircrafts were waiting for us to depart from the Raft before pursuing us."

"What? Why?" Wade asked, "That doesn't make sense. Why would they do that?"

"Because if they shoot us down, nobody will find our bodies." Barnes answered through gritted teeth.

"That is a cowardly move!" Thor said, "Who would resort to such treachery?"

"I have an idea," Bucky said as he maneuvered the quinjet out of harm's way.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.  
> First of all I want to wish you all happy holidays and a very happy New Year filled with love and kindness, you deserve it.  
> Now, I also wanted to do a friendly reminder and say that this fanfiction is not 100% canon like, it does not follow the storylines from the movies or comics, but if you're still reading I think you already knew that, didn't you, sweethearts?  
> I was very much unkindly reminded of that fact on a comment on Chapter 8 and thought it would be nice to repeat what I said on the very first chapter to avoid more hurtful words spilled on this lovely site. So if you want a story that is completely canon like then this fanfiction is not for you; if you want a story in which Tony is always the bad guy and should always be treated as such, this fanfiction is not for you. If you want a story in which Bucky is forever dependent on Steve and Bruce is forever angry at Tony, this fanfiction is not for you.  
> We all deserve to indulge our fantasies, we all deserve and need escapsim, let's all remember that on the other side of the screen is another human being and treat them with respect.  
> That being said, lovelies, I shall continue to update as I have and may you keep on finding fanfictions that make you happy.  
> Ana  
> P.S This chapter was written on my mobile so the length and mistakes are mainly due to that. I'll have access to a computer in a few days so the chapters should go back to normal soon.

Tony wakes up screaming. He's alone and it's too hot in the cave, he's strapped down and suddenly it's cold, too cold and phantom hands are tearing his suit to shreds. Someone is calling his name but Tony knows it's a trap, a lie, so he doesn't answer and instead keeps on trying to get free of his restraints.

"Tony, listen to me, sweetheart..." The voice says. "It's me, Rhodey..."

And it all suddenly snaps into place. The cave, Loki, the Accords, Siberia, Steve, Bucky, Logan, Wade, Jarvis. Running, flying, falling. And through it all Rhodey. Beautiful Rhodey with his heart of gold and kind eyes. Wonderful Rhodey with his infinite patience and steely resolve. Lovely Rhodey with his all encompassing heart and heroic courage.

"Rhodey?" Tony asks as he slowly realizes he can't see at all with his right eye, there's a bandage wrapped around his head and Rhodey is sitting next to him, smiling and crying and alive, alive, alive.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetheart." Rhodey answers and kisses Tony's forehead, his temple, his nose, his lips. "God, Tony, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you."

"No, Rhodey." Tony says, his voice laced with pain. "Don't apologize for that, never for that. It was not your fault."

Rhodey looks like he wants to say something but the door opens before he can and Tony finally notices they're still in the Quinjet, on the medical wing and it's Bruce who has entered and Tony can't believe his eyes.

"Bruce?" Tony asks as a fleeting memory of Bruce running away from them (from Tony and Steve and Natasha and everyone he had once called his friends) flashes through his mind.

Bruce smiles softly, "Yes, Tony, it's me."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tony says because he truly didn't expect to see his best friend again, never expected Bruce to forgive him.

"I know," Bruce says and he does know, doesn't he? He knows because deep down he's a lot like Tony, he's been on the wrong side of an equation and he knows the fear of being a disaster and a disappointment and of never being good enough for his father, for the girl who will always be his first love, for those around him. Bruce smiles at Tony and in that smile was reflected the exhaustion, the desperation both scientists have felt through their lives, the betrayals they've endured, the betrayals they have caused, the never being who they wished they could be, the frustration of not knowing if they will ever be worth saving.

"James...that is...Barnes has managed to shoot them down. We are heading back to the States now." Bruce said to Rhodey and he gave him a nod.

Tony tried unsuccessfully to sit up. "Shoot who down? What's going on?"

"They were chasing us after we left the Raft, we still haven't found who sent them." Rhodey answered as he helped Tony settle down. "But we're working on it, aren't we, Jarvis?"

"Indeed. And may I say how pleased I am to hear your voice, sir." The AI said.

"J, babe!" Tony smiled. "I knew you cared!"

"Always, sir." Jarvis said and Tony smiled.

"So..." Tony started after a few minutes of silence in which Bruce administered some more medication to Tony's IV. "Is it just Brucie, you and me...or...?" Tony sounded scared, as if he was afraid to hear that while he was in the Raft he had lost the few friends he had left. "My memories from the Raft are...hazy at best, though I do recall seeing Steve's long lost best friend at some point but that might have been a hallucination..."

"Nah, that was no hallucination; I'm way too real for that." Tony turned to look at the door so fast that Bruce feared he had given himself whiplash. Bucky was standing on the threshold, smirking at Tony. "Hey..." Tony couldn't speak, couldn't think, a part of him would always be afraid of Barnes after Siberia but...seeing him using the arm Tony had built him, seeing him here, in one piece...that...that made Tony feel slightly better about his life choices (and heavens knew he had made some very bad choices since MIT.) "I...um...I wanted to apologize." Bucky said and raked a hand through his hair. "For...the things I did as the Winter Soldier and...and the things I did to you as Bucky Barnes." Tony nodded numbly but couldn't find in himself the right words to answer. "Also, thank you. For the arm, the new one I mean. And...um...for the trigger blocking mechanism or whatever it is you called it. It worked, as you probably know. I...I'm free from them, Tony. I...that's...that's more than I could ever hope to be."

Tony nodded once, twice. "I...thanks. I...um...I'm sorry. I messed up. I'm...I'm sorry." Barnes took a couple of steps towards Tony and offered him his flesh hand.

"We'll work through it, yeah? We can...start again? I..."

"Yeah," Tony said and took Bucky's hand. "That's... Yeah."

"Well then, hello," Bucky said and shook Tony's hand. "I'm James but my friends call me Bucky."

"Bucky," Tony said, tasting the name in his tongue; it felt nice, warmer, not so foreign and scary. "My name's Anthony Stark. Everyone calls me Tony. I...I'm very glad to finally meet you."

"Yes," said Bucky. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to repost here what I said on the beginning since I feel it's important:  
> Hello, lovelies.  
> First of all I want to wish you all happy holidays and a very happy New Year filled with love and kindness, you deserve it.  
> Now, I also wanted to do a friendly reminder and say that this fanfiction is not 100% canon like, it does not follow the storylines from the movies or comics, but if you're still reading I think you already knew that, didn't you, sweethearts?  
> I was very much unkindly reminded of that fact on a comment on Chapter 8 and thought it would be nice to repeat what I said on the very first chapter to avoid more hurtful words spilled on this lovely site. So if you want a story that is completely canon like then this fanfiction is not for you; if you want a story in which Tony is always the bad guy and should always be treated as such, this fanfiction is not for you. If you want a story in which Bucky is forever dependent on Steve and Bruce is forever angry at Tony, this fanfiction is not for you.  
> We all deserve to indulge our fantasies, we all deserve and need escapsim, let's all remember that on the other side of the screen is another human being and treat them with respect.  
> That being said, lovelies, I shall continue to update as I have and may you keep on finding fanfictions that make you happy.  
> Ana  
> P.S This chapter was written on my mobile so the length and mistakes are mainly due to that. I'll have access to a computer in a few days so the chapters should go back to normal soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Clint. Sam and Steve. Tony and Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains self-harm triggers so please tread carefully, lovelies. Stay safe!
> 
> I also wanted to thank all of you who have supported me when I received those harsh comments, you're all angels! Thank you all for all the love you've given my fic and for all the encouragement you've given me, I really appreciate it!

Sam stormed into the kitchen, grabbed Clint by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to his feet. “What did you do, Barton?!” Normally Sam managed to keep his temper in check but the reports T’Challa showed him regarding Rhodes’ Quinjet being shot at had made him lose his patience.

“Hey!” Clint pushed Sam away and stumbled a couple of steps back. “What the fuck, man?!”

“Was it you who sent those jets after them?!” Sam’s voice rose.

“Steve said they needed to be _stopped,_ ” Clint answered and straightened his jacket.

“ _Steve?!_ ” Sam was incredulous. “After all that’s happened you still follow his orders?!”

“He’s still our _leader!_ ”

“He’s not stable enough to lead anyone!” Sam shouted and took a deep breath. “Shit, Barton, are you capable of independent thought at all?!”

“Steve _said-_ ” Clint began but Sam cut him off.

“I don’t care if Steve said they had to be stopped, this has gone too far!”

“Stark-”

“ _Don’t._ Don’t you dare throw the blame at him!”

“ _He_ has to be stopped and we know the only way he’s going to stop being an interfering asshole is if he’s six feet underground!” Sam’s fist connected with Clint’s face with enough strength to send him tumbling down. The archer was still holding his bloody nose in his hands and muttering curses when Sam walked out of the kitchen.

\--

Scott had been keeping an eye on Steve like Sam had asked him to. So far he’d witnessed the super soldier destroy a wall in anger and Scott wondered, if only for a moment, if maybe the fight Tony and Steve had not been only about the Accords. Of course, Scott was just a man and he hadn’t actually read the Accords, he’d trusted Steve because he _was_ Captain America and it was _impossible_ that Captain America had selfish reasons to act but maybe he’d been wrong all along, maybe Scott should have asked more questions before getting involved in all of this because now, _now_ he was never going to see his daughter again.

“Steve,” Scott hadn’t noticed Sam entering and apparently neither had Steve since the super soldier looked like a deer caught in the headlights but as soon as he saw Sam in the room, Scott took his leave. “What are you doing?”

Steve let go of a piece of plaster he was holding in his right hand and let out a sigh, “It’s nothing, I’ll pay T’Challa for the repairs.” Sam was now looking at the craters adorning the wall and let out a small sigh.

“Steve…that’s not ok…”

“I know, I know…” Steve wiped his hands on his jeans. “I just…couldn’t control myself.”

“Yes, I can see that.” There was a pause. “So, did T’Challa tell you or shall I?”

“Tell me what?”

“About the Quinjet.”

“Oh,” said Steve sadly, the pain of Bucky leaving still fresh. “Did they land yet?”

“No,” said Sam cautiously. “Not yet. Rhodes sent a report to T’Challa, the Quinjet was being followed after they left the Raft.” Steve was silent so Sam continued, “They tried to shoot them down but they managed to get away.” Steve didn’t say anything. “Steve? Did you know about this?”

The super soldier shook his head and clenched his fists. “Who told them about the Quinjet? Does T’Challa know?”

Sam nodded, “The informant was from Wakanda-“

“Who is it?” Steve asked, cutting Sam off. “Is it someone T’Challa knows?”

“It’s Clint.”

“What?” Steve looked as if someone had slapped him. “Clint?”

Sam reached out towards Steve but stopped himself at the last moment. “I spoke to him, he said you wanted them stopped.”

Steve’s eyes had gone cold. “I did.”

“Steve…this isn’t like you, I _know_ you. You-”

“ _You_ don’t know me! _You_ like to think _you_ know me but it’s not true!” Steve turned around and slammed his hand against the wall again. “You always pretend to know me, you pretend to _understand,_ ” Steve said the word like it was poisonous. “As if you could _ever_ understand me! I’m a man out of time, it’s true, but I’ve seen things, fought things that you cannot begin to comprehend in your little mind!” Steve had slammed his fist against the wall repeatedly as he spoke and blood was now covering his knuckles. Meanwhile Sam had gone silent, he’d retreated into himself and crossed his arms over his chest in an unconscious attempt to stop the words Steve (the man he _loved_ ) had spoken to hurt him but it was useless, the words cut deep and Sam could feel the pain like a physical ache and heavens did it _hurt._

“That’s it then?” Sam said in a low voice. “You’re just going to hide behind your fears? You think nobody can understand you but that’s just because you won’t let us. You think you’ve seen so many terrible things, Steve?” Sam’s voice shook but he quickly regained his composure. “We’ve _all_ seen terrible things, Steve, you’re not the only one who has gone through unmentionable horrors. Natasha, Bruce and _yes, even Tony._ They’ve all suffered, you’re not the only one who has fought hard battles and still lost. You’re not the only one who has lost someone precious to you.” Sam took a deep breath as he thought of Riley and then continued. “And if you just…tried to let us help, we’d do it, Steve.” Sam choked back a sob. “ _I’d_ do it.”

Steve shook his head. “No, Sam, you wouldn’t. Not if you knew what I’ve done.”

Sam took a tentative step towards Steve but didn’t touch him. “We can fix it, Steve. I’ll help you, it’s not too late.”

Steve crushed a piece of plaster between his fingers. “It is too late.”

\--

“Is something wrong?” Tony asked. Bruce was holding Tony’s right forearm in his hands while he took some blood tests and was now standing very still as he stared at Tony’s skin. The engineer had trouble focusing on Bruce due to the damage the chair had inflicted on his eyes and had only noticed Bruce was in a catatonic state because Bruce was still holding the needle near Tony’s skin but not quite piercing it. “Would you rather run the tests on my other arm?”

Finally, Bruce spoke, “No, Tony, it’s not that.” Bruce cleared his throat, “I just realized I hadn’t seen your arms before.”

“Oh,” Tony said, he could hear Bruce putting down the needle on the tray next to the bed.

“For how long, Tony?” Bruce asked in a soft voice as his fingers gently traced the scars on the genius’ arm. “Why?”

“I’ve fought battles against myself, Bruce.” Tony answered, “And lost.”

“Tony…” Bruce didn’t say anything else, it was as though all the words in the English language could not encompass the pain that seized his chest at the sight of the scars on his friend’s arm. Scars that mirrored the ones he had on his own flesh, but while Bruce’s were old and faded some of Tony’s were red around the edges and still healing. “Rhodey?”

“He knows,” Tony gave a small nod. Bruce stayed silent.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony, particularly Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> I just finished my last exam so I should be able to work a little bit more on this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short than usual but only for 100 words or so. Anyway, enjoy and I'll update soon, darlings!

Wade was standing next to Tony’s bed, in which the engineer lay unconscious (finally sleeping without nightmares thanks to the pain medication); they still had a couple of hours to go before they landed but Wade couldn’t wait until then to see the engineer because when Bruce had quietly opened the glass door that separated Tony’s pain from the rest of them, he had felt a cold shiver run down his spine because _somehow, somehow_ that didn’t look good. No, Bruce was supposed to go out and _talk,_ not whisper; and _smile,_ not frown. Thor had approached Bruce and the scientist had spoken in hushed tones with the demi-god before allowing the blond to enter and moving towards the cockpit to address Rhodey, who was still working with Barnes and Jarvis to figure out who had targeted them and why. And for the tenth time in five minutes Wade had contemplated going there himself and speak his damned mind because if there is something Wade _knew_ was revenge and _this_ (this situation, these strangers trying to shoot them down for ‘unknown’ reasons) reeked of revenge and a very particular type of it. Everyone had their field of expertise and it just so happened that Wade’s was revenge and unaliving people in various fun and different ways. But yes, revenge was a thing Wade understood because he himself had been on an apparently endless pursuit of it until it…ended. Yes, well, that had been mainly due to Wolverine’s ass and how great it looked in those damned jeans of his but- Nooooope. Nah, it hadn’t been that _at all._ Especially not the way the jeans perfectly framed his wonderful- Nope. No. Bad Deadpool!

…

…

…

Although! Now he _was_ dating (is that a term Logan would be comfortable with?) the man he had admired for so long on _those jeans…_ maybe now it was alright to say that he _did_ look especially handsome whenever he bent over his motorcycle, which (by the way) was much nicer than the one Captain fucking America had (come on!) and maybe, _maybe_ Wade was getting sidetracked. Anyway. Yes, revenge. Yes, Wade knew revenge and that particular trick of sending US Air Force ‘stealth’ (unidentifiable, my ass!) planes looking for their rag-tag group of renegades… _that_ reeked of ‘super-secret-super-spy-assassin-dismissed-?-from-Strategic-Homeland Intervention-Enforcement-and-Logistics-Division-we’re-working-on-the-name’ and there were currently only two spies in Wakanda who could fit in that category and since Wade had already sneaked in on Natasha before they left (before that overly dramatic scene in the King’s kitchen between the two super-soldiers from the 40’s) the only culprit left was, _of course_ , Clint Barton or, as Wade _loved_ to call him: Hawkass.

But Wade knew Rhodey knew. And Rhodey knew that he knew that Rhodey knew that it was Clint who had sent those planes so instead of lurking around the cockpit like a madman (which he was) staring at Logan’s ass, the Merc stood and found his way into Tony’s room, which is where he was now, staring at Tony’s bleeding chest like he could magically heal it if he wished for it hard enough.

…

…

…

Alright, so maybe Wade _had_ been getting off the rocket (is that the phrase, Wolvie-baby?) a little bit in the last 8 hours but who could blame him (apparently nobody because they hadn’t noticed he was being more paranoid and frantic than usual.)

“…Dead?” Wade looked up at Thor and blinked.

“I’m sorry, what?” The Merc asked, trying (and failing) to look like he’d been mentally present for the last 10 minutes they’d been standing by Tony’s bed.

“Do not worry, Pool of the Dead,” Thor’s voice sounded like thunder and Wade found comfort in it. “Our brother shall recover.” With that, the demi-god left the room.

Wade saw Logan enter the room from the corner of his eye so Logan’s voice did not surprise him when he spoke, “We’ll be landing soon.”

“Yes,” Wade’s answer was a whisper.

Logan took a deep breath and then spoke. “You can’t protect him from everything, Wade.”

“Of course not.” It was a painful admission, the acknowledging that no matter what he did, Wade did not possess the power to spare Tony this pain (or any other.)

“And yet here you are.” Logan tapped his fingers three times against his dog tags and turned to leave the room.

“Do you remember?” Wade’s voice stopped Logan before he reached the door. “The day I arrived at Tony’s mansion.”

“Yes.” _Bloodied and bruised, so damned broken inside that it seemed almost impossible that you would ever be alright again._

“He didn’t give up on me.” _Even if that would have been easier._

“Of course not.” Logan’s eyes softened when they landed on Wade.

“You said that if I ever needed someone to just _understand_ I should go to Tony.”

“I did.”  
“Why?” Wade’s fingers tighten on the bed’s rails. “I wasn’t worth saving.”

“Wade,” Logan says and the Merc finds that he rather likes how _good_ his name sounds when coming from those chapped lips. “You were the only man worth saving in that dump I found you in.” What Logan doesn’t say is how Wade is, in fact, the only good thing ( _the very last_ ) good thing about that part of the world. Wade ducks his head and lets out a small, teary laugh and then gives a tiny nod.

“Alright,” the Merc says as he gently taps his fingers once, twice, three times on Tony’s wrist.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> Thank you so much for all the support you've given me! I am truly amazed at the number of positive feedback this fic has gotten, thank you all so much!  
> I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate all your enthusiasm and kindness!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Thor is having a hard time trying to find the right moment to talk to Rhodes about the magic beads Loki has given him. He knows he has to broach the subject delicately, which is in itself a problem because if there is something Thor doesn’t do is ‘delicate’. He’s much better at smashing, crashing and burning, in that order. So when they approach land he thinks it might be a good time to tell Rhodes about the beads but then an alarm in Tony’s room goes off and Bruce is pulling out the defibrillator and suddenly there is silence. Rhodes is holding Tony’s hand, the engineer looks terribly small in that hospital bed and all of them are holding their breaths, even Barnes who is in the cockpit, until they hear a small beeping noise and it’s as if a weight has been lifted off their shoulders, finally they can breathe again.  Replacing the reactor had not been as easy as he’d thought because Bruce doesn’t know yet to what extent the metal base has been damaged and it’s impossible to pull out the old malfunctioning reactor without pulling at Tony’s internal organs and Bruce can’t take that chance. Thor looks closely at Tony; he knows the engineer won’t survive another cardiac arrest.

“Colonel, a word?” Thor says.

“What is it?” Rhodes is still holding Tony’s hand and Bruce is checking the engineer’s vitals.

“I spoke to Loki when I was in Asgard,” Thor says bluntly and Bruce turns to look at him, his skin tinted green. “I am aware of the damage my brother has caused but, fearing the worst, I asked for his help.”

Rhodes is silent, Bruce is taking deep breaths and Logan (who is standing near the door) is giving Thor a look that would make lesser men cower. Thor, fortunately, is not one of those men, so he continues. “He has given me magical beads to aid our brother Anthony is his recovery.”

“How do we know they won’t kill him?” The voice is Wade’s, who had been with Barnes but at hearing Thor’s words decided to intervene. Rhodey is staring at Tony’s ashen face but he doesn’t say a word. “Loki,” Wade continues. “might be your brother but he has tried to kill Tony before.”

“Loki had been subjected to-”

Before Thor can finish his sentence, Rhodes speaks, “Will they help?”

The tension in the room increases as Thor places the black bag of beads on the table next to Tony’s bed. “Aye. They will increase Anthony’s capacity to heal.”

The silence stretches on as Rhodes reaches out to gently touch the black bag. Barnes’ voice in the speakers surprises them, “Wade, Logan. I’m getting some strange readings on the radars, care to help?”

Wade sighs loudly and stalks out of the room, closely followed by Logan. Rhodes knows there is nothing on the radars, if there was, Jarvis would have already alerted them; he knows this is Barnes’ way of giving him some privacy to ponder his decision. Thor clears his throat, “I shall aid the Soldier of Winter.” And with that, he is out of the room.

Rhodes opens the black bag and peeks inside, there are only three beads inside, each carved with what he assumes to be runes. Bruce clears his throat, “You know how I feel about Loki, but we _are_ running out of time.” Rhodey nods. “You know it will require surgery to replace the reactor, not to talk about the other…things.” Rhodey knows all that, of course. He knows of every injury Tony carries, knows that due to Tony’s lung capacity and damaged heart that he won’t survive another stunt like this one, he knows all of that and yet he fears that this might be Loki’s ultimate revenge. Rhodes fears that now that he’s got Tony someone will take him away.

The colonel gives himself exactly half an hour to make a choice.

\--

“Has he made a choice?” Thor asks Bruce when the scientist sits next to him on the quinjet.

Bruce shook his head, “Not yet.”

Thor looked discreetly around them and then gently placed his hand on Bruce’s left leg and squeezed it gently, he was careful to place it near the knee so Bruce wouldn’t feel alarmed. “Anthony will recover soon; I am sure of it.”

Bruce was too busy staring at Thor’s hand to answer. He could feel the warmth seeping through the fabric of his trousers, a deep blush had begun to appear on his cheeks and he could feel the tips of his ears burning. A loud noise from the cockpit made them jump and Thor quickly jumped to his feet and took a couple of steps away from Bruce.

“…which is why I am all for it, Buckster.” Wade and Barnes were walking towards them. “And I think you would agree with me if you only tried it!” Wade plopped down next to Bruce.

“It sounds disgusting, Wade,” Barnes said as he made himself at home on one of the free seats. “I don’t have any intentions of eating nacho cheese with chocolate.”

“Of course it sounds disgusting if you say it like that! Thor, what do you say? Yay or nay on nachos with chocolate?”

Thor was soon pulled into the conversation by the Merc and Bruce took the chance to make his way towards the cockpit, where Logan was having a smoke while Jarvis piloted.

“They wore you down too?” Logan asked as Bruce entered.

“They are quite lively.”

“Lively,” Logan snorted, amused. “Cigarette?” He offered the package to Bruce but the scientist shook his head.

“Can I ask you something?” Bruce said as he anxiously cleaned his glasses, Logan nodded. “How did you- I mean, Wade. How did that- Is there a- How did you and Wade become involved?”

Logan flicked the ash off his cigarette and took a deep drag. “I fucked him through the sheets.” Bruce felt his face burn at Logan’s blunt answer.

“I mean-” The sound of footsteps interrupts them, it’s Rhodey.

“I’ve made up my mind.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Logan.  
>  T'Challa, Team Cap and someone special.   
> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Have a lovely day!

_Text Message_

_Thursday, 3:04 AM_

**_I’m going to call in that last favor now. WW_ **

_Thursday, 4:55 AM_

_**What do you require? T’Ch.**_

_Thursday, 4:58 AM_

_**She will be there soon. WW**_

_Thursday, 5:15 AM_

_**I will meet her myself. T’Ch.**_

Wade clicked his mobile off and put it back in his pocket, from the corner of his eye he could see Rhodes speaking to Thor and sighed, if only they could be certain Loki wouldn’t betray them… But Rhodey would do what was best for Tony, he was sure.

Logan sat down next to Wade and placed his hand on the Merc’s bowed head, “Bruce asks very indecent questions.” Logan’s voice was as cold as always but Wade could detect a hint of amusement somewhere in it.

“Does he?” Wade murmured and turned so that his forehead was pressed against Logan’s chest.

“Tired?”

“Nah,” Wade burrowed closer, “Just worried.”

“Tony?”

“Yes…”

“And?”

Wade shrugged, “I spoke to Miss Potts about Barnes. You know the drill, court martials, and pardons, reinstating ranks, all that jazz...”

“I see.” Logan rubbed Wade’s back until he felt the Merc go boneless beneath him; Logan understood why Barnes’ issues were eating at Wade, the Merc saw in the super soldier someone in desperate need of help, someone lost and confused, someone very much like Wade himself.

\--

T’Challa walked into his kitchen to find Sam and Scott at the table; the room smelled like coffee and grilled cheese.

“I assume you know what Steve did,” T’Challa said.

“Yes,” Sam’s voice was small and tired. “What will happen to us now?”

T’Challa let out a sigh, “Wakanda was the only country willing to offer you asylum but due to the captain’s actions, I can no longer protect you. SHIELD is gone and no other country will be as merciful as we were.”

“We’re going back to the States?” Sam asked and T’Challa nodded.

“They’ll tear us to pieces,” Scott said.

“No,” answered T’Challa, “they won’t.”

Sam looked up from his coffee. “Won’t they? We’ve broken so many laws, hurt so many people…I can see the charges piling up against us.”

“You will be taken back to your home country and be subjected to the law-” T’Challa was interrupted by Clint, who slammed the door on his way in.

“We’ll be slaughtered like pigs!” Clint said, “You’re sending us to our graves!”

“You will be treated with justice.” T’Challa stood to face Clint.

“There is _no_ justice for people like us!” Clint answered in a raised voice.

“Clint!” Sam said as he and Scott stood. “We have to be accountable for our actions!”

“You will be treated fairly,” T’Challa said.

“Yeah?! And who is going to stop them from killing me?! Who will protect my family?!”

“You should have thought about that before blindly following Steve Rogers,” The four men turned to the doorway, surprised. There, in a pristine suit, holding a Starktablet, was Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts. “Tony Stark is a much better man than you will _ever_ be and if I hear you bad mouthing him one more time I _will_ make your life _hell_.” She strode into the room confidently and went to stand right in front of Clint. “Tony, the man who you _betrayed_ , the man you _despise_ , the man you tried to _kill_ who once called you his friend.” Pepper pressed her index finger to Clint’s chest. “You _betrayed_ him and I will _not_ forgive that.” The room was silent as Pepper sat down at the table and began to type.

\--

“Will it work?” Rhodey asked as Thor carefully placed the beads on Tony’s chest, surrounding the arc reactor.

“Aye,” Thor answered, “I swear by my honor that they will aid our brother Anthony.”

“How does it work?” Bruce asked, he was standing on one side of Tony’s bed, monitoring his heart.

“I will pronounce an incantation and the beads will dissolve into Anthony,” Thor said as he placed the empty bag back on the table. And without further ado, Thor began to chant. The beads gave off a light blue glow that slowly began gaining intensity, and as Thor said, the beads melted into a liquid with the consistency of wax, and then the liquid seemed to seep into Tony’s pores until all that was left behind were dark blue runes surrounding the reactor. Rhodey stared at them, waiting for something to happen but nothing did, the runes looked like a freshly made tattoo but before the colonel could say anything, the runs began giving off a green glow. Nothing happened afterward so Thor cleared his throat. “It is done; the magic will begin working immediately. In a couple of hours, Anthony’s body will be ready to undergo the change of the reactor.”

Rhodey was staring at Tony, who was still blissfully unaware of everything that was going on around him; nothing major seemed to have changed but Tony did look slightly less pale than he was before…that or Rhodey’s mind was playing tricks on him.

“Thank you,” Bruce said to Thor as they left the room.

“It was long overdue,” Thor smiled at Bruce, “it was time I did right by Anthony.” Bruce looked like he wanted to say something but instead, he let out a sigh and turned to go back into Tony’s room when Thor spoke, “Perhaps when Anthony is safely back home…you would…. allow me to take you out on what you Midgardians call a date.”

Bruce was so shocked he almost walked right into a glass door; he turned to look at Thor, while still holding onto the nearest wall for support. “A-a date?” He whispered.

“Of course. We could share a delightful meal together and go to one of your houses of the cinema to watch a story of epic proportions!”

Bruce gave a small nod and then smiled, “Yes, I…I would like that.”

Thor smiled and patted Bruce’s shoulder. “It will be most wonderful to spend so much time with such a good friend!” Thor said and walked off.

Bruce’s face fell. “…friend?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

When the quinjet lands there is chaos.

Doctors and nurses rush in the quinjet, they connect all sorts of tubes and beeping machines at Tony and talk rapidly in medical jargon. Before the medics leave, though, a group of soldiers in uniform approach Rhodes and Bucky fears for a moment that they’ll get in the way but then Logan is there, speaking with a commanding voice that Bucky's never heard him use, leading them away.

Bucky has no idea what to do. The medical team is now taking Tony away, closely followed by Bruce, who is talking in hushed tones with a doctor. Thor, for his part, disappears into the Tower and look at that, Bucky hadn’t realized they were at Tony's Tower. Rhodes is talking to Wade in quiet tones and the Merc is making shooing motions with his hands so the colonel goes and when he rushes past Bucky, he claps a hand on his shoulder and says something that sounds a lot like a thank you but Bucky cannot think of a single thing Rhodes would have to thank him for.

Bucky takes a hesitant step out of the quinjet and then another and another and another until he is standing out there, bathed in sunlight, he can feel the wind through his clothes and he takes a deep breath.   

“So,” Bucky turns around and Wade is standing there in his red suit and smirking like the cat that got the canary. “Welcome back to New York.”

“I…uh…thanks.” Bucky runs a hand through his hair and lets out a small sigh. “So…” He clears his throat, “Which prison am I supposed to go to?”

The Merc looks at the sniper like he doesn’t understand him and then, slowly, Bucky’s words seem to dawn on Wade. “You’re not going to jail, Buck.”

“Oh,” Bucky sighs. Of course he wouldn’t go to prison, the government wouldn’t let someone like him walk free after all he had done. Bucky looks up at the sky, they’re standing on the landing platform and he can hear New York down below. Only it’s no longer _his_ New York, hell, it had never truly been his, not even when he was still a young man seeing Howard’s flying car for the first time. _Howard._ The name fills him with dread. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was the memory of a child crying, bloodied and bruised, and the Winter Soldier kneeling before him late at night, pressing a dirty rag to the cut on the boy’s lip and murmuring words in Russian that he can’t remember now. Bucky sees Wade unholster his gun from the corner of his eye, he takes a deep breath. He can die now, it’s alright, he’s ready.

Bucky pretends he doesn’t see Wade lift the gun.

Two shots ring out.

Bucky turns around and reaches for his own holster on instinct. Wade is standing there, his gun smoking; a few feet away is Logan, lowering another gun. At Bucky’s feet is a man wearing a camouflage uniform clutching his left leg in pain, he looks military but something doesn’t seem quite right about him. Bucky catches Logan’s eye and the man who everyone calls Wolverine winks at him.

“Got your back, Jack,” Logan says casually (like he didn’t just _save_ Bucky’s life) before beginning to bark orders at the soldiers, who then disperse.

Bucky doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t quite understand what has happened. Deadpool, however, has no such problem. The Merc struts towards the man on the ground, kicks his gun away and pulls him into a sitting position like he weights nothing and it’s in that simple action that Bucky really understands that Wade is much more than a sweet tooth and inappropriate comments in the coms.

The second realization Bucky has on that landing platform has more to do with the fact that while he did see Wade lift the gun, he did not notice the man sneaking up at him from behind. Could it be that he has unconsciously put so much trust in his new found team that he had allowed himself to lower his guard?

“Don’t beat yourself over it, Buckster,” Wade said as he stood up to gaze down at the man. “We take care of our own.”

“Who sent you?” Logan is also looking down at Bucky’s would-be murderer and the scene is so bizarre that the super-soldier has to take a moment to comprehend that _nobody is locking him up like Steve said they would._

The man looks at Bucky, “You should have stayed in Wakanda,” he spits on the floor, “You fucking monster!” Before the super-soldier can answer, however, Wade takes out his gun and fires two shots in rapid succession; the bullets graze the man’s cheek and he falls silent.

“I will not ask you again,” Wade says, “ _Who_ sent you?” The man remains silent. “ _Ugh._ Fine. _Fine!_ ” The Merc turns to Logan. “What if you throw this man off the platform and we go have naked sex?” The man’s eyes widen.

Logan lifts an eyebrow, “You’re bored already?” He steps on the butt of his cigarette.

“Uh-huh,” Wade nods and holsters his gun, he turns to Bucky. “Come on, buddy, let Logan clean up for a change.” Logan rolls his eyes fondly at Wade.

“Yeah, yeah,” the mutant says as he lifts the man up by his lapels and starts dragging him towards the edge of the platform.

“Wait!” The man pleads and Logan pauses, “It was Clint Barton!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap and Pepper.  
> T'Challa.  
> Rhodey and Tony.  
> Team Tony.

“Steve,” Sam says for the tenth time as he knocks on the super soldier’s bedroom door, “you haven’t been out of your room the whole day.” Silence. “Come on, Steve, it’s not healthy to stay locked in.”

“Steve not answering?” Sam turned to find Natasha leaning against the wall.

“He’s been in there all day, I’m worried.”

Natasha gave him a small nod. “Let me try.”

“The door’s locked.”

“I know,” she patted his arm, “go get something to eat, I’ll handle this.”

Sam hesitated.

“Go,” Natasha repeated. Sam left. She contemplated the situation and decided that it would be best to pick the lock; a few moments later Natasha was standing inside Steve’s room.

“Rogers,” she said. He was sitting on his bed, looking disheveled and dirty. “When was the last time you showered?” The super soldier didn’t answer. “When was the last time you ate?”

“What do you want, Nat?”

“ _Don’t_ call me that. We are not friends.” Steve looked away from her and winced. “You lied. I thought we meant something to you but you-you _used_ us!” Steve flinched. Natasha took a deep breath. “Pepper Potts is here, talking to T’Challa.”

“ _What?! Why?!_ ” Steve asks, his anger flaring up.

“In case you forgot, Rogers, you and the rest of us idiots who followed you are being prosecuted by the _entire_ world.”

“T’Challa said-”

“The King said he’d give us asylum for as long as we behaved. Sending the air force after Rhodes has forced his hand. He-”

“But he promised! He can’t go back on his word!”

“Stop right there!” Natasha had had enough of the super soldier’s whining. “This is reality, Rogers, you fucked up. We fucked up. It’s time to face it.”

“I did what was _right_ -”

“Spare me the speech,” Natasha held her hand up, “we’re meeting Pepper in the kitchen in 20 minutes. _Be there._ ”

The door slammed closed and Steve let out a string of obscenities and tore the mattress to shreds. Fifteen minutes later he entered the kitchen. His team was already there, Scott, Sam, Natasha, and Clint. T’Challa was nowhere to be seen but Pepper was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Steve asks and Natasha glares at him.

Pepper walks back to the table and places the mug next to her StarkPad. “Let us sit,” she says looking at him but he doesn’t, he won’t. Pepper sighs and crosses her arms, she knows this trick, Steve is attempting to glare her into submission, trying to make her sit down and talk to her from his high horse.

“For fuck’s sake, Steve, sit the fuck down!” Sam says but the super soldier ignores him.

“Rogers. Sit. Down. Now.” Natasha punctuates every word with a tap to the table, Steve turns to look at his team and seems to realize that none of them are willing to take his side, not even the archer. Steve sits.

“I am here to-” Pepper begins.

“We don’t need your charity!” Steve growls, “we are more than capable of finding someone else to represent us in court, we don’t need Stark’s money to prove that what we did was _right-_ ”

“Rogers!” Natasha slams her hand on the table.

“No, Natasha! I won’t allow it! You can go back to your boss and tell him we don’t need help from scum like him!”

“Steve!” Sam exclaims.

“She’s not here to help us!” Natasha raises her voice. Steve, who had begun to stand, falls back heavily on his chair.

“She’s not?” Steve whispers.

“No,” says Pepper. “I came to Wakanda on business with King T’Challa on behalf of SI.” Seeing Steve about to interrupt, she continues, “ _However_ , I am also here to inform you that I will be pressing charges against each and every one of you in court.”

“You can’t,” Steve says.

“Oh, _I can,_ ” Pepper lowers her voice threateningly, “I will press charges in civilian courts and-”

“You can’t touch us,” Steve let out a little laugh, “Civilian courts can’t touch us.”

Pepper smiled a dangerous smile, full of knowledge and power. “Have you forgotten that not all of you are military?” She glances at Scott and turns back to face Steve, “Or maybe you don’t care about your team now that they’re of no use to you?” The super soldier bristles and she pauses to let her words sink in. “Colonel Rhodes will press charges in court-martial.” Steve looks at her with wide eyes.

“You wouldn’t do that. You…you can’t do this…” The super soldier says in a weak voice.

Pepper stands and collects her belongings, “Watch me.”

\--

T’Challa stood at the hangar and watched as the light aircraft opened its door. A woman descended the steps and the King offered her his arm as they walked towards a waiting car.

“Was the journey a pleasant one?” T’Challa asked.

The woman nodded, “Thank you.”

“I hope your new home is up to your standards.”

The woman smiled, “Oh, it’s such a lovely place, the kids love it. We are happy there, happier than we’ve been in a long time,” she looked out the window, “I spent months living in fear, so many sleepless nights with nowhere to go.” Another smile lit up her face, “Until Wade- I mean, Mr. Wilson- Until he showed up and…well, you know the rest.”

“I feared you would not come. But when Wade told me you were coming…I-please forgive us for presuming-”

Laura Barton patted T’Challa’s knee comfortingly, “Anthony Stark saved my children’s lives.” She shook her head and looked out the window, “I’d be on his side even if I didn’t agree with his views.”

“We thought you’d be on your husband’s side.”

“I love him. I’ve been next to him for a long time. It was always hard seeing him go…”

“But?”

“But I knew he was doing the right thing. This time he wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t because he didn’t even say goodbye, one day I woke up and he was gone. That’s when I knew.”

“That he wasn’t doing the right thing?”

“That he was no longer the man I married.”

\--

Tony slowly peeled his eyes open and let out a low groan. Rhodey, who had been sitting with his head resting on the bed next to Tony’s legs, instantly sat up and reached out for him.

“Tones, it’s alright, it’s alright,” the colonel said as he cupped Tony’s cheek.

“R’dey,” The engineer mumbled.

“Shh, Tony, I’m here. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“H’rts.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. You’ll be fine, love, shh, it’s alright.”

Tony felt his eyelids grow heavy, the last thing he heard before falling back asleep was Rhodey’s loving reassurances.

\--

“And this is Jarvis,” Wade said as he and Logan finished Bucky’s tour around the communal floor.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Pool,” Jarvis said and Wade smiled brightly at the name. “Sergeant Barnes, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Bucky’s eyes widened but his lips curved upward in a smile, “It’s- The pleasure is mine.”

“Oh! Jay, are the kids in the workshop?” Wade asked. Bucky tensed, _kids? Nobody said Tony Stark had kids. And he had almost killed the genius, had almost ripped these kids from being raised by a loving father-_

 “Yes, Mr.Pool, they were brought here by Miss Potts from the mansion three days ago,” Jarvis answered.

“They’re not human kids,” Logan said, sensing Bucky’s distress. “they are AI robots.”

“Still,” Bucky said, “they are his family.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept singing the song 'The Boys are Back in Town' by Thin Lizzy while writing about Team Tony. I don't know, it seemed fitting!  
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Wade pushed the door to Tony’s room open and peeked inside. The machines were beeping, the engineer was sleeping and Rhodes was leafing through a stack of official-looking papers. Boring.

“What is it, Wilson?” Rhodes asked without looking up and Wade pouted a little at being discovered so easily.

“I thought I was being sneaky.”

“Stealth is not your area,” Rhodes smirked as Wade gently closed the door behind him and went to stand next to Tony. “Not even when you’re not wearing that bright red suit.”

“Excuse _you_ , my suit is great.”

Rhodes let out a little laugh and put down the papers. “Is Barnes settling in fine?”

“Yeah, Wolvie-baby and Jarvis are buying him the necessities,” Wade answered rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, “you know, clothes that don’t make him look like a demented ex-KGB assassin, the works…”

“Good,” Rhodes stood and stretched, “I got a text from Pepper, it seems she thoroughly enjoyed her talk with Rogers.”

“That’s good,” the Merc answered as he brushed a strand of hair from Tony’s forehead.

“I thought we’d get there too late,” Rhodey’s voice was a whisper, heavy with all the fear and pain he hadn’t let himself dwell in while on their search for the engineer.

“We’ll make them pay,” Wade answered, “we’ll make them pay.”

\--

“Something is not right,” Logan raised an eyebrow at Bucky’s words. They were in the communal living room browsing through Tony’s vast collection of movies.

“What do you mean?”

“About them,” Bucky gestured in the general direction of the kitchen, where they could hear Thor and Bruce speaking about poptarts, of all things.

“What about them?”

“Something is off.”

“Off how?”

“I don’t know.”

Silence.

“I told Bruce I had sex with Wade.”

Bucky dropped the bowl of popcorn on the mutant’s lap and gave him a big smile, “How did that go?”

“I have a feeling I was not helpful.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

“Movie?” Bucky asked and plopped down next to Logan. The opening credits began. “Seriously, you told Bruce?”

“Shut up and watch the movie, Barnes.”

“Alright, _Wolvie-baby._ ”

“Stop.”

\--

As soon as Pepper left, Scott stood up, “It’s funny,” he clutched at the table like it could stop his hands from shaking, “I gave up everything for you. My daughter, my life…and you don’t care about what will happen to me now.”

“I told you the risks of fighting on my side,” Steve answered.

“Yes. And I accepted them. But I thought you’d be on _my_ side when the time came.” Steve said nothing and Scott left the room.

“He’s right,” said Natasha.

 “Steve,” Sam cleared his throat, “we have to talk-”

“No,” the super soldier stood and Sam grabbed his arm.

“Steve, please-”

“I SAID NO!” Steve roared and pushed Sam away; Natasha and Clint jumped to their feet, hands reaching for their knives but not taking them out, not yet. Sam stood slowly, trying not to startle the super soldier.

“Steve,” Clint said, “they need to know.”

“Know what?” Asked Natasha.

“No.” Answered the super soldier.

“Please,” Sam said, “if there is something going on-”

“No!”

“Steve, please, if something happened-”

“I sent those planes after them,” Clint looked pleadingly at Steve, “but I can’t-”

“Don’t.” Steve glared at the archer.

“It’s _killing_ me, Steve,” the archer’s voice wavered for a second, “Pepper’s right, I was his _friend_ -”

“MAN UP, BARTON!” Steve slammed his hand on the table and splintered the wood, “You knew it was the right thing to do!”

“I-I don’t know anymore; I don’t know…” Clint answered.

“How can you say that?” Steve looked horrified.

“I mean, sending the planes was…it was…we needed to, I get that but-”

“Don’t say it, Barton.”

“Sending an ex-army operative to finish the job, Steve!” Clint exclaimed.

“It _had_ to be done.”

“You _what?_ ” Natasha’s voice was low and dangerous. “You are saying that you sent someone to _kill_ Tony?”

“It’s not like that!” Steve argued.

“Hold on,” Sam spoke, “you sent a man after Tony _after_ sending those planes?”

“Stark is not safe, he is a danger to-” Steve didn’t finish the sentence because Natasha threw a knife at him and grazed his cheek before he could continue.

“What else did you do?” Natasha asked, twirling another knife in her hand.

“We-” Clint was about to speak but a glare from Steve shut him up.

“Bucky is alone, he’s confused, he doesn’t know who his real friends are,” Steve said, recovering from the scare of Natasha’s knife. “I just wanted to bring him home.”

“Bring him home?” Sam said, sounding confused, “We both know Barnes won’t go anywhere with anyone he doesn’t trust.”

“I know,” Steve answered.

“It wasn’t right, Steve-” Clint muttered.

“What did you do?” Natasha interrupted, her tone icy.

“It was a light drug-” the super soldier began.

“You didn’t,” said Sam, horrified, “tell me you didn’t intent to drug a brainwashing victim.”

“We can’t trust them to look after Bucky!” Steve tried to defend himself.

“How did we go from ‘Stark is dangerous’ to ‘they can’t look after Bucky’?” Sam said.

“It’s true! We can’t be sure that Stark won’t try to make him sign the Accords!”

“What?!”

“Or make Bucky do something that he’ll regret! Bucky has gone through enough and Stark _will_ try to use him, I know he will!”

“Steve, you can’t know that,” Sam said.

“I know he will! Stark will use Bucky against me, he’ll stop at nothing to prove he was right!”

“Are you sure it’s Stark who will do that, Rogers? Because it seems like _you’re_ the one treating Barnes like an object.”

“How dare you say that, Romanov?! Bucky’s my friend, even when I had nothing I had Bucky! And I will not stand down and watch as some filthy asshole-”

“ENOUGH!” The four of them started at the voice, King T’Challa was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring at them. “I have been merciful and you have done nothing but prove how unworthy of my goodwill you all are.”

“King T’Cha-” Steve began but the king raised a hand to silence him.

“I have heard enough, Captain Rogers.” T’Challa turned to the door and barked orders in his native tongue, ten seconds later the Dora Milaje entered the kitchen. “The Dora Milaje will escort you to your room.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

His whole body aches when he wakes. The lights are off, the room illuminated by the glow of New York City at the window, Rhodey is sleeping on the chair next to the bed. Tony tries to sit but the pain in his chest prevents him from doing so. He blinks, he can see well with his right eye but all he sees with his left eye are shadows. He groans and Rhodey opens his eyes.

“Hey,” the colonel whispers.

“Rhodey,” Tony says his name like a prayer. Rhodey helps him drink some water with a straw and finally his throat doesn’t feel like sandpaper anymore.

“I’ll call Bruce,” Rhodey says but Tony tugs at his hand.

“Not yet,” the engineer whispers and the colonel nods before sitting on the bed next to him.

“How do you feel?”

“Terrible, like someone tried to kill me.”

Rhodey gently cups his face and presses a kiss to the engineer’s forehead. Tony’s hair is growing back and with the help of Loki’s beads, the wounds from his time with Ross will fade away completely. Still, Rhodey fears the day they stop giving Tony medication to help him sleep because when they do, Tony’s nightmares will come back with a vengeance, as they do.

“The others?” Tony asks and Rhodey smiles and kisses his forehead again before answering.

“They’re here, all of them.”

“Barnes-Bucky, is he…?”

“He’s fine. He’ll be fine.”

They stay silent for a few moments until Tony speaks, “I wanted to be like him,” Rhodey doesn’t say anything, he just holds Tony’s hand as the engineer speaks, “I wanted so badly to…to be enough.”

“I know,” Rhodey whispers and he can see a stray tear running down the engineer’s cheek but he doesn’t dare move for fear of disturbing the moment.

“He killed mom,” Tony says and a sob makes its way from the core of his being, “ _They_ made him.” Rhodey knows Tony’s talking of Hydra, he’s heard him speak the same words over and over and over in an effort to explain to himself why his childhood hero could do something so terrible. “I…I’m not angry at him anymore.” It’s true, Rhodey knows, because Tony spent months and months and months screaming and crying and trashing the workshop in his grief, all his anger had come rushing out of him in torrents of incoherent words and heart-wrenching sobs. “I…” Tony coughs and Rhodey offers him some more water, “I fought him in…in Siberia.”

“Yes,” Rhodey says because Tony needs to hear it.

“St- the Captain,” Tony’s voice quivers and Rhodey fears a panic attack but the engineer reigns himself in, “tried to kill me and B-Bucky was…”

“Fighting?” Rhodey offers.

“Yes,” Tony says, “but he looked- he looked so…so _lost_ , so incredibly _lost_ and-and _scared._ ” Rhodey squeezes the engineer’s hand in a comforting gesture. “Was it…was it wrong to invite him…here?” Tony’s voice is a whisper.

“Tones, listen to me,” the colonel says gently, “you are the kindest man I’ve ever met and your mother would be proud of you for giving Barnes a second chance.”

“A second chance,” Tony repeats, tasting the words.

“Yes, Tony, a second chance at life, at having a family, at _freedom_.”

Tony nods and Rhodey kisses the knuckles of the hand he’s holding.

“I should go get Bruce,” Rhodey says but doesn’t move.

“Jay?” Tony says, “can you tell Bruce to come up?”

“Certainly, sir.” The AI answers.

“Tony, you don’t have to justify your decisions to me,” the colonel says, “I’m _always_ on your side. _Always._ ”

Tony smiles, “Thank you.”

Rhodey takes a deep breath, “I…made a decision while you were…unconscious,” the colonel takes a deep breath, “I took it with all the love in my heart, Tony. I was waiting for you to be coherent enough to…explain my motives behind it.”

Tony frowns but squeezes Rhodey’s hand, “I’m _always_ on your side, babe.”

“When you went into cardiac arrest, Thor mentioned he had obtained some…magic beads from his brother that would help you heal.”

“Magic…beads?” Tony frowns, he’s never been a fan of magic.

“Yes, they…accelerated your healing,” Rhodey sighs, “the…casing of the reactor is damaged, Tony.”

The engineer looks down at his chest but he’s covered in bandages.

“It’s…some form of anesthesia Bruce developed,” Rhodey tries to explain, “you can’t feel it now but the casing is…not in a good shape and we can’t replace the reactor without it…damaging your...”

“Squishy parts?” Tony offers and Rhodey smiles.

“Yeah…your squishy parts. We need you awake for the surgery and…the magic will allow us to do that, it’ll…make you strong enough to withstand the change of the reactor.”

“It’ll hurt,” Tony whispers with just a hint of panic in his voice.

“Yes,” Rhodey says because it’s the truth and enough people have lied to Tony in his life, he’s not about to do the same.

“I might die.”

Rhodey squeezes Tony’s hand, “I’ll be with you, you _will_ be fine.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Of course I can. You are strong, Tony, you’ll get through this”

“Alright,” Tony says and attempts a smile, “but when all this is over we are never getting near anything magical ever again.”

“It’s a deal.” Rhodey leans in and gently kisses the engineer, “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too.”

Bruce, who had witnessed the exchange from the door, chooses that moment to make his presence known and clears his throat.

“Brucey?” Tony asks as the scientist approaches him.

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce says, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a super-soldier.”

“Sassy,” Bruce smiles, “that means you’re better.”

“Colonel,” Jarvis says, adjusting the lights in the room to allow them all to see better, “Sam Wilson is on the line. He wishes to speak with you.”

“Can it wait, Jay?” the colonel asks.

“I’m afraid not, colonel, Mr. Wilson is quite insistent.”

“I’ll be right back,” Rhodey says to Tony and kisses the engineer before stepping out into the hallway to speak to Jarvis. “What is it, Jay?”

“It appears the captain is _very_ unstable, colonel, he’s attacked King T’Challa.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony.

“Stop trying to become one with the shadows and come in already, Bucky,” Tony’s voice floated through the room and Barnes stiffened.

“You…remember our chat?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“The overly emotional one where we decided to begin again?” Tony shifted in the bed and let out a hiss of pain. “Sure I do.”

Bucky walks towards the bed, still unsure but not as frightened as he was fifteen seconds ago. “I-” He clears his throat, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Yeah…me too,” Tony gives him a small smile, “Thank you.”

“T-tony,” Bucky’s voice wavers for a moment, “I-I hurt you, I did…I did terrible things. You emphatically do-do not need to thank me.”

Tony patted the space next to him and Bucky obligingly sat down. The engineer looks him straight in the eye and Bucky feels a strange calm settle over him. It felt like something crucial was about to happen and the thought was scary, the idea that something as unattainable as forgiveness was at the tip of his fingers was terribly surreal.

“I forgive you,” Tony says and Bucky feels tears pushing at the back of his eyelids, he lets out a shuddering breath and the engineer places his hand on top of his flesh one.

Bucky cries. He cries and he speaks of his mother and his sisters and all the time he lost to Hydra. He talks of Steve, of being young, of the war, of the ache of losing his life to Hydra. He talks and sobs and cries and Hydra is mentioned in almost every sentence that comes out of his mouth. He speaks of horrible experiments, of pain, of the warmth of blood on his hands, of losing his arm, of the first metal arm he had, of the pain, of the chair, of the blood, of the cries of his victims, of his own cries for help, of being punished, of punishing others. He stops and takes a breath, half expecting Tony to push him away but instead the engineer nods at him in encouragement and Bucky feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders.  

“There’s something else,” Bucky’s voice is rough and at some point during his breakdown, he’d clutched at Tony’s hand and now he feels the engineer gently squeezing his palm as encouragement, “I don’t- I don’t know how to say it.”

“It’s ok,” Tony says and Bucky looks down at the floor.

“You were young, Tony,” Bucky’s still looking at the floor and he says Tony’s name with a softness the engineer has never heard in the soldier’s voice, “around two years old, maybe. I- I was on a mission to kill some politician in California. It should have been simple; he was to be your father’s guest.” Bucky takes a deep breath and Tony feels his chest constrict painfully, “I went in and I saw a baby.” Tony’s breath hitches but he does not ask Bucky to stop so he goes on, “young little thing waddling around in diapers. There was a long corridor and Howard was leaving a room. It should have been easy, slip in just as he was leaving but I couldn’t.” Bucky finally looks up at Tony, the engineer’s eyes are wide open, “the baby… _you_ were there and-” Bucky stops, he lets out a pained sigh and feels Tony’s grip tighten on his fingers.

“It was you,” Tony eventually says and Bucky can’t quite tell if he’s angry or sad. _Sad,_ Bucky decides.

“I’m sorry.”

“You…you bandaged my arm and tucked me in bed…” Bucky nods. “How...how do you remember all this?”

“I…um…Rhodes explained about the…the trigger mechanism of the arm…. he said it was- was connected to the brain- And that it would block some sort of signal like- like radio signals or- or something-” Tony’s facial expressions have gone from sadness to bewilderment to something that looks a little like amusement. “Or…maybe it does not work that way?” Tony’s suppressing a smile and Bucky feels his face redden, “Tony?”

Tony lets out a relieved laugh and soon Bucky’s laughing too, they’re laughing and at some point there are tears and Tony tries to stop laughing because his whole body hurts and Bucky tries to coax him into taking pain medication but Tony laughs and laughs and he’s laughing too and maybe it’s from relief, from blessed relief that Tony’s not sending him away.

“I can’t believe you called one of my greatest inventions a radio signal,” Tony says, amusement still in his voice.

“Well…” Bucky shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, “I don’t…I don’t exactly understand the mechanics…”

“Thank you,” Tony says, “for telling me about…about that.”

“I felt you should know.”

“That the Winter Soldier sang me a lullaby?”

“I didn’t.”

“No, you just cared for me when nobody else did.”

Bucky smiles shyly at Tony and lets out a sigh. “Now you know,” he clears his throat, “I should go, you need to rest and I…I just want to say thank you. For…this, for letting me stay, for…all of it. But I don’t want you to feel that you…that you have to put up with me.” Bucky doesn’t dare say it, doesn’t dare voice his fear of being alone again but he has a feeling the engineer knows anyway.

“Bucky,” Tony says, “The day Wade got here he had a knife in his chest.” Bucky appears puzzled and Tony’s not exactly good at conveying feelings or…having intense emotional conversations with ex-assassins but both know he’s trying and for that Bucky is grateful, even if he has no idea where Tony is going with that. “He was…naked and filthy, very badly hurt. Logan had spoken of him but I’d never met him before and that day I just walked into my kitchen and…there he was. Naked and miserable and covered in blood. He-I… _we_ , Logan and I, never thought he’d stay. So we patched him up and Logan gave him some clothes and I gave him some cash and we made sure he ate and Wade- I mean- Logan and me, we were...we _are_ terrible at…at helping others and I just- I saw Wade and I thought ‘he shouldn’t have to be alone’ but I couldn’t say it. So maybe I just- maybe I’m…look, Ba-Bucky- just-” Tony let out an annoyed huff and then in a quiet voice he added, “Stay?

Bucky gives Tony a smile, he can feel the engineer’s silent encouragement and he nods. “Thank you.” They don’t say anything else and when Rhodes comes back into the room, Bucky leaves and takes the elevator to the communal floor where he is greeted by the smell of burning pancakes and coffee. He sits on a chair next to Bruce and for the first time in a long, long time he lets himself believe in things that always appeared to be beautifully beyond him. Forgiveness, for example.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some angst in this chapter, lovelies, so tread carefully please.  
> Stay safe!

“Rhodey-bear,” Tony smiles at his boyfriend and Rhodey leans down to peck him on the lips.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been worse.”

“That is not reassuring,” Rhodes offers water to the engineer and he takes it, along with his pain medication.

“I guess not…” Tony smiles as Rhodey sits down next to him on the bed, “what did Wilson say?”

Rhodey sighed, “Tony…”

“Come on, baby, I’ll find out sooner or later, you know that.”

Rhodes shook his head fondly at the genius, “Rogers is unstable.”

“We already knew that.”

“Yeah, well…Sam said he began acting really strange, that Steve seemed to be really out of it and…he attacked T’Challa. He’s locked up now.”

“He did _what?!”_ Tony’s heart monitor began beeping as he tried to stand. Rhodes gently pushed him back against the pillows.

“Tony…” The colonel let out a small sigh as he rubbed circles on the back of Tony’s hand.

“What happened?! Why did he do it?! Oh, god, Pepper! Pepper is in Wakanda, Rhodey, we have to-” Tony began to hyperventilate and Rhodey cupped his face in his hands and coaxed the genius into taking deep breaths.

“Tony, look at me, focus on me. That’s-that’s right, Tony, take a deep breath, that’s it…in and out…in…and out,” Rhodey’s voice was soft and Tony clung to it desperately. Behind them the door opened, it was Bruce, who had been alerted by Jarvis of Tony’s distress. Once Tony had calmed down a little, Bruce took a tentative step into the room.

“Oh, Tony…” Bruce approached the genius slowly, there was blood on the bandages around the engineer’s chest. The machines connected to the genius were still beeping like crazy and Bruce adjusted the medication dosage. They couldn’t postpone the surgery any longer but hopefully, Tony’s body was strong enough to endure it now.

\--

“Soldier of Winter,” Thor clapped Bucky on the shoulder and sat down next to him on the couch, “I was given to understand that you were a master in the art of romantic conquests in your youth!”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he began to process Thor’s words, “Who-”

“Our shield brother Logan has informed me of this! Alas-”

“Thor-” Bucky began but the blond didn’t listen to him.

“I find myself in need of counsel. I fear I may have…distressed the good Dr. Banner with my thoughtless words!”

“I’m not- I mean, I haven’t…made any…romantic conquests in over 70 years.”

“Nevertheless you must aid me!” Thor smiled brightly at Bucky and he found himself giving in without much thought of _how_ _exactly_ he would help a demigod in his quest for…love. “I wish to court Bruce Banner but find my skills to be lacking.”

Well, that would be…interesting, to say the least.

\--

Bruce was running some tests on Tony. Rhodey was standing beside him, it was obvious that he felt guilty for upsetting Tony with the information about Sam’s call. Bruce frowned at the results on his tablet. He asked Jarvis to run the tests again but the same distressing results appeared.

“What is it?” Tony’s voice was rough, the effects of Bruce’s anesthetic were wearing off and the time to perform the surgery was fast approaching.

“Something’s not quite right,” Bruce murmured as he typed. While they were in the quinjet he and Jarvis had run the basic tests but now that he had all the equipment he needed at hand, some results were very concerning.

“Is it Jarvis?” Rhodey asked and Bruce shook his head.

“Tony,” Bruce put down the tablet, “I need to ask you some questions about _the chair._ ” Instantly the engineer’s heart monitor began to beep in alarm.

Tony tried to take a breath but the air wouldn’t reach his lungs. He blinked hard and fast but was unable to see properly with both his eyes and Ross was there and Wade was screaming oh god Wade was screaming and Ross was hitting him and hitting him and the water the water the water-

Tony screamed, he felt hands tearing at his chest, someone was trying to take away the reactor, gods no, not the reactor, not the reactor and then Steve was there and he was screaming and Barnes was snarling at him like a wild beast and the chest plate was digging into his skin, he could feel the bones cracking under the pressure but he couldn’t let them know, he couldn’t die here, not without Rhodey, not without him, no-

Logan burst into the room, he took a look around and went to help Rhodes restrain Tony before he hurt himself. “I’m not- I’m not, _please, please-_ ” Tony’s voice was panicked, he was struggling with all his strength and it was proving difficult to restrain him without injuring him because while Tony was no super soldier, he could be as strong as a rhinoceros when frightened and right now he was deep in his worst nightmare. “Rhodey…Rhodey! Please, Rhodey! Please!”

“I’m here,” Rhodes answered Tony’s desperate pleas, “I’m right here, Tony, I’m not leaving you.”

“Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey…” Tony repeated the colonel’s name like a mantra as he thrashed against Logan and the colonel.

“I’m here, I’m here, Tony, you’re safe, you’re safe,” Rhodey spoke with as much calm as possible, “you’re home, we’re in New York-”

“Rhodey!”

“You’re home, Tony, you’re safe-”

“Banner!” Logan’s voice cut through Tony’s screams, “can’t you do something?!”

“I can’t risk giving him more medicine…not in this state!” And not after what he’d seen on Jarvis’ scans. _Think, Banner, think!_ “Look after him!” And he was running, running down the corridor and down five flights of stairs, through a door and past a kitchen and finally, he stopped at the communal living room. “Thor!” The blond jumped to his feet, “It’s Tony!” Bucky sprung to his feet too and Wade, who had been in the kitchen, rushed into the room and went to stand at Bruce’s side, wanting to hear the news. “He’s-” the scientist let out an angry growl, “ _I_ can’t help him and something’s gone wrong!”

“What can I-”

“Summon your brother.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we see things a little bit from Jarvis' perspective!   
> Also, Loki is here.  
> Enjoy, lovelies!

**_Private_Server_AE_Stark__ **

_ID necessary to continue__

**_J_A_R_V_I_S_0100_1010_ **

_ID accepted._

_Password necessary to continue__

**_JayIsMyCoPilot87666MVIX9887212IrnMn_ **

_Password accepted._

_Please state command__

**_Immediate access to hidden weaponry in SI Tower_ **

_Password necessary to continue__

**_Not_229102A_8812334008Jericho_7762883_ **

_Password accepted._

_Please state command__

**_Use of hidden weaponry restricted to__ **

**_A_E_S_100_0001__ **

**_J_A_R_V_I_S_0100_1010_ **

**_James_Rhodes_101_1010_ **

**_VA_Pep_Potts_101_0000_ **

_Command accepted._

_Please state command__

**_Immediate access to rescue suits located in_ **

**_AES_P_Workshop_ **

**_AES_P_Garage_ **

**_Floor_63_Communal__ **

**_Floor_71_Landing__ **

_Password necessary to continue__

**_Containment8871212MXIX9889IrnMn_ **

_Password accepted._

_Please state command__

**_Access to rescue suits restricted to__ **

**_A_E_S_100_0001__ **

**_J_A_R_V_I_S_0100_1010_ **

**_James_101_1010_Rhodes__ **

**_VA_Pep_Potts_101_0000_ **

_Command accepted._

Jarvis is not technically alive. That, however, doesn’t stop him from experiencing the pressing need to protect his creator from anything (or any _one_ , for that matter) that might pose a threat to his wellbeing, be it mental, physical or emotional. When Dr. Banner asked Thor to bring his brother into the tower, Jarvis felt something that could only be described as distress. Now, Jarvis _knows_ he shouldn’t have access to the hidden weaponry and rescue suits without Tony’s permission _unless_ he deemed it necessary. And in this case, he did. It had been bad enough when Rogers and Barnes had almost killed Tony, and Jarvis was not going to allow anyone, god or mortal, to lay a hand on his creator ever again.

_Please state command__

**_Deny access into SI properties to__ **

**_Steve_Rogers_0101_0011_ **

**_Natasha_Romanov_0100_1110_ **

**_Clinton_Barton_0100_0011_ **

**_Samuel_Wilson_0101_0111_ **

**_Scott_Lang_0100_1100_ **

_Command accepted._

“Hey, Jay,” Wade, who was standing next to Bucky on the landing platform waiting for Thor’s not-brother to appear, said to Jarvis.

“Yes, Mr. Pool?”

“I know Thor said his brother was no longer a whack-a-doodle but I’d feel much better if you could monitor him until we’re certain he won’t go on a rampage and make chimichangas of us all.”

“Of course, Mr. Pool.”

_Please state command__

**_Locate all Priority_A category concealed weapons_ **

_Command accepted._

_Location in progress__

_Locations found. Priority_A weapons located in__

_Ground_Floor_Reception__

_Floor_15_Garage__

_Floor_34_R &D__

_Floor_45_Lab__

_Floor_63_Communal__

_Floor_68_Medical__

_Floor_71_Landing__

_Block_A_stairwell__

_Block_B_stairwell__

_Freight_lift_A__

_Freight_lift_B__

**_Immediate access for 0101_0111_Wade_Wilson_0101_0111 to Priority_A weapons_ **

_Command accepted._

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Pool?”

“Might be a good idea to have Priority A on standby,” Wade said.

Jarvis had, of course, anticipated this and already had granted him access to all Priority A weapons but all he said was, “Of course, Mr. Pool.”

“Thank you, Jay.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Pool.”

The door behind them opened and Logan walked out, he looked tired and had red marks all over his arms from Tony’s thrashing.

“How’s Tony?” Bucky asked.

“He exhausted himself,” Logan took a cigarette from his package and lit it, he offered one to Bucky, who took it. “Screamed himself hoarse.” Logan exhaled and watched as the smoke drifted up and away from them.

Wade extended his arm silently towards Logan and he passed him the lit cigarette. The Merc took a deep drag and counted to ten before exhaling. Logan noticed Wade’s hand shaking when he offered him the cigarette back, but he didn’t comment on it.

The sky began to turn a deep shade of grey and Bucky frowned at it.

“He’s near,” Wade said in a low voice.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain began pouring down on them. Bucky frowned and slicked his hair back. Thor, standing just a few feet ahead of him, let out a hearty laugh. A bright flash blinded them for a moment and when Bucky opened his eyes Loki was standing there.

The God of Mischief stood tall and proud in his Asgardian green tunic and leather boots. He looked unconcerned and arrogant but Bucky was a sniper, an assassin, and he noticed the way he favoured his left leg while standing and that sweat had begun to form on his forehead and upper lip, hinting at the effort it took for the newcomer to stand without help.

“Brother!” Thor boomed and enveloped the smaller Asgardian in a hug, “I feared you wouldn’t come.”

“You called for me.” Loki’s voice was rough from disuse. “So I came.”

“Are you well, brother?” Thor frowned at Loki’s paleness but the Silvertongue waved his question away. They began to walk towards the others.

“What need do you have of me?”

“Anthony’s state has worsened,” Thor said.

“Were the beads not effective?” Loki frowned.

“Aye, they were.”

“However?”

“Something else ails Anthony.”

“Magic, perhaps?”

“We do not yet know. Brother,” Thor said as he gestured to Logan, Wade, and Bucky, “these are my shield brothers. Wade, son of Will, Logan, son of Howlett and James, son of Barnes.” Thor pointed at each of them as he said their names and then he said, “This is my brother, Loki of Asgard.”

“Where is the healer?” Loki asked as they walked towards the medical floor, “I would have words with him.”

“The good Dr. Banner is with Anthony,” Thor said.

“Good. He must not be left unattended in the event he has been affected by dark magic.”

“Will you be able to sense it? Even in your current…state?”

“I am not yet in Valhalla. I will be able to sense magic until my bones are all that is left of me.”

“Good.” Thor smiled and gently knocked on the door of Tony’s room. Bruce opened the door and gestured for them to come in. Rhodes stood and approached them, Tony was in a catatonic state on the bed.

“I have brought my brother,” Thor said, “Like Bruce asked me to.”

“Thank you,” Rhodey said. He wanted to say more but words would not come to him, he was too exhausted to think of a way to ask Loki for help.

“Do not trouble yourself,” the Trickster said, “I will do what I can for Anthony.”

Rhodey closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, he opened them to find Loki’s cold hand on his shoulder.

“I _am_ sorry, son of Rhodes,” Loki’s voice was soft in the quiet of the room, “no soul should endure the pains you have.”

“Loki,” Bruce said tentatively after a moment of silence, bringing Loki’s attention back to Tony.

“Apologies,” Loki said as he approached Tony’s prone body. His magic pulsated under his skin and Loki let it out so that it covered first his hands and then enveloped both Tony and him in a warm, green glow.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on the mortal. Minutes passed, then an hour, then two.

_“What have I to fear?”_

_“…and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”_

_“How desperate are you…”_

_“…would you call into such lost creatures to protect you?”_

_“I am the monster under their beds!”_

_“He’s not slowing down!”_

_“Does thou mother know you weareth her drapes?”_

_“Afraid of a little lightning?”_

_“I’m not overly fond of what follows.”_

Loki kept searching.

_“Big man in a suit of armor, take that away…”_

_“We don’t need you, Stark.”_

_“Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended.”_

_“I’d cut the wire.”_

_“You are my greatest creation.”_

_“Language!”_

_“Like the old man said, together.”_

_“I’m going to tear you apart, from the inside.”_ Ah, there it was.

**_“I’m going to tear you apart, from the inside.”_ **

Loki pulled himself away from Tony’s consciousness and used his magic to scan the mortal's body. The God of Mischief opened his eyes. He’d found it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> As you may have already noticed, I made this fic part of the series 'Tony Stark is not alone in this one'. The series will encompass this AU and I will add some snippets and scenes from this fic that I wasn't able to explore further in here (there is already a small fic called 'The faith in me you had' in which we see how Logan found Wade and brought him home to Tony). So feel free to check that out! 
> 
> On another note, lovelies: I've decided to begin taking requests for fics so knock yourselves out.
> 
> As always, enjoy and thank you for your support!

“Has Anthony been in contact with magic?” Loki asks once he opens his eyes. They’re still in Tony’s room, surrounded by beeping machines.

“Not that I know of,” Rhodey answers.

“Interesting.” Loki sits down on a chair next to the bed, exhausted. “I have found a thread of non-friendly magic in Anthony’s mind and body.”

“Non-friendly…” Bruce murmurs and then he asks, “what do you mean a thread?”

“The beads you used on Anthony have prevented this _other_ magic from spreading further, but it is still present,” Loki explains.

“So this other magic is just…there?” Bruce asks.

“Not quite, no.” Loki sighs. “It has taken root in a deep layer of Anthony’s mind and it has found a way to corrupt his body.”

“Corrupt his body?” Rhodey echoes.

Loki stands and approaches Tony, with deft fingers he takes away the bandages until the casing of the reactor is visible. The Trickster points at the black runes surrounding the casing, “The runes are not meant to show unless they are needed.”

“What do we do then?” Rhodey asks, he’s standing next to Tony and anxiously eyeing the pattern of runes on the engineer’s chest.

“I propose extirpating the _other_ magic as a first step,” Loki said, “once it is out of Anthony’s body it can be manipulated and tracked in order to find the user. I believe whoever it belongs to will not be hard to find.”

“What do you say?” Bruce asked Rhodes.

“Let’s do it,” the colonel said.

“Are you sure you are strong enough to do this?” Thor spoke quietly to Loki.

“Am I not the God of Mischief?” Loki said and a spark of the old, powerful god came to life in his eyes. “Am I not _Loki_?”

Thor smiled and nodded, “It is good to have you back, brother.”

\--

Wade jumped on top of the fridge and smiled at the bowl of ice-cream on his lap. _Finally._ He’d spent all day on the phone with Pepper planning _things_ and he was in need of a good break and, as everyone and their mother knew, a good break included ice-cream. _Oh yes, ice-cream with sprinkles and chocolate syrup and-_ Wade looked up at the loud noise and sighed. _Ow, ice-cream…_ The Merc jumped off the fridge and put his plate in the freezer, he stared at it longingly for a few seconds before shutting the door and stalking out of the kitchen and towards the screeching noise, which happened to be coming from Tony’s workshop.

The screeching noise turned out to be Logan. Or, more specifically, Logan pushing a cart in which DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers were stationed. Wade blinked in confusion.

“You guys keep getting heavier, I swear…” Logan muttered as he loaded the cart into the freight lift.

“Their weights remain the same as last time, Mr. Howlett,” Jarvis’ said and Wade could swear the AI sounded amused, of all things.

“Um…Logan?” Wade asked but the mutant didn’t react.

“Not fooling me, Jay, they’re definitely heavier,” Logan muttered as he went back to the workshop to pick up some stray cables.

“Wolvie-baby, what are you doing?” Wade asked a little louder and Logan whirled to look at him like he got caught doing something _very_ unsavory, although, for the life of him, Wade couldn’t understand why.

“I’m taking the kids to see Tony,” Logan answered and a tinge of red began to spread on his cheeks.

Wade smiled. “Need some help with that?” He gestured at the cables and the mutant gave them to him.

\--

“I can’t believe you would so something so _stupid,_ ” Laura said.

“What was I supposed to do?” Clint glared at her.

“I expected you to do something good. Wasn’t that what you said when you married me? ‘Laura, I might not be a nice person but I swear to you I will spend every day of my life trying to be a _good one._ ’” Laura crossed her arms over her chest.

“Steve needed me.”

“ _I_ needed you. _Our children_ needed you!”

“It had to be done!”

“Don’t you use that excuse on me! Didn’t you think you’d be targeted as a criminal?! For fuck’s sake, Clint!”

“I was doing what had to be done.”

“ _No._ You were doing what Steve wanted to do, it’s not the same. _You_ walked out on us to become a criminal. The man I married wouldn’t have done something so incredibly _stupid._ ”

“ _They_ wanted to take away our freedom!”

“The freedom to cross borders without authorization and destroy whole cities?!”

“Yes!”

“The world just wanted the horrors to stop! And, like it or not, being a superhero _does not_ place you above the law!”

“We’re not above the law!”

“Then why do you refuse to let the world decide _if_ they want your help?”

“Because _we know better_!” The slap resonated on the empty room. “Laura…” Clint rubbed his aching cheek.

“I’ve been by your side for years, I gave up everything for you,” she took a step back and reached for the doorknob, “now I wonder if I ever really knew you.”

\--

“Steve, please talk to me.” Sam sighed. Steve was under arrest in his own room and while he was not allowed to go in, Sam was given leave to talk to Steve from outside the door. “I know you’re in there, I can see your shadow…”

“Go away, Sam,” Steve answered.

“Come on, Steve, just…talk to me.”

“Go away.”

“Steve-”

“I had to do it.”

“You _had_ to attack the only man in the world willing to give you asylum?”

Silence.

“Steve, _please._ ”

“He’s being unreasonable, Sam. We can’t just stay here while Stark is out there doing god knows what to Bucky!”

Sam let out a weary sigh, “Steve, _please_ be reasonable.”

“Sam,” Steve’s voice was a whisper and Sam felt his knees go weak, “please believe me. I _had_ to do it.”

Sam took a shaky step back. “I…I have to go.”

“Sam,” Steve said to the now empty corridor, “it was the only option.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.  
> The calm before the storm.

It’s hard to pry his eyes open and he’s half-resigned to not being able to see clearly with his left one.

“Good afternoon, sir,” Jarvis says, “Colonel Rhodes is getting you dinner from the kitchen. Would you like me to tell him you’ve waken?”

“No,” Tony murmurs and struggles to sit.

“Sir, please try not to move, you are badly injured.”

Tony hissed in pain as he managed to sit. “I hadn’t noticed, Jay.”

“Sir-” A knock interrupts them.

“Come in,” Tony calls and the door swings open to reveal Wade.

“How are you feeling?” The Merc asks.

“Like I am at death’s door.”

“I figured as much. Logan?” Wade turns to the door and Logan appears. “There’s someone here to see you, Tony.”

“Come on, everyone,” Logan says in a soft voice and DUM-E, U and Butterfingers come rolling into the room, beeping excitedly.

“Hey, kids,” Tony smiles and says as the bots approach him. DUM-E lifts his claw and pats Tony’s knee under the blankets. U has positioned himself on his other side and Butterfingers has come to stand by the foot of the bed. Tony laughs and pats their claws as they beep. A tightness spreads on Wade’s chest, he turns to look at Logan and sees the harsh lines of concealed sorrow marring his face.

 _He almost didn’t make it back,_ Wade thinks, and it’s as though Logan can hear him because he looks at him and gives him a sharp nod. Wade does not know what Logan would have done if Tony hadn’t made it back home but he has a feeling it would have torn the mutant apart. Logan nods at the door and they silently retreat, leaving Tony alone with his children.

There is tension in the air around them, Logan’s muscles are as tight as bowstrings and Wade can see the fabric straining against his chest as he takes a deep breath. They walk in silence and take the stairs. Wade follows Logan on instinct and the mutant leads them to their assigned floor. Here, in New York, the memories of a simpler time in Malibu with Tony seem far-fetched and dream-like. The city that never sleeps offers no respite and Wade finds himself longing for the quietness of before, of the easy smiles offered in the beach after twilight and the smell of sand and salt.

Logan pours himself a drink. Scotch, if Wade is right, and he is rarely wrong. He’s standing by the window, Logan a few feet away. Both are looking at the twinkling lights of the skyscrapers but not really seeing them; in their mind the memory of a bruised, broken Tony sitting on a cold chair in an underwater prison is too fresh to push to the back of their memories, _it’s too soon._

“I will not see him tear himself to pieces,” Logan’s voice cuts through the thick silence and Wade half-turns to look at him. “Rogers and Barton. Romanov, too. They took _everything_ Tony had to give, bled him dry.” There are a thousand things Logan is not saying but Wade has learnt to read between the lines.

“Damn them.”

“I will not see him go up in flames,” Logan’s voice is merely a whisper and the Merc approaches him slowly, telegraphing his movements so as not to startle the mutant.

“Logan,” Wade says as he places his hand on the mutant’s forearm.

“I know-”

“It’s alright,” the words are soft and the Merc gently tugs Logan to him, wraps his arms around him. Wade rocks them back and forth a few times, until the mutant’s breathing evens out and he can no longer feel the tears soaking his shirt. “Logan,” he says his name softly and the mutant looks up, he wipes the remaining tears away with a calloused thumb and presses his lips to his forehead. “Come with me.”

They enter their shared bedroom and Wade closes the door behind them. Logan is standing at the foot of the bed, looking uncertain perhaps for the first time in his life. “I don’t think I can,” the mutant says but the Merc presses his index finger gently to his lips to silence him.

“It’s alright,” Wade repeats and takes the mutant’s shirt off, revealing taut muscles and silvery scars. He presses his lips to Logan’s collarbone, the hollow of his neck, his broad shoulders. Wade’s fingers are used to holding swords and guns but he doesn’t hesitate when he traces the lines of hard muscle on his lover’s body. He’s learnt, lately, how to piece Logan back together when he’s coming undone. Wade kisses the mutant’s thighs, the jagged scar from a knife on his lower abdomen; he traces the tight muscles of his back and presses his lips against the fading bruises on his lover’s chest. Slowly, gently, Wade pushes the mutant to the bed and lays beside him, his rough hands tracing and retracing every scar on his body. Logan closes his eyes as Wade gathers him in his arms. “It’s alright,” Wade whispers and Logan remembers their first night together, the tenderness and the confusion, the fear of never being able to touch Wade again. And if Logan is desperation incarnate, then Wade is determination in the way he has carefully, reverently, rebuilt Logan from the inside out. “You don’t have to be a hero with me.” The mutant hears Wade say in a low voice just before sleep claims him.

\--

“Tony,” Rhodey smiles at the scene in front of him. Tony’s fallen asleep surrounded by DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. The colonel places the tray of food on a table near the door and allows himself a moment of respite as he memorizes the soft curve of the engineer’s jaw, the softening of his features. “Well done,” he whispers and gives DUM-E an affectionate pat. “Let’s let him sleep.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I'm very sorry for the delay on the update, my lovelies. I had to pick up some extra hours at work and was unable to write as I would have liked.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, lovelies.

Loki is a force to be reckoned with. He murmurs incantation after incantation until his voice is hoarse and his lips tremble with the effort. The other magic is red and unstable, it has no clear purpose and it is fuelled with anger, hatred and a love for violence so deep that even Loki, hardened by centuries of battle, recoils away from it when it's tendrils reach out to him. The red magic has been slowly but surely tearing Anthony's mind (and body) to shreds. It's horrifying to see all the destruction it has brought, all the fear it has planted in the mortal's heart.

Tony remains blissfully unconscious during the whole ordeal, and Rhodey finds himself pacing back and forth at the foot of his lover's bed.

Four hours later Loki can barely hold himself up right, he's pushed and pushed against the other magic and he was finally able to pry it away from the engineer's body. The other magic is red and lashes out against him time and time again. Loki is, however, a mage who has been using magic for millennia so he is able to subdue it and ensnare it easily.

"Is it done?" Asks Rhodey after Loki has allowed himself to collapse on a chair next to Tony's bed.

"I have extirpated the other magic from Anthony's body." Loki slicks his sweaty hair back. "It began lashing out when I was pulling it away from its host; it might be prudent to ask Dr. Banner to assess Anthony."

"Thank you," Rhodey says and nods at Jarvis so that he can ask Bruce to come in. "Do you have an idea where it came from?"

"Whoever is behind this, is new to magic and most definitely evil. I believe the user's single purpose is to harm Anthony."

"Why?" Rhodey's voice is bitter and laced with pain.

"I know not." Loki stands. "But I will find out. And when I do, I will tear them apart from the inside." Rhodes is looking at the deity with his eyes wide open but Loki cares not, he's determined to make whoever did this to Anthony, pay (and pay dearly.)

"Why?" Rhodey finally asks.

"The last time Anthony and I met, he offered me a drink."

"And that...is why?"

"Of course not. Anthony somehow knew that I was not myself. He mocked me, stood toe to toe against me, defied me." Rhodes is silent so Loki continues, "Something shook loose in me after meeting him and I was able to fight off the Mad Titan."

Comprehension dawns on the colonel. "Tony helped you."

"Unknowingly, yes." Loki straightens up and dusts invisible dust off his tunic. "I am indebted."

The door opens and Bruce strolls in just as Rhodes says, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks, son of Rhodes." And with that Loki exits the room, he's sure Dr. Banner and the spirit Jarvis will be able to handle the situation now that Anthony's body is not being tore, quite literally, apart from the inside. He takes the stairs and, guided by Jarvis, finds his brother on the living room couch.

"How fares Anthony?" Thor asks. He's watching one of those movies Midgardians are so fond of.

"He will recover," Loki says and sits down on a nearby chair.

"Hail to you," Thor says and Loki's head snaps up at the words, "Loki, bringer of mighty gifts." Loki's eyes fill with tears but he forces them back, "who through fire sparks rebirth." Loki nods in thanks and Thor smiles. "I believe you have earned my shield brothers' forgiveness." The Trickster hangs his head as he tries to control his feelings.

Finally, Loki speaks up, "Thank you. Thor, brother."

After a moment of silence, Thor says, "I would be pleased to accompany you in this quest. I am enraged at Anthony's pains as well."

"Of course," Loki answers, "We will go together, as we did in our youth." Thor's smile is bright enough to rival the Sun.

After that brief encounter with his brother, Loki climbs the stairs back to Tony's room. The engineer is drowsy (and quite possibly high) with pain medication, Rhodey and Bruce are speaking quietly in the corner and Logan is standing next to Tony's bed, having a very peculiar conversation with the engineer.

"No, Tony," Logan says softly, "I promise I am not cheating on Wade with James Buchannan Barnes."

"Are you sure?" Tony reaches towards Logan's dog tags and the mutant takes them off and places them on Tony's cupped palms. It's quite a stunning gesture because Logan doesn't ever take them off, and Wade, who had been perched on a chair by the window, smiles at the implications it has. Tony smiles at the cool metal in his hands, if he were in control of himself he never would have dared ask for such a thing but now, with his inhibitions low, he finds himself unable to stop the need to reassure himself of Logan's presence.

"Very sure," Logan says and smiles at the way Tony's attention is captured entirely by the writing on the tags.

"Because it would suck," Tony continues. "Even though it might also be very hot. Oh, yes..." Logan shakes his head and Wade snorts in amusement. Loki turns to the Merc and Wade winks at him.

"Loki," Bruce motions him forward and the Trickster slowly approaches Banner, who gives him a scan of Tony's body.

"What is this?" Loki is looking at the scan Jarvis took; he can see Anthony's body in great detail, his bones, muscle, internal organs and arc reactor.

"Look here," Bruce points at the slightly darker area surrounding the reactor. "When Jarvis first scanned him, his whole chest was in tatters, internal tearing of muscle." Loki doesn't say anything so Bruce continues. "It's...healing."

"Yes."

"Loki," Rhodey says, "did you close all those wounds?"

"Yes," the Trickster answers, "However, I was unable to heal him completely. I am afraid I might still be too weak for such magic." Before he can continue, Loki finds himself on the receiving end of a hug, courtesy of Rhodes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the colonel says.

"I don't understand," says Loki once Rhodes lets him go, "I was unable to heal him completely."

"Loki," Bruce says softly, as though he were speaking to a child and not a demigod, "thanks to you Tony will not only survive the surgery for a new reactor and to restore his vision, he will be able to live past 80." Loki frowns, not understanding. "Before...his chances of living past 60 were very slim. You gave Tony back 20 years of his life."

For the first time in centuries, Loki smiles in true happiness.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman is curled up against a wall and Loki smiles. “I am going to tear you apart, from the inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to DaughteroftheSilverMoon, who let me use her phrase, 'Dread Goddess Pepper', thank you, sweetie!

Tony wakes up with a deep hunger and the feeling that he was very close to not waking up ever again. He tries to move but his chest hurts and the beeping machines connected to him via small cables are going into overdrive. Tony rakes his brain to find the last coherent thought he had and all he can think of is Rhodey holding his hand, Barnes crying and Loki chanting some sort of spell. Wait, _Loki._ He feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he tries to sit up, feels the stitches on his chest strain and he suddenly is back in that god forsaken cave in the desert, wondering if he will survive the water, the yelling, Yinsen and all the sins he committed when he had been so young and arrogant, when he- _Rhodey._ Suddenly, Rhodey is there, softly speaking to him and squeezing his hand once, twice, three times and Tony can finally, _finally_ breathe again.

“Tony,” Rhodey says and Tony waits for the squeezing- _once, twice, three times._ “You’re safe.”

“Rhodey,” Tony whispers his name like a prayer and the answer to any question the world has thrown his way. “Please.” He doesn’t know if Rhodes will understand his pleas, doesn’t know if he is making sense, if his inconsistent words will be enough to- _once, twice, three times._ Tony lets out a sob and clings to the pattern of _once, twice, three times_ because it’s the only thing anchoring him to safety, the only grounding thing he can recognize when immersed in his own nightmare.

The minutes pass and finally Tony starts to come back to himself. Slowly, he first notices Rhodey sitting on a chair next to his bed and Bruce standing a few feet away. “Hey,” Rhodey whispers and Tony attempts a smile.

“Hey,” Tony answers and closes his eyes, exhausted.

\--

With the trigger blocking mechanism on his arm, Bucky has set himself to the task of recovering his memories. It probably isn’t the safest thing to do on his own after being used by HYDRA for all those years but…Bucky’s got JARVIS monitoring him so he’s sure he can handle it. Ok, he’s _mostly_ sure.

“Alright, I’m ready for the next one.” Barnes says and Jarvis pulls up another poster from the war with Steve’s face in it. He’s surrounded by the Commandos and Bucky feels pain blossoming in his chest when he thinks back on his childhood, on his family, on the way he used to pull bullies away from Steve and stand his ground. _They’d been so young, so full of life and-_ “Thank you, Jarvis, I think that’ll do for today.” The image disappears and Bucky stands. He makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water, he stands near a window overlooking the city and wonders _what exactly_ went wrong with Steve that he willingly destroyed another human being and tore his family to shreds.

 _Steve,_ he thinks as he sets the glass down, _when did you become a bully?_

\--

Thor shoulders his and Loki’s bag. “We will return victorious,” he says and Loki nods. With Rhodes’ leave, they are going to follow the thread of red magic to its user and bring him or her alive ( _Or dead,_ Loki silently adds. He’s never been known for his merciful nature, after all) back to New York.

“Call if you need anything,” Wade says.

“We shall.” Thor answers and Loki nods.

“Are we done with the sentimentalities?” The Trickster asks and Thor lets out a hearty laugh.

“Maybe with them gone and Barnes occupied, we will finally be able to have sex.” Wade mutters to Logan as they go back inside.

\--

Sam does not understand how Pepper Potts does not stab them all with one of her stiletto heels; maybe it’s some new form of restraint that would put Dr. Banner to shame. Then again, maybe it’s the knowledge that she will _destroy_ them all in court when they inevitably go back home. Either way, it’s a terrifying thought.

“Miss Potts.” T’Challa smiles when he sees her. She’s in the kitchen, drinking coffee and going through some SI documents. She greets him back and they hold a polite conversation that lasts exactly three and a half minutes. It’s almost perfect timing because just when their conversation ends, Natasha enters the room and then all of Miss Potts’ attention is focused on her.

Natasha is someone to be careful around, Sam knows, but Pepper shows no fear as she approaches the spy and very calmly places a stack of documents on her hands. The spy looks down at the stack. “What is this?”

“That,” says Pepper, “is a list of damages you _fugitives_ caused during the fight in the airport. In there you will also find all the crimes you committed in the last months: trespassing of borders, hijacking, theft, assault, criminal conspiracy, damages to private and public properties. Oh, and felony murder.” Natasha went pale.

\--

“Yellow’p.” Wade said as he picked up the phone. “Who this.”

“Wilson.”

“Ah, Pepper!” Wade exclaimed and sat down, crossed legged, on Logan’s back on the bed. The mutant let out a grumble but didn’t wake.

“How’s Tony?”

“Iron-Boss is a-ok, the surgery went well. Loki promised to fix his eye when he comes back.”

“Good. I was worried. Take good care of him, Wade.” She pauses. “Do you still want to let out some steam?”

“Oh, Pepper, you know how to woo a man!”

“We will need your expertise soon. In the meantime, tell Rhodey I gave the papers to Natasha, so Steve will get his hands on them soon.”

“Dread Goddess Pepper, you are a true marvel.”

She let out a melodious laugh and hung up.

\--

“Insufferable mortals,” Loki says as they descend the steps to some sort of basement in a hellhole of a city. “Why do they always feel the need to play with forces they cannot control?” Thor let out an undignified snort and Loki allowed himself a small smile.

“Who are you?” The voice comes from the dark and Loki rolls his eyes at the predictable question.

“Is this the mortal?” Thor asks him and Loki narrows his eyes as he studies the magic surrounding the woman.

“It would appear so,” Loki answers.

“Hey!” She yells but the gods do not react. The red magic lashes out to them but dissolves as it touches an invisible shield created by Loki. “Who are you?!”

“I am Loki.” The god says and allows his magic to envelop him completely, giving him an ethereal glow in the dark basement. “God of Mischief.” He advances and she retreats, one painful step at a time. “The Silvertongue.” He clicks his tongue and the basement’s temperature drops. “The Trickster.” He can feel the mortal’s heart beating frantically in fear, _good._ “Scarlip.” He has the woman cornered and can feel her magic trying frantically to injure him but it cannot go past his shields. “Bringer of gifts and _chaos_.”

The woman is curled up against a wall and Loki smiles. “I am going to tear you apart, from the inside.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap.  
> Team Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies, I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm so sorry. I'm attempting to balance 3 jobs and a high workload from uni, which I've found difficult this last couple of weeks. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this (shortish) chapter.

Scott remembers putting on the suit for the first time. He’d been an idiot, basically. He remembers putting it on the second and third times. He’d still been an idiot. At some point, though, he came to terms that while he was not the nicest, brightest man on earth, he could still fight the good fight. Now, as he puts on the suit to check on Steve undetected, he wonders why he decided to help him in the first place. It hadn’t been because the world was in danger, at the time Rogers asked for his help, none of them knew of the threat of the other super soldiers, their violence had only one end: Barnes.  Whoever got in their way instantly became a threat. _Now that,_ Scott thinks as he slips under the door, _was fucking stupid._

Steve is sitting at the foot of the bed, his head in his hands; and Scott approaches him slowly. There are newspaper clippings on the floor and a stack of official papers from the Army, Air Force and US Government, all stamped and signed. Scott is too small to read them but he figures they are not congratulatory. There are also a few papers with SI’s logo and Miss Potts perfect signature at the bottom. Steve brings his hands down and Scott catches a glimpse of the scrunched up paper he’s holding, he doesn’t get to read it but he catches the words _Stark_ , _broken_ and _surgery._ The super soldier lets the paper fall from his fingers and it lands softly among the newspaper clippings, which are all of their fight at that dreadful airport. The fight that cost him his daughter. _Stupid._

\--

The fact that Thor does not intervene when Loki throws the mortal through a window is a sign that the Thunder God is not as unaffected by the recent events as Loki once thought. There’s blood in Loki’s hands and he won’t make excuses for himself, doesn’t have to, doesn’t think he would be able even if he _wanted_ to. All Loki knows for certain is that Stark saw right through him when they first met in New York and that it was enough to snap Loki back to his old self. The mortal screams at him, her magic lashing out in an inexperienced flurry that makes Loki laugh.

Loki kneels next to her and grabs her chin, making her look him in the eye. The Trickster is known for his ability to see deep into the souls of mortals and he is not surprised to find just evil lurking there, not a glimpse of hope or a single redeeming quality. The mortal, realizing her magic is not effective, tries to hurt the god by throwing herself at him but Loki, who has been trained in the art of battle for millennia, sidesteps her and has her pinned down in three swift moves.

“I grow tired of your games,” The Trickster says as he pulls her to her feet.

“Let me go!” The mortal struggles and the Silvertongue releases her, she staggers and then sprints out of the room. Thor approaches Loki and offers him a canteen filled with mead.

“Now?” Thor asks when Loki passes the mead back.

“Not yet,” the Trickster answers, he looks out the window at the dark city and sees the mortal running down the street as fast as her legs will carry her.

“The good Doctor Banner must not know the details of our quest.” Thor’s voice resonates in the empty room.

“Of course not, brother.” Loki pulls a dagger from his belt and twirls it lazily. The mortal disappears into an old building, the Silvertongue holds a hand out to his brother and when the blond takes it, they disappear.

The building is dark and the gods’ footsteps are soft. “Are you done running?” Loki’s voice startles the mortal, she stumbles back and the god flicks a hand and the door and windows click locked.

“What do you want?!” She yells and uses her magic to throw furniture at him. The wood of the chairs splinters as it touches Loki’s shield and her eyes widen. “Get away from me!”

“Tell me,” Loki says, the dagger held loosely in his right hand, “what Anthony Stark did to you.”

“ _He_ killed my parents! He’s a _monster_!”

“I see. How did he kill them? Did he fly into your home and slit their throats?” Silence. “Did he wait for them in the dark and pushed a dagger deep into their bowels?” Silence. “Did he send a bomb specifically made for them?” Silence. “I thought so.” He’s standing right in front of her and he brings his dagger up to press it to the mortal’s neck, “ _DID HE?!”_ Loki’s voice is a roar and the mortal finds herself pressed to the wall in fear.

She feels the dagger’s pressure increase and frantically tries to catch Thor’s eyes. “ _Please,_ help me.”

“You are not worthy of being saved.” Thor’s voice was cold.

“ _Please!”_

“ _You_ attacked Anthony.” Loki interrupts. “ _You_ tried to tear his heart apart. _You_ destroyed his family. Now _I_ will show you what a monster really is.” Thor did not look away as the mortal began to scream.

\--

“Dread Goddess Pepper,” Wade says as he takes the phone from Logan, who is half-dressed and muttering about mercenaries and their annoying habits. Wade is only half-listening, however, because he’s focusing his entire attention to fight his body’s natural reaction to Logan’s oh so well defined muscles, _especially his hip-_ NO. Bad Deadpool! “I’ll talk to Barnes,” the Merc finally says as he processes Pepper’s words. “I don’t think he’ll say no to a chance to beat Romanov in a hand to hand.” A short pause as Wade approaches Logan and pulls him in for a quick kiss, “And if that’s not enough, we can just shoot her.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tony.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies,  
> Thank you so much for your patience, you are all wonderful! I am officially back to the usual schedule of updates (at least once a week) since I am also officially done with this year's uni workload. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the others to come.  
> Once again, thank you for your patience and enjoy.

Tony wakes up alone. He is in a hospital bed and he can hear the tap running in the bathroom, meaning that Rhodes is probably there.

“Sir,” Jarvis’ voice says through the speakers, “it is good to see you awake.”

“Hey, J,” Tony’s voice is slurred and he groans when he moves.

“Tony,” Rhodey’s voice floats to him through the haze of medication and he smiles because well…even in his drug-addled state, _Rhodey is beautiful._ “How’re you feeling?”

“Like hell.”

Rhodey lets out a small sigh and gently presses a straw to Tony’s lips so the genius can drink some water. “Better?” Tony hums in answer and Rhodes presses a kiss to his temple.

“Rhodey,” Tony murmurs and closes his eyes.

Rhodes feels tears forming at the corner of his eyes and blinks them away. “Sleep, love. I’ll be here.”

Tony does.

\--

“Let me go!” The witch has been screaming the same thing for over an hour, but the only thing Loki does is flick his wrist and her voice is suddenly gone. Admittedly, it would have been much more satisfying to cut her tongue out but Loki is taking the (of all things) _Disney_ approach in this case.

“Poor, unfortunate soul,” Loki sarcastically says as he casts a spell on the witch to restrain her movements. He stares at her, they are deep in the woods, far away from civilization and, most importantly, _alone._ Well, _almost alone._ Thor was standing right next to Loki and perhaps that was the most terrifying thing of all, to see such a murderous expression on someone who usually looked, as Tony put it, like a giant puppy. “Here is what is going to happen,” Loki’s voice is soft, calculating. “I am going to interrogate you, you are going to answer my questions, and then we are going to take you somewhere far away from here to be interrogated further by… _oh, the Hulk.”_ The witches’ eyes widened and Loki continued. “Are you ready? Let us begin.” And like that, Wanda recovered her voice.

“Fuck you!” She yelled.

Loki sighed, and Thor knelt on the ground next to her, he grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. “It would be wise not to cross my brother.” Thor’s grip was bruising and tears sprung to her eyes. “You _will_ cooperate.”

Thor stands and gestures to Loki to proceed. Instantly, the woods darken as Loki creates an artificial night around them. Wanda can’t see anything, she feels fear creeping up her spine; she can’t hear anything either, it’s almost as though they left her there alone, in the dark.

A soft wind caresses the fallen leaves and a soft hissing sound surrounds her.  A pair of bright green eyes appear three inches from her own. She screams.

\--

“I’m gonna catch some thugs,” Wade sings (to Macklemore's Thrift Shop, _good heavens_ ) as he opens the door of the fridge and rummages inside. “Only got batarangs in my pocket… I’m-I’m-I’m huntin’…” He takes out a box of Chinese leftovers and smiles as he puts them in the microwave. “Lookin’ for the Joker...” The microwave pings. “This is fucking Gotham!”

“Wilson.”

Wade yelps as he jumps a foot high, he turns around to see Barnes smiling sheepishly at him. _Asshole._ “Barnes.” Wade takes a mouthful of noodles and moans, _oh, holy chimichangas, that’s good._

Barnes lifts a single eyebrow in amusement. “Jarvis said you had an assignment for me.”

“ _Ugh,_ don’t make it sound so boring!” Wade says and starts towards the door, Barnes following him. “The time to bring Rogers and his cult followers back home is fast approaching. Problem is, Rogers isn’t stable, which… _ugh._ War Machine will be needed to handle that particular shit-storm. In the meantime, someone’s gotta bring back the rest of them assholes.” They had arrived at the living room and Wade sat down crossed legged on top of the coffee table, while Barnes took the couch.

“You want my help.”

“You can opt out if you want,” Logan's voice says from behind them, he’s barefoot and wearing only pajama bottoms. He sits next to Barnes and accepts the takeaway container Wade offers him. “If you’d like to keep your distance, it’s understandable.” Logan passes the container back to Wade after trying the noodles. “Remember, _you_ decide. Think about it.”

 _Think about it._ If someone else had said those words to him, he would know that they really meant ‘ _please do this.’_ If Steve had said to Bucky, ‘think about it’, it would most certainly mean that Steve would try to convince him until he said yes. Coming from Logan, however, it’s different. The mutant does not say things he does not mean. They are asking his help because they are teammates, _friends,_ not because they want to use him. Logan and Wade are more than capable of restraining the rouge Avengers and bringing them back. And if push came to shove, Bruce would undoubtedly aid them. It was a _choice_ , and it was as scary as it was liberating.

“I’ll do it,” Bucky says.

“Alright,” Logan says. And that is that. There’s no coddling and no treating him like he’s made of glass, it’s strangely _nice._  

They settle into comfortable silence as Wade picks a movie to watch.

\--

“What’s this?” Clint is staring at the stack of papers Laura deposited on the kitchen table.

“I need you to sign,” Laura says.

“I’m not signing the Accords!” Clint exclaims, suddenly defensive.

“Oh, this are not the Accords,” Laura answers, “they’re divorce papers.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are (finally) going well for Team Tony.

Wade peered inside the kitchen and, finding it empty, walked in. “I told the witch doctor I was in love with you,” he hummed and began pulling chicken nuggets from the fridge, “I told the witch doctor I was in love with you…” He put the nuggets in the oven and leant back against the counter to wait, “And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do...he told me…” Wade smiled as footsteps approached the kitchen, and just as the door opened, he yelled, “OOH EEH OOH  AH AH, TING TANG, WALLA WALLA BANG BANG!”

“Fuck!” Barnes jumped back and grabbed the knife on his belt on instinct. “Wade!”

The Merc winked at him. “Bet you didn’t see _that_ coming, did you?”

Barnes sighed and put down the knife. “It’s four in the fucking morning, Wilson, why are you even here?”

“Aw, babe, don’t you love me anymore?” Wade snickered as Barnes muttered curses in Russian.

“F’ck off,” Bucky said playfully, and pushed Wade out of the way to turn on the coffee maker.

“Aw, cry me a table, Bucky.”

The former assassin rolled his eyes and gestured at the oven, “What’s that?”

“An oven.”

“I _know_ that. I meant-”

“Chicken nuggets. You want some?” Wade was already taking the tray out of the oven.

“Sure.”

 Two hours later, Bruce found them still in the kitchen, making blueberry pancakes and sassing each other.

“It’s too early for this,” Banner muttered and left.

\--

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Rhodey asked. It was 10 in the morning and Tony was going to try to walk on his own after being bedridden for so long.

“Sure, honeybear, I’m ok.” The engineer answered and took a shaky step, holding onto a nearby chair for extra support.

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine, stop fretting.”

“Tony-”

“ _Sweetcheeks.”_

Rhodey sighed and allowed himself a small smile. After all, it was a good sign that Tony wanted to be out of that bed, the past few days ( _ ~~weeks~~ years_ ) had been hard on both of them and Rhodey had often wondered what he would do if Tony hadn’t- No. It was better not to think those things.

“So,” Tony said, “updates on my rag-tag group of renegades. Jay?”

“Mr. Pool and Sergeant Barnes have been discussing the virtues of disco music for the past hour and their attempts at making edible blueberry pancakes have proved successful after many unfortunate accidents.” Tony snorted at that and Jarvis continued, “Mr. Howlett has been training for the past two hours and Dr. Banner is gathering enough courage to re-enter the kitchen.”

“Where’s Thor and his mildly-insane brother?”

“They have yet to return to the Tower, sir.”

Tony raised an eyebrow in question at Rhodey, the colonel shrugged, “They’ll be back when they’re ready.”

“Right.” Tony sat down with Rhodey’s help. “What about the fugitives?”

“All still under King T’Challa’s supervision, sir.”

“Good.”

\--

“Hi,” Natasha said as she entered Rogers’ room. The curtains were drawn, letting in sunshine and a soft breeze. “I thought you might be…hungry.” She placed down a tray with food on the desk.

“Thanks.” He muttered, but didn’t turn to look at her.

“Steve,” she sat next to him on the bed. “Talk to me.”

“I almost killed Tony.”

“For Bucky,” she added.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And now I’m stuck here, without Bucky.”

“And without Tony.”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, “He was also my friend. Tony.” Natasha didn’t speak so he continued, “I _was_ doing the right thing.”

She shook her head, “Remember when you said the government had an agenda?” Steve didn’t answer. “Funny how we all forgot you had one too.”

\--

“I fucked up,” Sam said. T’Challa, who was sitting next to him on the balcony, nodded. “I believed Steve. He’s Captain America, of course I believed him.”

Silence.

“Laura wants a divorce,” Clint’s voice was tired, he dropped on a chair next to Sam.

“She does?” Sam asked.

Clint nodded. “She does.” He let out a groan. “She won’t let me see the children, won’t even tell me where they are now.” He balled up his fists.

“Can she do that?” Sam said.

“Oh, she can,” the archer answered, “she’s got the best lawyers on her side. SI’s lawyers, at that. I’m a fugitive in more than a hundred countries, no court is going to rule in my favor.”

“Well, shit.” Sam reached out and patted Clint’s thigh.

\--

“Your Majesty.”

“Miss Potts,” King T’Challa said, “come in.” She stepped into his office and sat on the chair he offered her. “I trust your stay has been pleasant.” He sat as well.

“Very much so,” Pepper answered.

“What can I do for you?”

“I am here on behalf of Wade Wilson, James Howlett, and James Buchanan Barnes. They ask for your permission to come into Wakanda, apprehend the fugitives, and bring them back to the States.”

T’Challa smiled when he saw the same request, on paper, already on his desk. He signed it. “They are welcome in Wakanda, Miss Potts.”

“Thank you.” She took the signed document and passed him an SI folder. “In here are the terms we agreed to on our last meeting. Stark Industries is happy to form this partnership.”

T’Challa nodded and accepted the folder. “It is a new era, Miss Potts.” They stood and the King shook her hand. “I am looking forward to it.”

\--

Thor crashed (quite literally) through a window pane near the landing pad on the Tower. “Brother!”

“Apologies,” the Trickster said, “I miscalculated.” He landed softly on the pad and, next to him, Wanda appeared. She was surrounded by green magic, which prevented her from using her powers.

“Look at what the cat dragged in,” Wade said. He was standing next to the smashed pane, smiling smugly at Wanda.

Loki rolled his eyes in an un-godly manner and pushed Wanda to the open door.

“Who’s that?” Bucky, who had materialized out of thin air ( _not really, Wade_ ), asked.

“Just a little witch we found,” Loki answered. He waved his hand and replaced the broken pane. “Thor, if it pleases you, bring the good doctor here.”

Thor gave him a solemn nod and stalked down the corridor.

“I’m going to get Logan, he won’t want to miss this!” Wade said and practically ran out the door.

“So…” Bucky cleared his throat. “Had a nice trip?”

“Oh, indeed,” the Trickster smirked at Wanda, “it was very _entertaining._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> Just to clarify, the song Wade uses to scare Bucky in the beginning is 'Witch Doctor' by Cartoons.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, lovelies.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you found my human opener!” Wade beamed at Bruce and the scientist suppressed a smile.  
> “Not now, Deadpool,” Logan muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: swearing, self-harm.
> 
> My lovelies,  
> Please, please, please tread carefully. This chapter is slightly darker than my usual, so please stay safe. If you want to skip the self-harm scene, please do, it starts right after 'Rhodes’ expression turned thunderous.' and it's the last segment of the chapter; it's mostly just Tony angst, guilt, and self-blame, and you won't miss anything important. I'm not in the best of states at the moment, so I apologize for the dark themes in this chapter. But, as always, we come to the light through the shadows, lovelies.  
> Stay safe, sweetlings, stay safe.

“Colonel,” Jarvis said.

“Yes, Jay?”

“The Odinson brothers are back; Thor has requested you join them in the communal living room to discuss his brother’s findings.”

“Tones?” Rhodes said, nudging the engineer, who was half-asleep while watching re-runs of The Amazing Spider-Man cartoon. “Will you be ok on your own for a while?”

“M’fine,” Tony murmured. “Go talk to Point Break.”

“I’ll be back real soon, love.” Rhodey kissed Tony’s forehead and stood.

The door closed behind Rhodes and Tony sat up a little straighter. “Alright, Jay, turn Spidey off.” The TV flickered off. “Lay it on me, Jarvis, what’s the _real_ deal with Steve?”

“I am sure I do not know what you mean, sir.”

“Come on, Jay, I know he’s not been himself and that he attacked His Majesty King of all Cats, but that can’t be the whole story.” Tony clicked his tongue. “Actually, let me rephrase that question. What exactly was Thor looking for with Reindeer Games?”

“Sir-”

“Or, better yet, why did Bruce- who _loathes_ Loki- ask him to come?”

“Sir, if I may-”

“Magic!” Tony snapped his fingers. “It’s all related, isn’t it, Jay? The _magic_ Rhodey said was hurting me and _Steve_ , they _have_ to be related- if they weren’t, why would Loki stay? Why here? Why now?”

“Sir-”

“Oh, you’ve been a bad boy, Jay, not telling me of others using magic in my immediate vicinity.” Tony managed to stand slowly. “Remind me to donate you to a community college.”

“Of course, sir.” The mirth in Jarvis’ voice was almost palpable. “Would you now allow me to ‘lay it on you’, sir?”

Tony laughed. “Bring it on, Jay.”

\--

_**Private_Server_AE_Stark_** _

 

_ID necessary to continue__

 

_**J_A_R_V_I_S_0100_1010** _

 

_ID accepted._

 

_Password necessary to continue__

 

_**JayIsMyCoPilot87666MVIX9887212IrnMn** _

 

_Password accepted._

 

_Please state command__

_**Immediate access to hidden weaponry in SI Tower for** _

__

_**B_B_0100_0010** _

__

_**J_B_B_0100_1010** _

 

_Password necessary to continue__

 

_**Not_229102A_8812334008Jericho_7762883** _

 

_Password accepted._

Jarvis knew that granting Dr. Banner access to weapons did not mean the doctor would use them. In fact, the probability of Dr. Banner to reach for a weapon was almost nil due to the fact that he tended to transform quite quickly when in danger. Sergeant Barnes ( _-Just Bucky, Jarvis, please. -Of course, Sergeant Barnes.)_ however, had a tendency to be armed all the time. The Sergeant slept with a blade under his pillow, a gun in the bedside drawer and a sniper rifle under the bed. This peculiar habits did not alarm Jarvis, but he did emphatically tell the cleaning bots to stay away from them, because they often touched things without realizing they could be _very_ dangerous.

“Mind control.” Wade’s voice floated through the air and reached Jarvis’ microphone. “You’re saying this… _bitch_ was using mind control?!”

“Such crude terms.” Loki shook his head and made a flourish with his right hand, the green magic leaving a small trail behind it. “But essentially, yes.”

Jarvis focused his attention on Dr. Banner, he had a suit ready in case the situation turned green. But the doctor was staring hard at the table, seemingly unaware of the discussion between the Trickster and the Merc.

“That’s…mind-fucking!” Wade exclaimed. “It’s fucking sick and this fucking bitch thinks it’s fucking ok to-” Logan’s hand squeezed the Merc’s shoulder and Wade let out a huff but stopped talking.

“You showed Tony visions of us.” Bruce’s voice was low, controlled. “Dying. Blaming him.” The witch was unable to speak thanks to the Trickster’s magic but that didn’t deter Bruce, who went on. “Why?”

Loki’s magic unfolded from Wanda, allowing her to respond. “He is a monster.” She struggled against her bonds to no avail. “He should be _dead_!”

“I could choke the life out of you without changing a shade.”

Stunned silence followed. Then, Wanda threw herself towards the general direction of the door. It seemed to happen in slow motion for Bucky. He saw a panel on the wall slide open, he reached for the knife inside on instinct and lunged after her. He landed a step behind her and easily maneuvered her back into the room, the blade pressed against her neck. Wade had seemingly produced a pistol out of thin air and was pointing it at her. Logan had his claws out and Thor was gripping Mjolnir. Loki’s fingers were covered in green magic and Bruce, to everyone’s surprise, was holding a short knife that was often seen strapped to the back of Wade’s suit.

“Oh, you found my human opener!” Wade beamed at Bruce and the scientist suppressed a smile.

“Not now, Deadpool,” Logan muttered.

“Ah, but last night you were saying: ‘Yes, now, Deadpool’!” Wade pouted.

It was at that point that Rhodes entered the room. “What is happening here?” His voice sharp.

“Allow me to introduce Wanda Maximoff, Colonel Rhodes,” Loki’s voice was soft, but a glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes. “A willing apprentice of the group you call Hydra and amateur magic practitioner.” Loki paused and then, “did I mention her sole purpose in life is to kill Anthony?” Rhodes’ expression turned thunderous.

\--

“Sir,” Jarvis’ voice sounds oddly empty in the room. Tony has been reading the reports sent from King T’Challa regarding Steve’s behavior and he’s hunched over and tense. “I can call Colonel Rhodes, if you’d like.”

“Don’t,” Tony says, because he knows this, _all of it_ , was his fault. He’d thought he’d been doing the right thing, he’d gone to the airport to meet Steve, _a friend_ , and he was met with steel and scathing words that tore his soul to shreds. And it is his fault, then it’s only natural that Tony deals with it on his own. God, Tony loves Rhodey, but he doesn’t want to (can’t) bother the man with…with _this._

Tony stands and stumbles to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and winces, he’s such a wreck.

“Sir-”

“Mute.”

With trembling fingers, he reaches for the razor, he stares at it. It’s been so long since he’d…felt the need to do it, but he’s so close to caving in now, so fucking close. Bruce had seen the scars, had known- Tony shakes his head, he just had to take a deep breath and everything would be fine, _he’d be fine._

He’s not.

Red drips on the white tiles.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes, who is sitting on the counter next to the Merc, frowns. “Is he ok?”
> 
> “No,” the Merc answers and absently pats Barnes’ knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: aftermath of self-harm.  
> Please tread carefully, my lovelies, if you want to skip the aftermath of self-harm, it is the second segment of this chapter.   
> Please take care, lovelies.

“Colonel, Mr. Howlett,” Jarvis’ crisp voice interrupts the impromptu meeting in the communal kitchen. “We have a ‘Level 1 Code Red.’” Before the AI stopped talking, the Colonel and the mutant had already stood and left the room.

“Well,” Wade said once they were gone. “It seems the matter is now in my hands.”

Loki raised a perfect eyebrow in amusement. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes, and I decide that the punishment for Wanda is…DEATH!”

Bruce sighed and pinched his nose. “You’re not in charge, Wilson.”

“Come on, tell me you all don’t want to put a bullet through her brain!”

“For once, I agree with Mr. Pool,” the AI said, surprising everyone.

“You _do?”_ Bruce asked.

“Indeed, Dr. Banner.” The AI paused. “However, I would recommend waiting for Colonel Rhodes before taking any measures against her.”

“I am surrounded by madmen…” Bruce murmured.

“We’re all mad here, good doctor,” Wade said, and Bucky nodded his agreement.

\--

“Tony,” Rhodes breathes his name but the engineer does not react.

“Tony.” Logan’s voice is strong and the genius’ head snaps up, his eyes glossy and unfocused. “Tony.”

The engineer does not answer but he does not flinch away when Rhodes approaches him. Slowly, telegraphing his movements, the Colonel takes the razor from the engineer’s trembling hands. Rhodes drops the razor and it’s like a switch has been turned on, sobs fill the bathroom and Tony’s hands reach out and grab onto Rhodey’s soft t-shirt, mumbling incoherent words loaded with pain and desperation.

“Here,” Logan offers rubbing alcohol to the colonel once he has managed to get Tony to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet. Carefully, they clean and dress Tony’s wrists. The wounds are not deep, but there are many, a crisscrossing pattern of torn flesh and crimson red. Rhodey gives the engineer a couple of painkillers and half-carries him to the bedroom; the genius is still crying, still mumbling half-formed sentences into Rhodey’s t-shirt.

“I will send in the cleaning bots, Mr. Howlett,” Jarvis says to the mutant, who is still standing in the bathroom, holding a blood-stained towel in his hands. Logan mutters his thanks and makes his way back down to the communal floor.

\--

“Wolvie-baby!” Wade exclaims, but the mutant does not acknowledge him, he heads for the stairs instead. “Logan?”

Barnes, who is sitting on the counter next to the Merc, frowns. “Is he ok?”

“No,” the Merc answers and absently pats Barnes’ knee. And with that, he leaves the room to follow the mutant to their shared bedroom.

“Babe?”  Wade says, slowly propping open the door to their bedroom. Logan is there, sitting on the bed and staring down at his hands; he’s holding a bloody towel. Wade shuts the door gently behind him and takes a deep breath, he’s not good at pulling people back into the light, but he will do it…he will try, for Logan.

The silence in the room is thick and Wade can almost feel himself drowning in all the unsaid words permeating the air. He’s terrified, he can’t lose Logan, not now, not ever, and most certainly not to this silence that consumes all in its wake. Now, Wade was not a poetic man, he had never understood the necessity of beautifully woven words in black ink to express the depths of one’s affections. However, even in his ignorance of all things beautiful, he is able to love them. After all, one does not need to understand art to… But he digresses.

“Logan,” Wade says his name like it’s the only certain thing in this world, and he gently pries the mutant’s fingers away from the towel. Wade offers him his right hand, palm up and Logan reaches out with one blood stained hand and holds onto it. Wade cups Logan’s jaw with his left hand and rubs the pad of this thumb on his unshaven cheek.

The silence is less oppressive after that.

\--

Steve has been harboring an intense dislike towards Miss Potts since the first time they met a few years ago. Here was a ‘strong, independent woman’ who catered to every whim of the egotistical ass that is Stark, and it was the stupidest thing he’d seen since he was brought back from the ice. Sure, Stark needed a handler, but Miss Potts was not a handler; as far as Steve was concerned, she was an enabler. She let Stark get away with so much bullshit, it was a wonder SI was still saying afloat.

Steve was glad, really, to see Miss Potts leave Wakanda. Not that he actually got to literally see her go, but he got word of it from Sam, who had gone to speak to her before she left.  

“Steve,” Sam said, knocking on the door and opening it. “I brought some food.”

“Sam,” Steve smiled at the man, he watched the other put the tray down and gently ran his fingers over the back of Sam’s hand. “I…”

“I can’t do this, Steve,” Sam said and Steve hastily pulled his hand back, as if burned. “You can’t act like nothing happened…”

“ _Nothing_ has changed, Sam,” Steve said, crossing his arms across his chest. “We are still the ones who did right.”

“And yet even Barnes deserted you.”

“He’s not- He did not! He’s just confused, Sam…just confused.”

Sam sighed and Steve reached out to him again, but Sam took a step back. “I have to go.”

“Sam…”

“I’m sorry, I have to go.”

The door closed behind him.

\--

“Um…hello.” Scott half-smiled at the woman guarding the door. “I- I…well, I… I’m sorry but…but I was wondering if maybe- if it would be possible for me to- I mean, I just…sorry but can I…I mean, is it allowed for us…to…to access the library?” The woman narrowed her eyes and Scott swallowed hard, steeling his nerves. “I just…I know I’m asking for this way too late but I would like to read The Accords.” The ghost of a smile played on the woman’s lips before she gave a curt nod towards another guard, who went inside the room without saying a word.

“The King is in the library and will not be disturbed,” the woman said just as the other returned with a thick leather bound book. “However, you may take this with you.”

She passed him the tome and Scott nodded, feeling the weight of the will of more than a hundred countries on his hands.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey.  
> A lesson in wooing.  
> Laura and Natasha.  
> Wade and Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies,  
> Forgive the mistakes you may find, I am away from home and wrote and posted this chapter from my mobile. I hope you enjoy it, sweeties!

Rhodes watches Tony sleep and wonders if the engineer will try to justify his self-harm or if he will even acknowledge it.

"Colonel?" Someone knocks on the door and he goes to open it, its Barnes. The super-soldier scans the room with the practice that comes from being the Winter Soldier, and silently asks for permission to enter; Rhodes steps aside and Barnes approaches Tony. "Why?" The soldier's voice is a whisper and Rhodes' voice catches in his throat, Tony's pain an open wound in his own chest. Barnes pulls a small box from one of the pockets of his cargo jeans, he places it on the bedside table and nods. "Chocolates," he says as way of explanation. "Wade says they will help Tony feel better."

Rhodes can't help but smile fondly at the former assassin.

"I...I should leave." Barnes says.

A groan comes from the bed and Tony pushes himself up, he lets out a soft hiss at the pain in his wrists. Bucky and Rhodey help him sit and they fuss over him, asking him if he wants water, and smoothing the bedsheets.

"How are you feeling, Tones?" Rhodes says.

Tony doesn't answer, he's looking down at his bandaged wrists. "Feel better, Tony." Bucky says and leaves the room.

"I know what you're going to say," Tony says after a few moments of silence.

"Tony..."

"It's too much." Tony's voice is flat. "I can't- I need to do it."

"Why?"

"It...it helps. I...this...I can't control anything else and I just- it's killing me, Rhodey." A pause. "I should have done more...I could have... Damn it, Rhodey, he's Captain America! He's supposed to be good!"

"No," Rhodes says. "He was Captain America, a long time ago. Now he's just a man. A man who has made mistakes and who has to be held accountable for them."

"Let's- let's talk of something else. Please."

\--  
Thor peers inside the kitchen and smiles broadly. "Soldier of Winter!" Bucky, who was staring into his coffee mug morosely, looked up. "I have come for the first lesson in wooing!"

"The what?"

"Since the Man of Iron is healing and the witch is in confinement, it occurred to me that it was a good moment to begin our lessons!"

"Begin our- Alright, alright..." Bucky takes a sip from his coffee. "Well...tell me of the...of the fella you want to court."

"What is there to tell? He is most known in this realm! He is brilliant, beautiful in the fields of battle, strong in the face of adversity and much skilled in the healing arts! He incites desire in me! Alas, his demeanor is cold when-"

"Alright, alright!" Bucky exclaimed. "He's the real deal, I get it." He took another sip of his coffee and wished, not for the first time, that alcohol could affect him. "Let's see...what does he like?"

"I know not."

"You- wait, really? You don't know what Dr. Banner likes?"

"Oh, I know what brother Hulk likes! He enjoys smashing!" Thor punctuated his words by slamming his hands on the table. Bucky's eyes widened, he blinked twice, trying to erase the baffled look from his face.

"We're going to need help." Bucky sighed. "Jarvis?"

"Sergeant Barnes, how may I be of assistance?" The AI answered.

"Thor wants to ask Dr. Banner on a date."

"I see." A pause. "I'll compile a list of Dr. Bannet's interests."

"Many thanks, spirit Jarvis!"

"My pleasure, Mr. Odinson."

"Alright, Thor, have you asked Dr.Banner out yet?"

"Nay."

Bucky poured himself some more coffee. "You need to do that first, but Dr. Banner is a private man and-" The door slammed behind him and Barnes sighed. "Where's he gone, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Odinson is heading towards Dr. Banner's lab."

"And let me guess...Bruce is not alone, is he?"

"Indeed not, Sergeant Barnes, he and Mr. Odinson the younger are in deep conversation."

"And Thor is just going to barge in and ask him out in front of Loki, isn't he?"

"It would appear so, yes."

Bucky looked down at his coffee and shook his head. "That's not going to cut it."   
\--

"You changed sides one too many times, Natasha." Laura said. They were standing outside, by the shadow of a big tree. "Why?"

"I..." Natasha sighed. "I thought if I let them go...the fight would be over."

Laura grimaced. "You know better than that."

"Laura, listen, I'm sorry. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make it up to Tony."

"You know he will forgive you, he's a good man." Laura said, anger evident in her voice. "And you used that against him! But rest assured, even if he does forgive you, the rest of us will not."

"The rest of you?"

"You didn't think you were the only friends Tony Stark had, did you?"

\--

"Good doctor!" Thor's voice boomed as he slammed the door to the lab open. "I have come here today to ask for the priviledge of taking you on an outing!"

Bruce, who had been wildly gesticulating while attempting to explain a simple physical concept to Loki, froze. The God of Mischief snorted loudly.

"Thor-" Bruce began but the God of Thunder interrupted him.

"You have cast a most powerful spell on me. Allow me this privilege so that I may prove my worth to you-"

"Thor-"

"-I will have you in any way you will let me-"

"Thor-"

"-I will deny you nothing, and give my all to you in order to-"

"That is very kind but-"

"-win your affections. Pray, my sweet, do not deny me the nectar of your-"

"Thor!" A deep red had spread on Bruce's cheeks. "I...I will go out with you but please, please stop talking."

Thor's face did a complicated dance, from mild hurt to shock to realization, and Loki, who had been repressing his laughter, let out a loud and undignified guffaw.

"I will take my leave, good doctor," the Trickster said, "now that you have been thoroughly embarrassed by my brother."

"Spirit Jarvis!" Thor exclaimed. "Inform the Soldier of Winter of the successful conclusion of my endeavor!"

"At once, Mr. Odinson."

\--  
Wade clicked on the email icon on his tablet and hummed as he read.

"Wolvie-baby," he nudged the mutant awake with one foot. Logan let out a groan but refused to wake, he blindly pushed Wade's foot away. The Merc rolled his eyes. "Wolvie-baby, wake up." Nothing. "Logan. Open your eyes this instant or I will go have naked sex with Barnes." The mutant opened one eye and glared at him. "Everything is ready for us in Wakanda."

"Talk to Rhodes, then." Logan sat up on the bed. "I'll speak to Barnes."

"Leave in three days?"

"Make it two."


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Potts,” Jarvis greeted her. “Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies,  
> This chapter was going to be longer (so many things happening!) so I had to cut it into two....so here's the first part. Enjoy and, don't worry, I'll post the next chapter very soon!

Rhodes had given Logan, Wade, and Barnes the go-ahead and they were practically vibrating with excitement. Or at least Wade was. Barnes had a black waterproof duffel slung over his shoulder, inside it was his rifle, pistols and an assortment of knives.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said and Bucky stopped in his tracks as a small panel in the wall slid open. “I took the liberty to install myself in this Starkphone, if you need any assistance while on Wakanda, I will be there.” The super-soldier picked up the phone and pocketed it.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Bucky said, “you’re a good friend.”

“Ready to go?” Wade poked his head into the supersoldier's room.

“Yeah, think so.”

Logan was leaning back against the quinjet, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Bucky approached and the mutant offered him the packet, which the soldier gratefully accepted.

“One last smoke,” Wade said, holding his own death stick in his mouth, “then we leave.”

Logan nodded and Wade leant in to light his cigarette using the one Logan still had in his mouth. When the Merc pulled back, the mutant shook his head. “You’re a menace, Wilson.” The Merc winked at him.

\--

Pepper was exhausted. After the tense week she spent in Wakanda and the painfully long plane ride, she was about ready to collapse in exhaustion. She opened the door to her NYC apartment, took off her high heels and let out a groan at the ache in her feet. She sighed, it was good to be home. The mobile in her bag made a soft ‘ping’ noise and she frowned at Rhodey’s text. Changing into comfortable clothes, she went to the basement to retrieve her car and drove to Stark Tower (because no matter what the public said, it _was still_ Stark Tower.)

She parked in her usual spot and waited for the elevator. “Miss Potts,” Jarvis greeted her. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” she answered. “How is Tony?”

“Sir is no longer in as much distress as he was last night.”

“Small mercies, I guess.”

“Indeed.” The elevator opened and Pepper stepped in.

“Are you alright, Jarvis?”

There was a long pause, as if Jarvis was trying to comprehend the meaning behind Miss Potts’ question.

“I am well, Miss Potts.”

“I mean, about Tony. I know you love him and seeing him hurt himself like that again… It must have been hard.”

“I was more distressed at my inability to intervene, Miss Potts.”

“Did he ‘mute’ you?”

“Sir is, after all, my creator.”

“Maybe in the beginning it was all he was,” Pepper noted the elevator had stopped at Tony’s floor but the doors were not opening yet. “But I am sure Tony sees you more as a friend than as a butler.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts.” The door opened.

“Thank _you_ , Jay.”

Pepper knocked on Tony and Rhodey’s bedroom door and heard a soft, “Come in.” She pushed the door open and smiled sadly at the engineer sitting in bed.

“Pepper,” Tony whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel tears soaking her shirt and she began softly rocking the engineer back and forth, back and forth and humming a soft lullaby. The stayed like that for a long time and Rhodey, who was looking at them from the door, softly closed it and walked back to the kitchen, deciding to give them some time alone; they looked like they needed it.

\--

“Loki,” Rhodes greeted him. The Trickster was reading on the couch and he delicately closed the book to give the Colonel his undivided attention.

“How may I be of service?”

“We need to talk about what you did to Wanda.”

Loki’s face twisted up into a grimace but he placed the book down on the coffee table and gave a curt nod. “As you wish.”

“You are not an Avenger and…technically you are out of Earth’s jurisdiction.” Loki’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t say anything. “I will not lecture you on the morality of your actions; God knows I’ve done things I’m not proud of.” Rhodes sighed. “But, as I am the one who will speak to Maximoff, I need to know what happened.”

Loki let out a small sigh and nodded firmly. “I will tell you. However, it would be kind of you not to mention the good Dr. Banner of my brother’s…inaction at my wrath.”

“You have my word.”

“We tracked the magic to a place called Sokovia. There, in an abandoned building, we found Wanda Maximoff. Or, as she calls herself: ‘Scarlet Witch’” Loki rolled his eyes at that. “She fought against us with her magic. I believe the spirit Jarvis has footage of her powers from when we followed her into the second empty building.”

“Indeed I do, Colonel, Mr. Odinson helpfully pointed his phone at her when the altercation between Mr. Odinson the younger and Wanda Maximoff began.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, I’ll watch it later,” Rhodes said.

“I allowed her to think she had escaped a few times.”

“Playing cat and mouse, then?”

Loki shrugged. “We took her to a forest where I created an artificial night that would grant us privacy.” The Trickster paused and Rhodes nodded. “She admitted to having penetrated Anthony’s mind and to have planted the seed of fear and distrust in him.” Loki’s muscles clenched as he remembered her scathing words. “She was convinced a world without Anthony Stark would be a better place. I, however, know for a fact that a world without him would bring about the destruction of more than one realm.”

Loki stood and paced around the room, he stopped near the window. “I have seen the Mad Titan, son of Rhodes. I have seen the so-called heroes of Midgard.” He shook his head and pressed his palm against the glass. “Anthony Stark is all that stands between the people of Midgard and total obliteration.” _Ragnarok,_ the Trickster thought. “I simply showed her all the pain and destruction Anthony Stark’s death would bring.”

“An eye for an eye, then.”

“Anthony Stark is many things, Colonel, but not a coward. Only a coward would attack him in such a covetous way. Anthony Stark is under _my_ protection and I will not hesitate to unleash the beast of chaos to protect him.”

\--

“Good Dr. Banner!” Thor smiled broadly at Bruce, who had come out of the lab for some tea. “I was thinking we could have our outing today!”

“T-today?”

“Yes! Before he left, the Soldier of Winter suggested I ‘go with a classic’ and ‘take him out for a film and dinner’. I have thus decided to follow his advice, good doctor!”

“Uh, I won’t even ask why James Barnes is involved in this but…Thor, you should have told me you wanted to go out tonight. I have a time-sensitive experiment in the lab.”

“I see.” Thor looked downcast for exactly five seconds and then he exclaimed, “In that case, I will bring the food to you!”

“What?”

“This way you will not have to abandon your quest for knowledge and we can both enjoy a delicious meal.” The Thunder god smiled. “Tis most clever, I must admit.”

Bruce smiled fondly at him. “Alright.”

\--

“Are you pouting because Logan won’t let you fly the quinjet?” Wade asked Bucky.

“Of course not,” Barnes muttered, he was more than a little on edge at the prospect of facing Steve so soon after…well, everything.

“Wolvie-baby, let Bucky drive this tin-can!” The Merc yelled at the general direction of the cockpit.

“Absolutely not.”

“Well, I tried.”

Bucky glared at him.

“Save that attitude for Rogers,” Wade said. Barnes poked his tongue out at him and the Merc laughed. Suddenly, Bucky wasn’t so tense anymore.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go over the plan once again, Wilson,” Logan said and Wade let out a huff of annoyance.  
> “Ugh. I will lure Lang and Barton out into the jungle…”

The phone beeped for the third time since Bucky had begun getting ready to land in Wakanda. Sighing, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Soldier of Winter!" Thor's voice boomed. "I trust your endeavors have been fruitful."

"We're not in Wakanda yet."

"I see." A pause. "I have managed to persuade the good doctor to have dinner with me!"

Bucky, who had been trying to tie his boots up singlehandedly, dropped the phone and let out a curse. He picked it up again and pressed it to his ear. “And _how_ did that happen?”

“A simple matter, truly! First-”

“Sorry for cockblocking your…eh...booty call, Sergeant McSexy Pants, but we’re landing in 4 minutes,” Wade said through the speakers.

“Look, Thor, I have to-”

“Of course! Fare thee well, Soldier of Winter!” The demigod hung up and Bucky sighed, pocketing the phone.

“If it’s any consolation,” Wade said when Bucky made his way to the cockpit. “Wolvie-baby and I haven’t managed to do anything _fun_ in a while.”

“Are you saying introducing Thor to Amazon Prime was not fun?” Logan said; he was sitting in the cockpit, maneuvering the quinjet into a landing position.

“I guess Rhodes’ face at discovering Thor had ordered a thousand strawberry pop tarts _was_ fun.” Wade shrugged. “Not as fun as sex, though.”

“Hold on.” Barnes’ eyebrows rose. “A _thousand?”_

\--

Tony shuffled to the door and opened it, on the other side stood Loki, dressed in a white shirt, jeans and barefoot; the engineer didn’t know if he should be offended at the god’s obvious attempt at appearing as non-threatening as possible.

“Come in,” Tony said and went to sit back down by the window, where Pepper had been changing his bandages.

“Lady Potts,” Loki said to her, offering his hand in greeting.

“Thank you for helping Tony,” She answered and squeezed his hand gently.

“It was a pleasure, Miss Potts.”

“I will leave you two to it, then.” And with that, she was gone.

“Charming lady,” Loki commented and Tony nodded, gesturing for the god to sit on the chair across from his.

“Rhodey said you healed me.”

“Not entirely, but yes.”

“Thank you.”

Loki gave the engineer a curt nod and let his gaze wander out the window, focusing his attention on Central Park.

“You threw me out a window,” Tony spoke without anger, not blaming him but simply stating a fact.

“I did.” Loki was not looking for forgiveness, even if it could have been easily obtained.

“I offered you a drink.”

“You did.”

“Would you allow me to heal the wounds you inflicted upon yourself?” Loki spoke without looking at him and the engineer silently thanked him for the small privacy that granted him.

“I- No.” Tony rubbed absently at the bandages.

“As you wish.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just-”

“You believe you deserve them.” A nod from the engineer. “I understand.” Loki stood and went to stand by the window, still looking at Central Park.

“What you did- it was not right.”

“It was not.”

“You have not tried to justify your actions.”

“It was my hand that committed those crimes, Anthony.” The god turned to face him, his handsome face marred by centuries of pain and loneliness. “The Mad Titan used me, yes, but that does not erase my fault entirely.”

“You were controlled by him. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Did you say the same thing to Sergeant Barnes?” Tony had been expecting that question to be laden with bitter accusations, but it was simple curiosity.

“I did. It _is_ the truth, Loki.”

“You are so ready to forgive us for our crimes and yet you won’t forgive yourself for your mistakes.”

“Mistakes I could have avoided if I had not-” Tony shook his head and swallowed the rest of his sentence.

“You are a force of nature, Anthony. Do not diminish your strength to placate others.”

“Where’d you learn that?”

A small smile graced the god’s lips. “You.”

\--

Wade pulled down his mask and stretched his hands over his head. “I am _so_ ready for this party!”

“Let’s go over the plan once again, Wilson,” Logan said and Wade let out a huff of annoyance.

“ _Ugh_. I will lure Lang and Barton out into the jungle…”

“And?”

“Apprehend them.”

“And?”

“MUTILATE THEM!” Barnes let out an undignified snort at that.

“Wade!”

“Bring them to the quinjet, confiscate their weapons, and guard them until it’s time to go… BORING!”

Logan let out a sigh. “Meanwhile, I will apprehend Samuel Wilson and…?” He looked at Barnes and the sniper gave him a nod.

“I will subdue Romanov,” Bucky said and Logan raised an eyebrow. “Without any lasting damage.”

“And?”

“And…won’t let Wade mutilate her?”

“Good man,” Logan nodded as the door to the quinjet opened. “Now-”

“Time to pay, bitches!” Wade yelled and practically ran towards the palace.

Logan pursed his lips. “I don’t know why I even bother.”

Bucky shrugged and clapped his shoulder. “Deadpool following orders in the field would not be Deadpool.” They started walking towards the palace.

“Barnes,” Logan said, placing a hand on the soldier’s forearm and stopping him. “Good luck.”

Bucky looked down at his metal hand and nodded. He knew Logan was not a man who could summon words easily, but the sentiment behind that was easy to interpret. Once, before the war and the train and the triggers, Bucky had been good with words, he’d been able to weave them into complicated sentences and use them to his advantage. Now, though, _now_ he was desperately learning how to use them again and be whole.

“Hey,” Bucky said to Logan, who was already half-way down the corridor. “Let’s have a smoke afterward.”

 “Let’s have two,” Logan said before disappearing down another corridor.

Barnes barked out a laugh and slung the rifle across his back, he flexed the metal fingers of his left arm and reached up to click the com unit on his ear on, “Jay?” Barnes asked.

“As ordered by King T’Challa, the east wing of the palace has been evacuated. Lang, Barton, and Wilson are out on the grounds. Romanov is in her allocated chamber; second floor, third room to the right.” Jarvis said.

Bucky climbed the stairs but wasn’t surprised to find Romanov waiting for him at the top.

“I was expecting Colonel Rhodes,” she said.

Bucky’s expression was blank as he approached her.

“Give me your word that I will be treated fairly and I will go peacefully,” Natasha said, a flicker of fear in her eyes.

Bucky stopped walking but didn’t answer, he could feel the familiar coldness of battle settle over him. She was holding two Widow Bites in each hand, waiting for his first move.

“Give me your word,” she said again.

Bucky wondered if she had said something of the sort to Tony, if she’d ever promised something to him just to take it away the next minute.

_“All of them used to live here, before-” Wade shrugged. “I guess it was useful for them to be friends with a man like Tony.”_

The sniper takes a deep breath.

_“Natasha…she and Tony…They were friends, I guess. Tony cared for her.”_

He remembers the trigger words Ross used on Tony. He remembers the pain, the exhaustion that came from the guilt and his first attempts at redemption.

_“Red in her ledger, what a joke. More often than not it was allied blood.”_

Illegitimate. Unwanted.

_“I’m Bucky.” “Tony. You can call me…”_

Mistake. Aberration.

_“I can’t blame you for their deaths anymore, Barnes.”_

Neglect. Undesired.

_“Tony made this for you.”_

Excluded. Rejected. Unwelcome.

_“Tony made this for you.”_

Unloved.

_“It’s your choice, Barnes. Your choice.”_

Bucky sprints towards her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Fight.]" Bucky’s voice was cold and hard when he switched to Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies,  
> Finally, the fight scene between Bucky and Natasha is here! This is a fight scene chapter so if you're uncomfortable with that, feel free to skip the chapter, you won't miss much plot-wise.  
> There will be fight scenes for Wade and Logan, but they will be posted in the next couple of chapters. I think it's important that each get their own chapter dedicated to their fighting since they will use different approaches while dealing with their respective opponents.   
> That being said, please enjoy!

Bucky _knows_ he shouldn't have attacked Romanov.  He's not enough of a self-righteous ass to believe that just because he is from the 40’s he knows better than everyone else. Still, when Bucky’s metal fist connected with her stomach, he felt a high level of satisfaction. Higher, in fact, than when he had allowed himself to eat thirteen of Thor’s chocolate pop-tarts in one sitting.

Romanov went flying backward, and Bucky, who was falling back into the same fight patterns he used as the Winter Soldier, went after her. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the hallway, short of breath and with fear in her eyes; Bucky wondered what it said of him that he was pleased to see her so scared. He stopped and looked down at her.

“I’ll go-” She began.

“Stand.” Bucky interrupted her.

“Wait, I-”

“Stand.”

“I’ll-”

“[Get up!]” Bucky’s voice was cold and hard when he switched to Russian. She stood and he threw a dagger at her, which she caught before it hit her. “[Fight.]” Her eyes widened but she didn’t move. “[Fight!]” Bucky threw himself at her and she stumbled backward, barely managing to avoid his blade.

The Winter Soldier had always been relentless in his attacks, had been cold, calculating and exploited the weaknesses of his opponents with an ease born from decades of training; the death of his enemies was, ultimately, a chore to be completed. James Buchanan Barnes, on the other hand, had been precise and preferred fatal shots to the tediousness that came from a long hand-to-hand, and he also liked to have a cigarette once the danger had been…dealt with. _This_ Bucky, however, was fueled by rage and a deep need to protect someone he had wronged; he was looking to punish, not just defeat.

She launched herself at him and Bucky sent her skidding back with a well-aimed kick. She hit the floor hard and he yelled, “[Stand!]” She stood and he ran to her, backing her into a corner. Natasha blocked a few of his hits; he was faster than her, and he was terrifying in his efficiency. When she saw his metal fist aiming for her face, she let her knife drop and brought her hands up to try and stop him; it came as a shock when his hand hit the wall next to her head, splintering the wooden panel. “[We’re not done yet.]” He grabbed her with his flesh hand, spun around and threw her back towards the middle of the corridor; he kicked the knife she dropped towards her. “[Fight.]” He didn’t raise his voice and she felt panic surging inside her, she picked up the knife just in time to use it to block his.

An hour and thirty minutes into the fight, Natasha was breathless and losing focus. The fight had evolved into a pattern; first, Bucky would yell at her to fight or stand, then she would attack him and he would fight back (although Natasha had a feeling that for him that was just child’s play), afterward, he would send her flying and she would end up back on the floor, where the pattern would begin again. He had no breaking point, or at least none that she could see, and his blows never faltered in strength. But perhaps the most terrible thing of all was that no matter what she did, they would eventually go back to the beginning and she would be forced to follow _his_ rules for as long as he wanted.

Sometimes, in between blows, she would try to reason with him.

“Listen-” A blow to her stomach had her doubling over in pain.

“[Fight!]”

“I was-” She hit the wall to her left after a well-aimed kick.

“[Fight!]”

“Ple-” He slammed her against the wall and then threw her back towards the middle of the corridor.

“[Fight!]”

Two hours turned into three and then three and a half. Bucky had just thrown her back away from the wall to start again when she yelled, “Please!” She dropped her knife, blood coated her face; there were bruises already showing on her arms. Barnes stopped and she allowed herself a sob of relief, thinking the ordeal was over.

He approached her and picked up the weapon, with his metal hand, he pried her clenched fingers open and pressed the hilt of the knife on her palm. “[Fight.]”

Her whole body was shaking in exhaustion, she stumbled back until her back touched the wall. “Just kill me, _please._ _Just kill me_.” Her pleading did nothing to sooth Bucky’s fury, but he tied her hands behind her back and pushed her down the stairs.

Bucky half-dragged Romanov back to the quinjet, where he locked her into a small room. He went back out, Logan and Wade were already there, smoking. Logan passed him the package without saying anything and Bucky lit a cigarette and felt his shoulder muscles begin to relax.

“Are we really not going to talk about Barnes’ approach to apprehension methods?” Wade finally broke the silence. Wade dropped the butt of his cigarette and stepped on it. He plucked the one Logan was smoking from his mouth and finished it.

“It was jus’ muscle memory.” Bucky mumbled around his death stick.

“Muscle memory?” Logan raised an eyebrow and lit up another cigarette

“If this is how Bucky Barnes fights when he’s angry, then we can take the Hulk off the team…I mean…all the ‘SMASH!’ factor is redundant with Sergeant Mc Sexy Pants here!”

Bucky felt the rest of the tension ebb away and allowed himself a smile. It was time to go home.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep breath, he could hear Bucky’s voice in the Tower’s training range when they had prepared for this mission.
> 
> Take aim, Logan felt the muscles in his thighs tense in anticipation.
> 
> Let go.

Logan had a suspicion that bringing Sam in would be easy. What he did not expect was to find him waiting with a duffel bag packed and the Falcon gear in a neat little box ready to be returned.

“Wilson,” Logan said and Sam gave a nod. “I’m here to take you back to the United States.” Logan unfolded a piece of paper he had tucked in his pocket and offered it to Sam, but he shook his head.

“I believe you are here legally,” Sam said but Logan gave him the paper anyway, it looked official and had at least three signatures at the bottom; Sam didn’t read it, though, he just folded it and put it inside the duffle.

“Let’s go,” Logan grunted and picked up the box while Sam took the other bag. They walked in silence and Logan paused at T’Challa’s office door. “Wait here.” Sam gave a nod. The door to the office opened and Logan was led in by a Dora Milaje.

“Your Highness,” the mutant said.

“All in order?” The King asked.

“The Winter Soldier and Deadpool will handle the others.”

“What about Samuel Wilson?”

“He won’t be trouble.”

“No, I had a feeling he wouldn’t.” T’Challa smiled sadly. “We’ve all made mistakes before. We’ve all been unreasonable. Love is a very strong motivator.” Logan felt a tightness in his chest at the words, remembering the first few months after Wade had moved in with him, Rhodes and Tony. He hadn’t realized how much he loved the Merc until he had almost gotten himself killed on the Raft. Wade’s healing factor was all that had kept him alive and (mainly) in one piece and Logan wasn’t sure what he would have done if the Merc hadn’t made it out. The mutant pushed the thought aside, squashing the feelings of dread it brought up in him.

“Give my thanks to Colonel Rhodes,” T’Challa said, “for the apprehension of the criminals.” The King gave a nod and one of the Dora Milaje opened the office door. “A gift for Mr. Stark has been loaded on the quinjet. I trust you will deliver it safely to his hands.”

“Of course,” Logan said and gave the King a solemn nod. “Your Highness.”

The door closed behind him and T’Challa went to stand by the window, “It’s a brave new world indeed.”

“Come,” Logan grunted at Sam as he passed and they both made their way to the quinjet.

“Do not cause trouble,” Logan warned as he locked Sam into one of the containment units they’d loaded on the quinjet.

“I won’t.”

“Good,” Logan went back outside, where a Dora Milaje approached him.

“The King’s gift must not be opened by anyone other than Anthony Stark,” she handed him a key and went back inside the palace. Logan sat down to wait for the others and lit a cigarette; he’d promised he would not interfere with Wade’s ‘fun-time’, after all.

Turns out that not-interfering was the most boring thing he had done. At least that week. He could hear the ‘whoops’ and ‘fucks’ and ‘damns’ from Deadpool’s fight clearly from the quinjet and all he wanted to do was get out there and let out some steam…but he couldn’t because he had promised Rhodes he would be responsible and responsible people did not leave Samuel Wilson unattended on a quinjet loaded with invaluable gifts from the King of Wakanda to one Anthony Edward Stark.

Luck, however, was a very fickle thing and not subjected to mortal laws and so-called responsibilities. And it was just his luck that a very frightened, very bloody Scott Lang landed a few feet away from where he was sitting. Logan let the butt of the cigarette fall to the ground and stepped on it before approaching Lang.

“Rough day?” The mutant said and Scott flinched and scooted backward.

“I-I’m not armed!” Scott exclaimed as Logan knelt down and dragged him to his feet.

“Get in the quinjet.”

“I-what?”

Logan pushed him towards the open door and grunted, “In.” Securing Scott in one of the other containers was easy, the man even told him where he had stashed the Ant-suit. So far so good.   _And so boring…_ Logan checked his watch, only two hours since he’d apprehended Sam.

Logan was playing with his lighter when the commotion from the palace drew his attention.

Someone was yelling, and Logan had a pretty good idea of who it was. “You can’t do this! You promised us sanctuary! You promised, you-!”

Logan stood and typed a code in the quinjet’s control panel. “Jay?”

“Mr. Howlett,” the AI answered from the speakers, “how may I be of assistance?”

“I have a Level 2 Code Cap. Should be able to contain it, give me an hour before calling in the Soldier and Deadpool.”

“Of course, Mr. Howlett.”

“Keep an eye on the Falcon and Ant-man as well.” Logan slid open a panel on the wall and took out a rifle. Normally, he would let Barnes do the shooting, but the Soldier had a previous engagement and Logan was not going to let the fight with Rogers escalate and turn it into an international incident. Their orders were to bring back Samuel Wilson, Scott Lang, Natasha Romanov and Clinton Barton and he would be damned if he let Captain Asshole ruin the mission.

Logan unslung the rifle from his shoulder as soon as he stepped inside the palace; he could hear Steve’s voice upstairs and he decided to take a page out of Wade’s book and storm right in, rifle pointed at Rogers and with the safety off. Maybe spending so much time with Wade had made him reckless...

Then again…maybe it was Bucky who was rubbing off on him because when he saw the deranged look in Steve’s eyes, all he could think was what a stupid punk Steve Rogers had become, and that he really, _really_ wanted a smoke.

“You!” Rogers threw a chair at him and Logan dodged it easily.

“Stand down!” One of the Dora said but Steve appeared to not have listened.

“Where is my team?!”

“Stand down,” the Dora repeated.

“Where are they?! You can’t take them away, _he-_ ” Steve pointed at T’Challa, who was standing by the door, flanked by two Dora. “-promised we would be safe here!”

“Captain Rogers, you will remain in my custody until the Government of the United States-”

“NO!”

“Rogers,” Logan snapped, “stand down.”

“You!” Steve whirled to face him. “Where is my team?! What did you do to them?!”

“They are under our custody.” Logan shifted the rifle a little, prepared to use it.

“You have no right! You- this is what the UN wanted, you will slaughter us like pigs! You-” Steve’s pacing had become frantic and the mutant wondered if it would be impolite to smash the butt of the rifle on Rogers’ face.

“Mr. Rogers-” One of the Dora began but was interrupted by Steve.

“ _Captain_ Rogers,” he said. _For now,_ Logan thought.

“Return to your quarters, Mr. Rogers,” T’Challa ordered. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior.”

In the end, it was almost too easy, really. Logan saw it all like it was in slow motion; the way Steve’s eyebrows twitched in anger, how he reached back in an attempt to find something to use as a weapon, T’Challa crouching as if preparing to lounge and the Dora raising their weapons.

Logan raised the rifle as well and took aim.

 _Deep breath,_ he could hear Bucky’s voice in the Tower’s training range when they had prepared for this mission.

 _Take aim,_ Logan felt the muscles in his thighs tense in anticipation.

_Let go._

The butt of the rifle collided with Roger’s cheekbone with a sickening ‘crunch.’ Silence fell over the room as the super soldier collapsed in a heap in the wooden floor.

Logan slung the rifle back on his shoulder and said to T’Challa, “A team will be here in three days to retrieve him.”

“Why not take him with you right now?” One of the Dora asked, disgust obvious in her voice

Logan smiled. “We are preparing a _special_ accommodation for him. Unfortunately, it’s not quite ready yet.”   _But it will be very soon, if Loki is to be believed._

By the time Wade and Bucky arrived at the quinjet, Logan had almost forgotten about his encounter with Steve. _Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all kind of knew that Sam and Scott would be easy to deal with, didn't we, my lovelies?


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade slammed the archer against an outer wall of the palace. “Listen here, you shit, if it was up to me, I would have gutted you the first time I saw you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies,  
> I apologize for the delay and the general tone of the chapter. I recently moved to another country, I have been very stressed and haven't had much time or energy to work on any of my fics. None of the fics have been abandoned, however, not even those that I haven't updated in a long, long, long time. All the fics will be updated and finished, so don't worry, my lovelies.   
> I'm not in the best of states at the moment, stress and lack of sleep will do that to you, but I will keep updating.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the update!

Wade was not a hero. He’d never been one and he was not attempting to become one. It was one of the few things he’d still said even after…after Logan had found him. He’d said it time and time again, to friends, enemies, and strangers. He was no hero. It was simple, fact. If only the others would see it too…

“Hawkass, my man!” Deadpool’s smile widened at Clint’s expression of disbelief. “Long time no see, man, how’s life treatin’ you?” Clint reached under the table for the knife he kept hidden there, he waited for Wade to get near and threw himself at the Merc.

Wade felt the knife plunge into him slowly, it was as though he could feel it in slow-motion. _Can people feel things in slow-motion, though, Wolvie-babe?_ He felt the warmth of blood on his chest and his hand grabbed onto Clint’s, who was still gripping the knife. “Did that feel good, boy?” Wade cocked his head to the side.

“H-how-” Clint sputtered, at a loss. Wade brought a hand up to Clint’s face and grabbed his chin roughly.

“Do you get off on it?” Wade’s voice was low, almost a purr. “Do you dream of this-of plunging a blade deep into my bowels?” He bent down and rubbed his mask against Clint’s ear. “Now it’s my turn, yes?” It was no effort to get a hold on Clint’s shirt and throw him out the window, shattering it. “ _DAMN IT ALL! FUCK! Bad Deadpool! Fuck!”_ The door behind him opened to reveal three Dora Milaje, all frowning at him. Deadpool scratched the back of his mask and said, in a sheepish voice, “I promise I’ll pay for it…” One of the Dora sighed and Deadpool pointed at the window. “Just-just send me an invoice, yeah? I- I have to go…” And with that, the Merc jumped through the shattered window pane.

“Come out, come out…wherever you are, Hawkwass…” Wade muttered as he approached the jungle. “And if you want to come out of the closet…I support you, even though we’re enemies!”

“Do you _ever_ shut up?!” Clint yelled from behind him. “What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?”

 _Well, where do I even start?_ Wade spun around, “Tired of hiding behind Rogers’ skirts?”

“Fuck you!”

“Nope, but thanks!” Wade smiled beneath the mask. “Come at me, Hawkass, I’ll rip you apart!” Clint threw the knife at Wade and the Merc easily dodged it. “That’s all you’ve got?”

The archer threw another punch and Wade grabbed his extended arm, effectively pulling him off balance and throwing him to the ground. Clint stood and Wade kicked him back down, placing his foot on the archer’s chest to keep him down. “This is so boring! BORING! Why are you so boring?” Wade looked down at Clint and frowned. “Is this all you do in a fight? Or…is it-is it like…like a…maybe you need some help from Rogers? Huh? Maybe the Black Widow? Tell me, Barton, what can we do to make this interesting?” The Merc applied more and more pressure to his chest with every word he spoke; without waiting for an answer, Wade leant down and pulled Clint to his feet and then pushed him until his back hit a tree. “Here.” Wade gave him one of his guns. “We’re going to start again. Just…start shooting and we’ll go from there, ok? Ok!” Admittedly, it was not one of his best plans but…as long as Wolvie-baby didn’t find out…

Clint wasted no time and slammed the butt of the gun against Deadpool’s head. The Merc stumbled back two steps and threw a punch at the archer, who retaliated with a kick, they were too close for the gun to be of much use. A few minutes into the fight, Wade decided to retreat, he backed away from Clint just enough to unsheathe one of his katanas. Clint took the chance and shot at Wade two times, the Merc jumped out of the way of the first bullet but let the second go through his forearm.

Then, Clint began running. They weren’t far from the palace but he could not risk going back just yet, his only option was to run deeper into the jungle, hopefully he would be able to lose Deadpool and find shelter. He would have to be careful and stay hidden but eventually he could bust Steve out of the palace and then they could see about getting transport back to the States. Laura might be angry at him still but in a few months, who knows? Maybe he could convince her to hide him and Steve until they could work something out with the government. It wasn’t as though _they_ were the criminals…

Wade saw Clint run and pulled the mask over his mouth; he reached into one of the pouches on his belt and took a handful of the gummy bears he had brought with him. He checked his watch and sighed. _Too soon…give him more time, Pool…_ He waited….and waited…and waited. Finally, the gummy bears ran out and Wade pulled the mask back down. Swinging his katana carelessly, Wade made his way into the jungle.

Wakanda was warm and that, as Wolvie-baby had once said, was the understatement of the century. Wade’s suit was sticky and getting stuck on his butt and- _Oh. Oh, oh, oh…what do we have here?_ The Merc squinted at the ground, there was a single footprint on the mud surrounding the tree. _Did you go up the tree, little bird?_ Deadpool smirked. _Of course not, you only want me to think you did._ “Oh no!” Wade exclaimed, swinging his arms wildly to try and make his act much more believable. “Where did he go?!” A faint rustling of leaves from behind caught his attention and the Merc jumped up, grabbing onto a tree branch and hoisting himself up just in time to avoid being hit by a bullet. Knowing the archer would adjust his aim and try again, Wade quickly found himself climbing the tree, barely avoiding the bullets. Suddenly, there was silence, followed by a curse. “Unfortunately for you, bullets aren’t infinite!” Wade yelled. _Tut, tut…someone wasn’t counting!_

Clint dropped the now useless gun to the ground and began running deeper into the jungle. Wade jumped down and picked up the discarded gun. “It was custom made by Tony Stark, you fucker…treat it with respect…” He muttered as he loaded it up again. Really, dealing with the archer had been much more disappointing than he had dared to expect. Sighing, the Merc holstered the gun and went to follow after Clint.

As it turned out, finding the archer was child’s play. Wade supposed he was hiding but doing a terrible job of it, possibly on purpose to give him some sense of superiority in the chase. SHIELD agents were always inclined to use cheap psychology in this kind of situations.

Opting for a stealthier approach, Wade circled the perimeter around Clint and approached him from behind. The archer actually jumped when Wade laid a hand on his shoulder. “Clint Barton,” Wade said, “the game is over.” The struggle that ensued was nothing the Merc couldn’t handle, but if he took more pleasure than appropriate in slamming the archer face down on the mud to secure his wrists behind his back, well…Wolverine was not there to admonish him.

“You won’t get away with this, Stark won’t get away with this,” Clint muttered as Wade marched him back towards the quinjet. “The world needs us, they _need_  the Avengers!”

Wade slammed the archer against an outer wall of the palace. “Listen here, you shit, if it was up to me, I would have gutted you the first time I saw you.”  _Because I am no hero, Logan, I'm not._

“Fuck you!”

Deadpool pressed the tip of his knife to Clint’s exposed throat. “Be very, _very_ grateful the UN wants you in one piece.”  __


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a war, dearest one, and blood will spill before it ends.”

“I can do something dramatic, if you’d prefer,” Loki says, he places a mug of Earl Grey on the table next to Tony’s tablet. “Prepare a speech, wear a flowing gown made of feathers, maybe let out a few tears.”

Tony snorts and takes a sip of the tea. “Spare me, and everyone else, from witnessing that.”

The Trickster shrugs, sits down at the table and scrutinizes Tony, his lips form a thin line and he does not break eye contact when he speaks again. “Rhodes and Thor are strong enough to apprehend him, Anthony.” A pause. “However, if you _insist_ on following this new plan, know that I cannot allow you to proceed without me.”

Tony looks away, he allows himself a small smile. “When did you figure it out, Lo-lo?”

Loki makes a face at the nickname but doesn’t complain. “Colonel Rhodes is currently interrogating Maximoff, has been focused on her for the last three days. In the meantime, there are fugitives on the loose and you, dear one, you have never been good at sharing your burdens.”

The engineer shrugs. “It’s my struggle, my pain.”

The god hums, he adds a spoonful of sugar to his cup and stirs it slowly. “I do not agree, Anthony.” The genius frowns at him. “It is not your struggle anymore. _Our_ struggle, Anthony, _our_ pain.”

“Loki-”

“I know for a fact Colonel Rhodes agrees with me.”

“The others, the team-”

“No, Anthony.” Loki’s voice is kind but firm. “Your team is here. The hero is the one who stays, the villain is the one who runs. Always.”

“Loki…”

“This is a war, dearest one, and blood will spill before it ends. And you…” Loki’s hand finds his on the table, grounding him, keeping him safely away from the dark abyss of his fears. “You have always been the hero.”

A long silence stretched between them and Tony stood, taking the mug of tea with him and stopping by the window. “They never called me a hero.” He took a sip of tea and let out a pained sigh. “Why do you want to help me?”

“Maybe because I have a functioning brain?” Loki’s answer made Tony smile.

“Greetings, friends!” Thor’s loud, booming voice interrupted their silence and Loki found himself rolling his eyes fondly at his brother’s antics. “I am glad to see you faring well, Anthony! Brother, it is good to see you well!”

“Hey, Point Break,” Tony said, taking another sip from his mug.

“What news, brother?” Loki asked.

“The good Dr. Banner has accepted my ‘date’ proposal!”

Tony raised an eyebrow in silent question and Loki said, “Thor has been intending to-for lack of a better word- ‘woo’ Dr. Banner since he came back to Midgard.”

“And Brucie-bear…?”

“Dr. Banner has agreed to share a meal with Mr. Odinson tonight, sir,” Jarvis helpfully supplied.

“Alas, I have run into some unexpected issues with the food arrangements,” Thor said.

“Meaning?” Loki asked.

“Spirit Jarvis?”

“Meaning that Mr. Odinson has failed spectacularly in his attempts to cook chicken pasta for Dr. Banner,” The AI answered.

“Well,” Tony said, “if there is something I know how to do is fix problems. Don’t worry, Point Break, we’ll figure it out.” Which explains how Rhodey found Loki, Tony, and Thor on their fourth attempt at making ‘the perfect pasta’ while bickering like children. Colonel Rhodes stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Tony laugh and laugh for the first time in a long, long time.

\--

The quinjet touched down in the most secure prison in the United States. Or, you know, as secure as it can be when the prisoners are ex-Avengers. Wade was pretty sure it would have been better to just drop them in the middle of the ocean and be done with it… Anyway. Wolverine had made a few calls and a team of X-Men, who had all signed the Accords (surprise, surprise), was waiting for the fugitives. The X-Men would handle the situation along with special forces from the UN, meaning that he and Barnes and Wolvie-baby could go back to New York and be done with this particular endeavor.

“What’s this?” Sam asked when he saw the uniformed X-Men.

“Professor,” Logan smiled as he approached the man in the wheelchair, they shook hands.

“Logan,” Xavier nodded. “I assume these are Samuel, Natasha, Clinton, and Scott.”

“Professor!” Wade exclaimed and waved at him.

“And, of course, Deadpool,” Xavier smiled.

“I couldn’t just leave him at home,” Logan said, a bright red blush spreading down his neck.

“Of course not,” Professor X gave a comprehending nod. As the X-Men approached the fugitives, Xavier made his way to Bucky, who was awkwardly attempting to become one with the background. “James Buchanan Barnes, I assume?”

“Yes, sir,” Barnes answered, taking the professor’s outstretched hand.

“I have heard many things about you, Sergeant Barnes.”

“I…I don’t know how to respond to that, sir.”

“Xavier, please.” The professor gave him a small smile and Bucky nodded.

“We’re ready, professor,” Storm said.

“Very well.” Xavier patted Bucky’s metal arm. “We shall meet again, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky watched them go, the tightness in his chest didn’t diminish until he saw Natasha disappear inside the prison.

“Well, that was exhausting,” Logan muttered.

“Our job here is done,” Wade said, “but if I’m being totally honest, I think the best is yet to come.”

“Rogers?” Bucky asked as they boarded the quinjet.

Wade shook his head. “Potts.”

Logan gave a solemn nod. “She’ll destroy them and then wipe the dirt on her Jimmy Choo’s on them.”

\--

“What is that?” Shuri asked his brother, who was signing a document.

“It’s the permission requested by the Avengers to enter Wakanda and apprehend Steve Rogers.”

“Which Avengers?”

T’Challa smiled, “Tony Stark is a very smart man.” He gave the document to Shuri for her to read.

“Three members of the Avengers or, if deemed necessary by the team, two members of the Avengers and a consultant…” She paused to finish reading the document. “Who’s the consultant?”

“Does it matter? If the consultant is approved unanimously by the Avengers, if The Accords committee has signed, the UN has signed, and I have signed?”

“Consultants do not fall in the same hierarchy as the rest of the Avengers. Therefore...” Shuri’s eyes widened.

“Therefore a consultant has more leeway in his or her actions.”

“Conveniently, if a consultant is attacked by a fugitive it will have the same consequences as if he had attacked a civilian.”

T’Challa smiled. _A very smart man indeed._

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love doesn't work like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies  
> Please enjoy the fluff before the storm.

“Not all monsters are created equal.” Bruce’s voice was soft when he spoke.

“I beg your pardon?” Thor frowned, he had just entered the lab, a basket full of food and drinks under his arm.

“The Hulk is a monster.” Bruce held up a hand at Thor’s obvious attempt at contradicting him. “But he is... _we_ are…we are not entirely terrible, the Hulk and I.” Thor gave a nod and placed the basket on the metal table. “I was trying to kill him, for so long, without realizing that he was _me._ ”

“The Hulk is good,” Thor said. “He is kind.”

“Kind?”

“Yes. Hulk _loves_ and does so deeply, in a way only he can understand. I believe his rage is induced by everyone’s inability to understand the depth of his heart.”

Bruce sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before giving a small nod. “That is quite possibly the most beautiful lie I have ever heard.”

Thor smiled sadly and held out his hand for Bruce to take, “Maybe one day the truth will unravel, but until such a time, I shall endeavor to show you just how deeply both of you love and can be loved in return.”

Bruce smiled and took the god’s hand.

\--

Loki had been sitting out on the landing platform of the tower for quite some time. If he had been human, he would have been chilled to the bone. The sun had begun to set and the glass from the skyscrapers reflected the light beautifully, it made him think of home, of- of Asgard. _Sentimental fool,_ he thought to himself.

The god looked up at the approaching quinjet, he could make out Logan on the cockpit and he gave a nod in acknowledgement as it gently touched down on the pad. The door opened and Wade strutted out in his trademark red suit.

“How’s it going, tall and broody?” The Merc asked. “Are you concocting more plans for world domination?”

“Wilson, don’t bother Loki,” Logan said from behind him.

“I have no such plans at the moment,” Loki answered with a smirk.

“You sure?” Barnes asked, coming to stand next to Wade. “I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find out you’re our new evil overlord.”

“You mean you wouldn’t notice if Loks took over the whole planet during the night?” Wade asked.

“He’d probably sleep through it and only realize it after he was recruited to be Loki’s personal bodyguard.” Logan added.

“As long as I can keep my arm…” Bucky shrugged.

Loki shook his head, his smirk growing into a smile. “Foolish mortals, I would not have need for a bodyguard.”

“Maybe not, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing to have Barnes to ogle 24/7.” Wade made a show of licking his lips and wiggled his eyebrows.

“And here I thought you were satisfied with me,” Logan muttered around his cigarette, he passed the package and lighter to Barnes, who barked out a laugh at the mutant’s words. “I better up my game.”

Wade chuckled and accepted the cigarette Bucky offered him. “He may have super-soldier stamina, babe, but he ain’t got your-”

“I would rather you-” Loki began.

“-big and bulky-”

“-not finish that-”

“-Christmas sweater.”

“-sentence.” A pause. “What…?”

“You punk!” Barnes laughed and lightly punched Wade’s shoulder, the Merc laughed.

“Here,” Logan said, passing the cigarettes to Loki.

“Tobacco?” The god raised an eyebrow in question.

“Some of it…the rest are terrible chemicals that will kill you.” Wade added.

“Not like it can kill _us_ ,” Bucky said, taking a deep drag from the cigarette.

“Ah, yes, your… _enhancements_.” Loki said, giving the package back to Logan. “I think I might...try them.” He eyed Bucky’s death stick, held delicately between two fingers and, with his customary quickness, Loki plucked the cigarette from Barnes’ hands and pressed it to his lips, leaving Barnes staring at his empty fingers. Wade laughed at the baffled expression on Bucky’s face and Logan clamped a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

Loki passed the cigarette back to Barnes. “The taste hasn’t changed much in the last hundred years.”

“Right you are, _sugar_ ,” Barnes teased and Loki smiled; he didn’t miss Asgard quite as much anymore.

\--

“Did Loki tell on me?” Tony asked. “Jay-baby, did Loki tell on me?”

“Sir, it was in your best interests to inform Colonel Rhodes of your decision.”

“Jarvis is right, Tones,” Rhodes said, approaching him. “And Loki didn’t need to say anything, I knew you’d want to do this.”

The engineer sighed. “And you are…ok with it?”

“Tony, I worry about you but I also know an exercise in futility when I see one. I will not stand in your way but I will not let you go through this on your own.”

“Mother-hen…”

“Maybe,” Rhodey smiled and kissed Tony tenderly. “But I’m not going to lose you, not again, and not to _him._ ”

\--

“Well, this is probably the best spaghetti I have ever had,” Bruce said.

“I am pleased to hear you say so,” Thor answered, “I was very disappointed at first, seeing I had no prior…” As the god continued to speak, Bruce found himself admiring the shadows of his eyelashes, the strength of his jaw, the plumpness of his lips. Thor was beautiful in the way a thunderstorm was beautiful, he was all dramatic angles and deep shadows, he was passion and strength, and all things Bruce had wished for but never allowed himself to have.

“Bruce.” Thor’s voice had softened. “Is something the matter?”

“You could have anyone else,” Bruce answered, without thinking; why did he always make such a fool of himself when Thor was around?

Thor frowned, he placed his right hand on the table, palm up and waited for Bruce to place his on top before answering. “No, I couldn’t. There is no one in this realm or any other that I would rather have than you.”

“Surely-”

“No, Bruce, love doesn’t work like that.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King was surprised but not overly-so, when he signed the Avengers’ permission to enter Wakanda, he had allowed ‘three members of the Avengers or two members of the Avengers and a consultant’ to enter his country, so it was logical to expect that Tony Stark would be the consultant.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Loki’s voice was soft, kind in a way Tony never expected it to be but was grateful for nonetheless.

“Yes,” Tony said, steeling himself.

“Are you sure you do not want me to go?” Rhodes asked.

“I’m sure, honey bear, you need to keep an eye on Maximoff and make sure Buckster and Deadpool don’t turn the tower into some sort of theme park while I’m gone.”

Rhodes smiled and agreed, pulling Tony into a hug that strengthened the engineer’s resolve.

“Besides,” the engineer added, “Logan and Lo-lo will be there.”

“I will protect Anthony,” the Trickster said solemnly. “I will not allow any harm to come to him.”

\--

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” Wade said, sitting up on the bed, the sheets pooling at his waist. “I could be handy, killing him off, when your back is turned…” He sang, butchering one of the Beatles’ best songs, heavens help him.

“Wade,” Logan muttered, pulling the mutant back under the covers. “I will be fine. Tony will be fine. Hell, _Loki_ will be fine.”

“I know, I know…” Wade sighed, resting his head on the mutant’s chest. “But I…I worry, ok? Not about you…well, maybe I worry a little about you but mostly...”

“Mostly you worry about Tony, I know.”

“You are a big boy, Logan. We know you can take care of yourself, you’ve been in Xavier’s team, for heaven’s sake, you can watch your own back.”

“And Tony’s a big boy as well. He’s an Avenger, too.”

“I know, I know! But these are the people Tony trusted with his _life_ , babe, and they betrayed him. You were always tough, Logan, you knew not to trust people.”

“Tony knew as well, baby, but he chose to believe in them.”

“Yes, and they broke his heart. I will _never_ forgive them for that.” Wade’s voice had turned hard and cold.

“I’ll tell you what,” Logan said, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Wade’s back. “You stay here, help out Rhodes with Maximoff, keep an eye on Barnes, finish unloading T’Challa’s gift from the quinjet and…I will work something out with Tony and the Accords Council to assign you guard duty on Rogers when he’s back in the States.”

“Will I be allowed to use…force when performing my duties?”

“I should hope so…but not _excessive_ force, Wilson.”

“It’s a deal then! You’re a babe!”

Logan shook his head and smiled.

\--

“Tony,” Bucky said in greeting, the morning light filtering in through the windows in the kitchen gave the scene a fairy-tale like feeling. “Want some coffee?”

Tony, who was standing by the window watching New York come to live, gave a grunt of acknowledgement and Bucky brought him a cup.

“A lot has changed,” Tony murmured, bringing the cup to his lips.

“Yes, it has.” The super soldier agreed. “But it’s better this way.”

“Don’t you miss the…past?”

“A past I can no longer remember, filled with crimes I committed but cannot erase? No, I don’t.”

“You used to be a war hero,” Tony said, without any malice behind the words. “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, best friend of…well, you know.”

“I know.” Bucky placed his own cup down and reached out to touch the window. “But the James Buchanan Barnes from the 40’s is dead, he died when he fell off that train and the Winter Soldier died when you blew off my arm. I like this better, a clean slate, a new beginning.” _Redemption._

“Is that what my legal team calls it?” Tony had provided Bucky with a legal team and skilled psychologists to make his case for the Accords Judges, Bucky was to be under constant supervision by an enhanced individual, had to go to psychological therapy sessions and was being monitored by the Accords Panel for Mental Health Issues to make sure he was treated fairly by all parties involved, he was being treated as a prisoner of war, and offered _justice,_ not only for himself but for those he wronged (Bucky himself had been adamant about that, he did not mind spending time in a high-security prison if it would grant his victims closure, but the Judging Committee had decided it best to help him adapt to society in lieu of all the evidence of mental manipulation that was offered as proof for his case.)

“It’s what my therapist calls it,” Bucky answered. He liked his therapist, she was a strong woman who took no shit from anyone and helped Bucky understand his guilt and cope with it.

“You sound so responsible, so grown up. Stop spending so much time with my honey bear or you’ll never want to have fun again!” Tony teased.

“I do not believe that to be possible,” Loki said from behind them, coming to stand by the window as well. “But perhaps Barnes and I ought to take you away from here so you can follow your own advice and _relax._ ”

“We could blow this joint, bring Rhodes and proclaim you king of this realm,” Bucky added; Tony raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

“I estimate we could take over this world by this time next year if Miss Potts’ help could be enlisted,” Loki said.

“And don’t forget Jarvis, maybe we can make it eight months with Jarvis’ help.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Barnes,” the AI said. “I do believe my assistance in this endeavour will be beneficial to us all.”

“That’s it!” Tony said, barely containing his laughter. “You are all grounded, no world-domination for any of you!”

“Aw, shucks,” Rhodey said, walking towards them and pulling Tony into his arms. “And here I thought our plans were finally hatching…”

“You too, honey bear?!” Tony gasped in mock-horror and brought a hand up to his chest. “I have been betrayed!”

“Your well-being will always be my top-priority, of course, sir,” Jarvis said. “Especially in the new world where you will be the sole ruler.”

Tony laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Perhaps it was nerves, but perhaps it was the realization that these people, these beautiful, broken people, would not betray him.

\--

The quinjet that landed on Wakanda was not the one Wolverine, Deadpool, and the Winter Soldier had used. This quinjet had a fortified outer armor and new thrusters for quick maneuvers.

 “Your highness,” Tony said when he saw T’Challa in the hangar. The King was surprised but not overly-so, when he signed the Avengers’ permission to enter Wakanda, he had allowed ‘three members of the Avengers or two members of the Avengers and a consultant’ to enter his country, so it was logical to expect that Tony Stark would be the consultant.

“Dr.Stark, I hope your flight was pleasant.” At the engineer’s nod, the King continued. “Did Mr.Howlett deliver the gift I sent?”

“He did, although I have yet to open it. You understand, of course, I had much more _pressing_ matters to attend to.”

“Of course.” There was noise coming from the quinjet, and T’Challa gave a nod in its direction.

“Don’t mind them, they’re just making sure Rogers’ cell is ready.”

“Of course. Though, I am curious to know, which other members were chosen for this mission.”

Before Tony could answer, Logan stepped out of the quinjet, followed closely by Loki.

T’Challa frowned but didn’t say anything, choosing to wait for Tony to explain. “I do believe you have met Mr.Howlett. Allow me to introduce you to Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, our consultant.”

The ground seemed to move beneath the King’s feet. He had heard the news of Loki’s absolution of his crimes after facing trial in Asgard but he had not expected to see the god in his own country, and accompanying Tony Stark, of all people.

“Consultant, I see.” T’Challa managed after a few seconds of silence. “I did not expect- Surely Mr.Laufeyson is-”

“If you would like to enlist my services as your consultant in magic and warfare, I am afraid I will disappoint you. I am engaged for the forseeable future,” the Trickster said. “But we can try again in 50 years if you don’t mind the wait.”

Tony caught Logan’s amused grin and smiled at T’Challa’s baffled expression, the King might not have been directly involved in Rogers’ betrayal but he _had_ been involved in the whole mess that led them here and Tony was not going to make it easier on the King just to ease his guilt; no, the time for that was long past, now was the time for justice.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are not an Avenger,” Steve said to the mutant and then pointed at Loki. "You cannot trust him, Tony!"
> 
> "Stranger things have happened, Rogers." The engineer answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> Here we are, this is the end of Stranger Things Have Happened.   
> However, this story IS NOT OVER YET. That's right, it ain't over 'till it's over. The continuation of Stranger Things Have Happened will be posted very soon and it will be a long fic I have decided to name 'An Opposite Reaction', TA-DA!   
> Please enjoy, lovelies, I have to get to work on the first chapter of An Opposite Reaction.   
> Ah, also, if you'd like to come chat to me on tumblr you can find me under the username 'theonetryingtolive'.  
> Thank you for all your kindness and support, you are all wonderful, lovely people <3

The suit is heavier than he remembered. But, to be fair, every time he puts it on he can feel the weight of the power he yields, and it’s a heavy burden to shoulder on his own. But he does it anyway, time and time again, ignoring the ache in his bones and the voice in his head that whispers that it’s enough, that he can’t do this anymore, not like this, not alone. Except, he’s not alone anymore. He’s got Jarvis in the suit and Logan is smirking at him from the doorway as he so often does when they are about to ‘kick some ass’ (Deadpool’s words) and the comfort he feels from seeing Loki’s nimble fingers twirling a dagger is perhaps not completely _good._ But he’d never claimed to be good, did he? Not like Rogers did, anyway. He never pretended his hands were the safest.

“You look very happy at the prospect of stabbing Rogers,” Tony says and Loki’s smirk grows bigger.

“It is the thrill of the hunt, I dare say, it is always exciting to put down a dangerous animal,” the Trickster knows there will be no ‘putting down’, but he has his fantasies and if he indulges them from time to time…well…it’s not like Logan himself hasn’t been thinking about doing the same.

Logan flexes his fingers in the way he does when he’s about to let his claws out, but he doesn’t, it’s not time yet. “I know we’re not harming him, but I cannot promise he will reach the quinjet without injury.”

“Logan,” Tony tuts, his fingers nervously tapping the helmet he holds on his hands.

“I won’t break the law, Tones.” Logan says, making the sign for ‘cross my heart’ like they are twelve-year-olds. “But if he draws first blood…”

“D-did you just make a Rambo reference?” Tony asks, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“If he starts something, I’ll finish it.”

“I never pegged you for a sadist,” Loki says and Logan laughs.

“The real sadist is Deadpool,” Logan says, patting the god on the shoulder. And then he adds fondly, “That crazy fucker.”

They had approached the wing of the palace where Rogers was kept as they bickered and Tony felt a wave of nausea that threatened to push him to his knees, but then…Loki was holding out his hand, palm up and Tony gave a small nod. Green magic pooled in the god’s palm and he brought it close to the engineer’s armor, the magic enveloping him and disappearing like smoke.

“I promise, Anthony, I will not allow him to cause you harm.”

“I know,” Tony said. “Thank you.”

“Ready?” Logan asked. Tony took a deep breath and put on the helmet.

Loki opened the door to Rogers’ chamber.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Logan said and Steve looked up, before the mutant finished speaking, the super soldier launched himself towards the door. Logan side-stepped him and Tony shot a repulsor blast that threw the soldier back into the room, allowing Loki to lock the door behind them.

“What are you doing here?!” Steve yelled, looking at Loki.

“Rogers,” Tony said. “We are here to take you-”

“I’m not going anywhere with you! Why is he here?!” Rogers was pointing at Loki, shaking in anger. “What did you do to them?! Did you brainwash them?!” The soldier focused on the Iron Man suit and then on the mutant.

“Stand down, Rogers,” Logan said. “The King gave you a warning, I’m sure. You must have known we were on our way.”

“You are not an Avenger,” Steve said to the mutant and then pointed at Loki. "You cannot trust him, Tony!"

"Stranger things have happened, Rogers." The engineer answered.

“Stand down.” The mutant repeated.

“Tony!” The super soldier barked at him. Inside the armor, Tony flinched but thankfully it didn’t show on the outside, it would not do to have Rogers think he could intimidate him. _I will not allow him to cause you harm._

“Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Howlett are here on behalf of the World Security Council and the Accords Panel. We are authorized to bring you back to New York, where you will be tried for your crimes.”

“Crimes?” Steve spit out. “What crimes? This is all a misunderstanding, Tony, you know this. I- I had to do it.”

Loki pressed his lips in a thin line, displeasure written all over his face. “What do you call someone who breaks the law, Mr. Rogers?” There was green magic surrounding the Trickster, coiling, and uncoiling around his legs in small waves that threatened to lash out at the super soldier. “A criminal.”

“I am not- I am a hero!”

Logan grunted in annoyance. “Alright, _hero,_ put your hands up where I can see them-”

“I won’t.”

“Steve,” Tony said, taking a step towards the super soldier. “This is a fight you cannot win.”

“Try me.”

Steve threw a punch that Logan caught mid-air. The mutant pulled the super soldier off balance and he retaliated with a kick, forcing Logan to jump out of the way. Tony was not going to use the repulsor with the mutant so close to the super soldier so he stayed out of their way. The struggle between Logan and Steve increased in ferocity and speed. Rogers relied on the serum for strength but Logan preferred to let his adversary exhaust himself, using the openings that exhaustion rendered him to back Steve into a corner.

“Stand down, Rogers,” Logan grunted and the other landed a punch on his stomach, which the mutant powered through by grabbing onto Rogers’ wrist and twisting him around. Before his knees hit the floor, however, Steve threw himself back at Logan, sending them both to the ground before rolling to his knees and sprinting directly at the red and gold suit.

“Shoot, Tony, shoot!” Logan yelled even as he threw himself after Steve but Tony couldn’t- _he couldn’t, god, he couldn’t-_ if he missed, he would hit the mutant and it was a risk he was not willing to take.

Loki, who had been leaning back against a wall, sprang into action. _I will not allow him to cause you harm._ Tony stood his ground even if inwardly he was a mass of nerves. Steve’s outstretched hand approached him, it was so close- _and too close and oh god he’s going to kill me, he’s going to kill me, he’s going to-_ and then, suddenly, Loki was there. Green tendrils of magic emanated from the god’s skin ( _Hail to you, Loki, bringer of mighty gifts,_ Thor’s voice resonated somewhere in the Trickster’s memory), his elegant fingers curled on the hilt of the dagger; his movements fast, smooth, velvety. It was a practiced dance, as though every single trial in the Trickster’s life had been a prelude to this exact moment. Loki’s left arm barely touched Steve’s as he slid behind him, his legs easily sidestepping Rogers, an arm holding Steve’s hands behind his back, the other pressing the dagger to his neck.  Loki leant down to whisper in Rogers’ ear, “Kneel.” The silence that followed was broken by the super soldier’s pants as the Trickster forced him to his knees.

“Steve,” Tony said, taking a step towards the super soldier and cuffing his wrists. “It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> Here we are, this is the end of Stranger Things Have Happened.   
> However, this story IS NOT OVER YET. That's right, it ain't over 'till it's over. The continuation of Stranger Things Have Happened will be posted very soon and it will be a long fic I have decided to name 'An Opposite Reaction', TA-DA!   
> Please enjoy, lovelies, I have to get to work on the first chapter of An Opposite Reaction.   
> Ah, also, if you'd like to come chat to me on tumblr you can find me under the username 'theonetryingtolive'.  
> Thank you for all your kindness and support, you are all wonderful, lovely people <3


End file.
